Teen Titans: Year 1
by ComixFan1224
Summary: What if the Titans didn't have powers but gained them? What if they were trained by Batman? What if they operated in Gotham first? A new generation of heroes is here. Are you ready for them? Repost. Very AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. Don't sue.

**Prologue**

** "Korina Anders, Karen Beecher, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, and Victor Stone," read a man with a thick British accent from a list. He set it down and looked at his employer and longtime friend. "Sir, they have all accepted to come to Gotham Technical School and have been set up to room here."**

** "Very good," replied his employer from behind his desk. Unlike the British mans voice, the employer had no distinct accent. "Thank You, Alfred."**

** Alfred took that as his cue and left his employer's office. As soon as he left there was a knock on the man's door.**

** "Come in." he replied, his voice crisp and commanding.**

** The door opened and in walked a teenage boy around 5'5" with jet black hair and a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. He walked over to the man's desk and pulled out a chair to sit in.**

** "So?" the boy asked his voice equally as crisp and commanding as the man's.**

** "They're all coming," The man answered looking up at the boy. "You're sure this is the team you want?"**

** The boy smirked. "You read their records, Bruce. Compared to the other candidates," he gave a short laugh, "these guys are the best."**

** "If you're sure about this, Dick," Bruce said while starting to get up. "Then I'll give them a chance"**

** Dick got up from his seat and fell in step with Bruce.**

** "Of course I'm sure," he stated smirking with confidence. "Besides, there's no turning back now."**

A/N: Yes, I have returned! Many have also asked for the return of this series, and even though I wanted to rewrite it for the longest time, I just haven't had time over the last few years, so I decided to reward my faithful reviewers and followers by re-uploading the original posts (slightly edited, but not at all my rewrite) I've thrown some chapters for Year 1 together because they were so short, so the next one will be three original chapters combined into one.

I'm reposting the entire original series, with a new chapter every other day. I've put up a sort of calendar on my profile so you can see when I will be posting, and I'll try my best to stay up to date with that.

I'll also be continuing my other in-process story that I haven't updated in nearly 4 years, Through the Eyes of Legends, so be on the lookout for that. I'm working on it, slowly but surely.

I hope all readers (Old and New) enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter One**

**Five Months and Two Weeks Later**

**June 15, 2004**

**The train kept rattling and there was a little **_**Pssst **_**sound coming from somewhere in the car every thirty seconds. The seats had holes and a few melted spots in them from cigarette lighters. **

**Sitting in one of those seats was a girl with fiery auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She looked tan, but you could tell from the clothes she was wearing that she couldn't even afford to buy any sunscreen. She was wearing an old red t-shirt, old worn out jeans with holes around her kneecaps, and a plaid button-up shirt. Her sneakers were covered in dirt, mud, grass stains and small splashes of crimson that, when you looked up close, appeared to be dried blood. The soles of her sneakers were so worn out they didn't even have the manufacturers symbol or name on them.**

**She looked around the train. There were a few people in suits, a couple of teenagers a little older than her, some old people and, just to her right, a family.**

**After seeing them she quickly averted her eyes back to the seat in front of her. She put her hand on her bag to make sure it was still there, and then she put it in her lap to check her things.**

**It wasn't like she had anything worth stealing, but growing up where she did made her cautious.**

**After making sure she had everything, she put her bag back in its place next to her, and made sure it touched her hip. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a letter, and read it again for the two hundredth time.**

_**Miss Korina Anders:**_

_** We are very happy that you have accepted to come to Gotham Technical High School. We have already informed your residential guardian of your acceptance and he has requested for you to arrive in Gotham on June 15, 2004. He has also set up transportation from the train station to his home when you arrive.**_

_** We hope you enjoy attending Gotham Tech.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Matthew Laporta **_

_** Matthew Laporta**_

_** Principal**_

_** Gotham Technical High School**_

**Korina was nervous. No scratch that. She was extremely edgy, but not for the reasons a teenager would be. She left a city she had lived in for almost ten years, to come back to a city where, almost four years ago, something very bad happened. Something that changed Korina forever.**

**Before this bad thing happened, all Korina thought about was survival. Protecting herself, and her family, from the extremely dangerous streets of Citadel. After the bad thing happened, those thought changed. She still thought of survival, but she also made it her life mission to help others survive as well. To try her best to make sure what happened to her didn't happen to anyone else ever again.**

"**All right everyone," The engineer said, his voice vibrating out of the old speakers. "We'll be pulling up in the Gotham train station in the next few minutes.**

"**We hope you had a relaxing ride," at this Korina rolled her eyes, "And hope you enjoy your stay in Gotham."**

**After the engineer signed off, the train went through a tunnel and everyone started getting their things ready.**

**As the train screeched to a halt, Korina grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. When the train stopped she stood up and moved toward the door.**

**Once it opened she stepped out and looked for the exit. She figured her ride would be waiting somewhere outside. She looked up and saw a sign marked STAIRS and EXIT both pointing in the same direction. She followed the sign until she got to an escalator that looked brand new. Right before she got on the escalator she saw a few construction workers heading toward a closed off tunnel.**

**She went up the escalator until she reached the main floor and looked at it in awe.**

**It was completely lit up. The walls were white and clear of graffiti and the molding looked like I was made of gold. It was definitely a contrast from the train station in Citadel.**

**She spent about five minutes just walking around and staring at the station.**

**Finally, when she took a glance at the people surrounding her, she saw a man, bald on the top of his head with graying black hair, holding a sign. He was wearing a black suit along with bow tie and had, what looked like, a chauffeur's hat tucked under his arm. Now this wasn't odd seeing as there were other men, and a few women, that were holding signs and wearing chauffeur's hats. No the odd thing, at least for Korina, was that on the sign in big, bold, black letters, was her name.**

**When she thought of the ride her guardian set up, she certainly didn't expect it to be with a chauffeur.**

**Finally she got over her momentary shock and walked over to the man.**

"**Hello," she said as she reached the man, her voice calm and kind, bright smile in place.**

"**Hello," the man replied in a thick British accent. He was about two inches taller then her, which made him 5'8" and seemed to look much older than he appeared, "Miss Korina Anders, I presume?"**

"**Yes, but I prefer to be called Kory, if you don't mind Mr. …"**

"**Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth. I am here on behalf of Bruce Wayne. Unfortunately he had a meeting and couldn't come to greet you."**

"**Bruce Wayne is my guardian?" Kory asked mildly shocked.**

"**Yes miss. I am his butler." Alfred responded noticing her shock. Soon her expression changed to one he couldn't read.**

"**How is he a guardian for Gotham Tech students?" Kory asked Alfred inquisitively.**

"**His adopted son will be attending Gotham Technical school," Alfred started the story, "They were looking for guardians for the out-of-town attendants and, since Wayne manor has more than enough rooms, he said he would let five students stay in his home."**

**Kory took a few seconds and let the story sink in before she asked, "So who are the other four students?"**

**Gotham Airport**

**One Hour Later**

** "Melissa? Cathy? Bette? Jos-"**

** "Will you just **_**shut up**_**?"**

** Two African-American teens turned around to see two other teenagers, one boy and one girl, walking toward them. The girl had short black hair with dark blue - almost - black eyes and a slightly pale complexion. She was wearing long black pants, black Nikes and a Green Day t-shirt. She looked to be 5'3" and a little younger then the two African-American teens.**

** The boy walking next to her had dark brown, slightly spiked hair, and forest green eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, faded jeans, and a pair of blue and white Addias sneakers. He was an inch taller than the girl and looked to be about the same age.**

** "What about Samantha or Miche-" The boy was once again cut off by the girl. **

** "Gar," the girl started her monotone voice sounding cold and hard. She was clearly agitated by Gar's guessing. "If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?"**

** "Sure," Gar answered grinning from ear-to-ear.**

** The girl sighed, defeated. "My name is Rachel."**

** "That's a cool name-" but before Gar could go any further in his response, Rachel walked away, heading in the direction of the other two teens that were staring at them.**

** He stood there for a moment and stared at them in return.**

** The guy had dark chocolate skin, steel gray eyes, was about six feet tall, with a shaved head, and was well built. He was wearing a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a pair of beige shorts, and clean white sneakers.**

** Gar gulped. The guy was big enough to crush him. He quickly averted his gaze to the girl next to the giant boy.**

** She had the chocolate brown eyes, honey brown hair, tied up in a bun, and her skin was a little lighter than her hair. She was about two inches taller than Gar and was wearing a yellow tank top that said, in black letters, "If my music's too LOUD, You're too OLD" and a pair of black shorts.**

** Rachel took a seat next to the other two teens and put her two bags in front of her and next to the others. Gar finally stopped staring at the other two and did the same.**

** They just sat there silently for a few minutes, the silence feeling extremely awkward to each of them. Finally the African-American girl spoke. "So…who are you guys waiting for?"**

** "Our ride." Rachel answered sarcastically.**

** "Are you guy's brother and sister?" Gar asked cautiously trying not to set off the tall boys' anger.**

** "No," the boy answered with a slight smile. "We met on our plane."**

** "Oh," Gar said relaxing a little. "Do you two live here?"**

** "In Gotham?" the girl said, eyebrows rising. "No, I'm from Los Angeles."**

** "Yeah, and I'm from San Francisco," the boy replied showing some pride.**

** "Cool," Gar said grinning, "I'm from Africa."**

** The others looked at him as if he was crazy.**

** "Africa?" Rachel finally asked, her voice coated with a mixture of sarcasm and disbelief.**

** "Yeah," Gar said, his grin faltering a little, "See, my parents were born here, in America. They were both biologists and they traveled while researching genetic codes. So I was born, and spent most of my life, in Africa."**

** The others nodded in understanding.**

** "So," Rachel said after a short silence, "what happened to your parents?"**

** Gar sat there shocked for a moment, his grin now a deep frown, "They died in a boating accident. After that I stayed with the local villages' chief for a while. He was a friend of my parents. Then I met Steve and Rita Dayton-"**

** "Whoa!" the other boy cut him off in disbelief, "Steve Dayton. As in, like the fourth richest man in the world!"**

** "Yeah," Gar replied unfazed. "Anyway, when they heard what happened, they took me in."**

** The others took awhile to soak it all in. After they did another awkward silence followed. "So," the honey haired girl started, trying to break the silence, and turning to look at Rachel, "Where are you from?"**

** "Azar." Rachel replied, "It's a town in Massachusetts that was named after a woman that was accused of being a witch, during the Salem Witch Trials."**

** "So what are you two here for?" the tall boy asked.**

** "We both got early admission into Gotham Tech." Rachel responded for them.**

** "Really?" The honey haired girl asked, "Vic and I are attending this year."**

** "Awesome!" Gar said, his grin returning with the change of topic, "What are you gonna be? Sophomores? Juniors?"**

** "Karen and I are going to be freshman." Vic replied. Gar's jaw dropped.**

** "That's cool." Rachel said, turning her head to see if her ride was coming.**

**As soon as she did a black limousine pulled its way in front of them.**

**Alfred stepped out of the driver's seat and around the front of the limo. He walked up to the four teenagers and smiled.**

"**Hello," He started, "I am Alfred Pennyworth. I am guessing that the four of you are Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan?"**

**Rachel turned to Gar, a huge smirk plastered on her face, "Garfield?"**

**Gar just put his head in his hands and sighed.**

**Wayne Manor**

**One and a half hours later**

** The car ride over was a little more pleasant than the airport meeting. The others met and talked to Kory, finding out she would be attending Gotham Tech with Vic and Karen. Karen, Rachel, and Kory talked about music and while Gar and Vic started talking about video games. Sooner than they thought they were at Wayne Manor.**

** Bruce Wayne, the owner of the home, was the richest man in the world. So obviously when they saw the manor, even Gar thought it could be bigger. Each of them grabbed their bags, not wanting to trouble Alfred, and followed the balding butler into the manor.**

** The doors opened to reveal the most beautiful home most had ever seen outside of a magazine. The walls were a wonderful cream color with gold trimmings, and a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging over their heads. They looked spacious and welcoming without being very in your face.**

** "Master Tim will show you all to your rooms." Alfred said after closing the doors. He then turned to a dark blue-carpeted staircase and called, "Master Tim!"**

** After calling out one more time, the others soon heard a thumping sound coming from the direction of the stairs. It lasted for a few more moments, before they finally saw a boy, about Gar and Rachel's age, with short, slightly spiked, jet-black hair, and royal blue eyes.**

** When he got to the bottom of the stairs he walked over to the others and stood directly in front of Gar. He was about an inch taller than Gar and was wearing baggy blue jeans, white Nikes, and a baggy red t-shirt.**

** "Everyone," Alfred said getting the other teens attention, "this is Tim Drake, Master Bruces' adopted son. He will be attending school with Master Gar and Miss Rachel."**

** The others introduced themselves to Tim, who shook their hands in return.**

** "C'mon," Tim said after the introductions, "I'll show you to your rooms. But pay attention to the direction we're going in. It doesn't take much to get lost around here."**

** He flashed them a smile, grabbed one of Rachels' bags, and started up the stairs, the others following closely behind him.**

** They went up two floors and took a left into a dead end hallway, with eight doors, four on each side.**

** Tim turned around to look at the others. "Okay, behind me are your rooms. Girls rooms are to my left," he motioned, with his hand, to the doors on his left, "And boys are to my right." He motioned to the doors on his right. "They each have a bed, a dresser, walk-in closet, and TV. The walls are white so that you can repaint or add to the room if you want."**

** He went to the door directly to his left and dropped Rachels' bag there.**

** "Rachel," he started, turning to her, "this is your room." Then he pointed to the door directly across from hers, "And Gar that's your room. The one next to yours is my room, so if any of you need me, I won't be too far." He smiled softly, than turned to look at the door next to Rachel's. "And this room belongs to Barbera Gordon. She's the Police Commissioners' daughter and stays here when her dad works late, which is pretty often. The room next to hers is Karens', and across from Karens' is Vics'.**

** This leaves the last room on the girls' side to-"**

** "Me," Kory said already at the door.**

** "Exactly," Tim said, his soft smile never leaving his face. "I'll let you guys get set up. Remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."**

** He turned and was halfway to his room when someone said, "Actually, I have a question."**

** Everyone turned to Kory.**

** "Whose room is across from mine?" she asked with a curious look in her emerald green eyes.**

** "That's my older brothers' room."**

** "But Alfred said you were Bruce Waynes' adopted kid," Vic replied, looking confused.**

** "Oh, I am," Tim replied, with a look of understanding, now realizing he and Alfred hadn't been that clear earlier. The papers hadn't made as big a deal about it as they had with his brother years earlier and he'd yet to attend any major events with Bruce. "You see I'm Bruces' second adopted son. Richard Grayson is his first, and he's a year older than me, which makes him-"**

** "Your **_**adopted**_** older brother." Kory finished, stressing the word adoptive.**

** "Exactly," Tim said, his soft smile returning, "He's fourteen and will be attending Gotham Tech with Kory, Vic, and Karen. Right now he's away but he should be back about," he paused, thinking for a moment, "two weeks before school starts? I think."**

** "Cool," Karen said with a little smirk, "Well, I don't know about the rest of y'all but I gotta unpack soon before my bag breaks."**

** The others agreed and went their separate ways.**

A/N: As I was going through this story myself, there were a lot of things I realized didn't work, but this was also the first fanfic I've ever written, so on a certain level I'm proud of it. Most of the problems come from this chapter itself, which was originally three separate chapters when I first posted in back in 2006. Short, moved very fast, details came off very similar, things like that which I was happy with before, but not so much now.

Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Two**

**Wayne Manor**

**One Hour Later**

** "I hope you all like roast chicken." Alfred announced as the six teenagers walked into the kitchen.**

** "Uh," Gar started his tone a little unsure, "actually … I'm a vegetarian." He looked up at the others expecting mad, angry, or even killer stares coming from them. Instead he saw a little shock but a lot of understanding.**

** "Um, aren't you guys going to yell at me, call me a freak, or something along those lines?" Gar questioned, now thoroughly confused. **

** "Why would we do that?" Tim replied back.**

** "Yeah," Karen said shrugging a little. "So you like different foods, we all probably do too. My favorite type is soul food, yours is tofu. Everyone is different Gar."**

** Before anyone could say anything else the front door opened and slammed shut in a matter of seconds.**

** "That must be Babs." Tim said, his smile growing slightly.**

** "Who?" Rachel asked.**

** "Barbera Gordon," Tim started to explain, "We call her Babs, but some people call her Barb. C'mon, I'll introduce you."**

** They walked out of the kitchen, through the foyer, and into what looked like the den.**

** Sitting in one of the chairs in the den was a girl with red hair, a few shades lighter than Kory. She was wearing a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of white sandals. She looked up as they walked in and everyone saw her sky blue eyes.**

** "Hey everyone," She said getting up and grinning, looking to be the exact same height as Tim, "I'm Barbera Gordon."**

** She walked over and shook each of their hands. **

** They spent the next hour talking and playing video games and music, before Alfred called out that it was time for dinner.**

** They walked into the huge dining room and everyone took a seat leaving two open spots at the head of the table and the seat to the heads right.**

** "I'm sorry Master Gar," Alfred said turning to Gar. "All we had were some tofu dogs. I hope that's alright."**

** "Yeah Alfred, its cool." Gar replied grinning.**

** The front door soon opened and closed.**

** "That must be Master Bruce." Alfred said after setting the rest of the food down.**

** There was a small pause, and then they heard footsteps coming from the hall and heading in their direction. **

**Just from the way he walked you could tell that he demanded respect.**

** Then, there he was, standing at 6'1"; Bruce Wayne. His royal blue eyes made eye contact with everyone in the room, holding their gazes. As soon as they landed on Kory, a sudden, yet subtle, tension entered the room.**

** He walked over to his seat, at the head of the table, and pulled out the chair.**

** For a while everyone just looked at him; his slicked back, jet-black hair, deep royal blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. Then Kory looked from Bruce to Tim.**

** They looked almost exactly the same. The only differences, other than height and age were Tim kept his hair in messy spikes while Bruce kept his slicked back. Other than physical of course, were basically their personalities.**

** Tim was sitting laid back with a smile on his face. Bruce was obviously more traditional. He was sitting with his back rod-straight and a serious look on his face.**

** If Alfred hadn't told them earlier today that Bruce had adopted Tim, you would actually think they were father and son.**

** "Hello everyone," Bruce finally spoke, his voice calm yet strong, "I'm Bruce Wayne, and all of you that are just joining us are?"**

** Other than Tim and Babs, the others introduced themselves.**

** After a half hour of silence Bruce finally broke it saying, "So, what do you think of superheroes?"**

** "Why do you ask?" Kory questioned, with a suspicious look in her eyes.**

** "Tim, Barbera, and I were discussing it this morning," he replied, the tension between them slowly growing, "and I was just wondering what your opinions on them are."**

** Kory seemed to take a moment to absorb what he said before replying. **

"**I think they are here to help and try to make the world a better place," she said while holding his gaze.**

** "I think they're really cool!" Gar said excitedly, "You know powers, cool clothes, and capes!"**

** "I think they've proven they just want to help." Rachel said looking down at her dinner.**

** "Yeah, like Superman," Vic said picking up from what Rachel said, "He's the strongest guy in the world, and he uses that strength to help people."**

** "Exactly," Karen said, "A lot of superheroes are either human or meta-human and they've all proven they just want to help."**

** There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at Bruce to see what he thought of their views.**

** His face was emotionless.**

** "What do you think about Batman?" Bruce asked looking directly at Kory.**

** The tension increased.**

** Vic, quickly sensing the tension increase, replied, "Uh, he's a tough guy y'know. He probably gets hurt a lot, yet every night he just goes back out there to help."  
"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "He…definitely has an…efficient way of protecting people."**

** Tim and Barb looked worried. Even they didn't know the cause of the tension.**

** "Yeah and that makes him really cool." Gar said, noticing a slight increase in tension again.**

** "I think he does a pretty good job of protecting Gotham," Karen replied to his question, her chocolate eyes flicking from Kory to Bruce and back, "I mean, since he came along crime here has decreased."**

** Even after the others finished stating their opinions, the staring contest continued.**

** Finally, after a few more minutes of staring, Kory stood up, pushed in her chair, and walked out of the room.**

** A shocked silence came from the teenagers while Bruce stared at the now empty seat for a few moments. Finally, he turned his gaze to the others.**

** "Since you're all done eating," He told them as he stood up from his seat and placed his napkin down, "you're dismissed."**

A/N: And the first appearance of Bruce Wayne. What could be going on between him and Kory?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Three**

**One Week Later**

**Wayne Manor**

** "I have something important to share with all of you." Bruce stated to the seven teens sitting before them. He had asked them all to come down to his office after breakfast. "I'm telling you now that what I'm about to share with you is my biggest secret, and I'm trusting you, to keep what you see just that. A secret."**

** He turned to the grandfather clock next to his desk and opened the face. He moved the hands until the clock read 10:47.**

** The clock slowly moved to the left and revealed, to five of the seven teenagers' surprise, a stone staircase leading down into the darkness.**

** "Follow me," Bruce commanded them.**

** He walked down the stairs, Babs and Tim following closely, obviously already knowing the secret he was about to share.**

** Kory was the first to come out of her stupor and soon followed. After a few moments though, she didn't hear anyone following and went back up to check on the others.**

** When she reached the top she found the others still in their shocked state. She giggled at the looks on their faces.**

** "Are you guys coming or not?" She questioned before turning around and heading back down the stairs.**

** After coming out of their shock, the others soon followed her carefully down the stairs.**

** The lower they went, the darker it got, until they were finally at the end. **

**They looked at Bruce, who pointed in front of him.**

** A set of dim lights came on to reveal his secret.**

** "Welcome to the Batcave."**

"**Dude, you have got to be kidding us!" Gar shouted as bats started to fly out from his raised voice. He gave a small squeak and covered his eyes for a moment before he saw the bats fly out of the cave.**

**He turned his gaze back to Bruce.**

**His eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, confusion and a small amount of hope, "Right?"**

** "I don't kid, anyone," Bruce replied, his voice deeper and serious.**

** They were all sitting in front of the Bat Computer.**

** "Gotham is a big and dangerous city," He continued, "and Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Batgirl can't protect it by themselves anymore. We need help. We need the**_** Teen Titans**_**."**

** "What makes you think we could be these…Teen Titans?" Rachel questioned uncertainly.**

** "Based on certain abilities each of you have, we have been able to match you up with a certain power suit," Bruce replied.**

** "How would you know about any of our abilities?" Vic asked trying to sound angry but coming off more curious.**

** "We searched through hundreds of files," Bruce told them, his voice calm. "Your abilities were the ones that stood out most and most compatible with the power suits." **

** "Power suits?" Karen asked.**

** "We've designed state-of-the-art suits that, as long as you wear the necessary components," Bruce started answering, "will give each of you certain powers. They will also increase your strength, speed, and endurance." **

** Vic said next, "So you, Tim, and Babs made up those suits?"**

** "No," Tim started before Bruce could say anything, "Babs and I had nothing to do with it."**

** "The original Robin," Bruce continued from where Tim left off, "and I came up with the concepts and had a friend of ours draw the blueprints. After he drew the blueprints up, we sent out for the necessary parts to make the suits."**

** "Wait a minute," Gar requested, complete confusion filling his face, "isn't Tim Robin?"**

** "Now I am," Tim answered. "But I wasn't up until a couple of weeks ago."**

** "Then who was Robin before you?" Karen questioned, starting to look very confused. Most of the others had the same expressions.**

** "Richard Grayson," Kory spoke, for the first time since they entered the cave. It was if she had known all along.**

** Everyone turned to her in shock. Bruce recovered quickly, "She's right. Dick Grayson is the original Robin and right now he is training around the world. Learning new techniques to teach you when he gets back.**

** "He'll be in charge of the Titans as well, mostly because he has the most experience.**

** "This summer you'll go through training with me. As long as you work hard this summer, by the time you start school in September, you'll be ready to hit the streets, as the Teen Titans."**

** Silence filled the cave as the teenagers thought about what was happening.**

** "How protective are the suits?" Vic asked after a few moments of silence.**

** "Extremely," Bruce started, "They're waterproof, fireproof, and bulletproof. You'll also have a utility belt in case something happens to your powers.**

** "I know this is a big decision and I'm telling you now, if you accept, you will be expected to give 110% everyday. I'm also warning you that if you agree, you will be vigilantes. If you are caught you will be arrested and the sentence can go as far as death. I can only give you a week to decide. The Titans have to be ready by September.**

"**If you choose not to be Titans, that's fine. You are still welcome to stay at Wayne Manor for as long as you like. I just trust that all of you will keep our secret."**

"**What'll happen if we decide 'no'?" Rachel asked Bruce as the others waited for his answer.**

"**We picked several back up students to offer the positions too," Bruce told them as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. "They aren't as qualified as all of you but if they're willing to work for it then they will receive the powers. Same goes if you agree. If you're willing to work for it, then you'll get your powers."**

**They stood there taking in what he said once more.**

** He turned around and started to work on the Bat Computer.**

** Silence.**

** For five minutes, that's all there was.**

** Silence.**

** "I'm in."**

** Everyone looked toward the voice.**

** It was Kory.**

** She stood up and walked to stand in front of Bruce. The others soon followed.**

** Kory looked at each of them before locking eyes with Bruce and smiling. "We're in."**

** Bruce gave them a thin smile before standing up and walking to the other side of the huge computer. All of a sudden he pulled out a hidden drawer and took a book out it. He walked back and held it up so everyone could see it. **_**The Bible**_**.**

** "Since you all agree on this," he started, "It's time to take the oath. All you need to do is put your hand on **_**The Bible**_** and repeat after me."**

** Kory stepped forward first and did as he said.**

** "I, Korina Anders, swear on my life that I will do anything within my power to right wrongs, help the innocent, and protect the people of the world, knowing, completely, the consequences of my actions.**

** "The powers that I receive are my responsibility and to protect them and the people I care about, I will keep my identity a secret.**

** "May God bless me and my quest to help protect and better the world. Amen."**

A/N: And now, it's time to let the training begin!

Thanks for reading! Please drop a review and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Four**

**Two Weeks Later**

**July 5, 2004**

**Batcave Training Room**

** "Aaah!" Vic yelled as he tried punching Kory in the face. She ducked before his fist was even halfway and swept her foot across the floor knocking him off balance.**

** Vic quickly shifted his weight to his hand and performed a perfect back flip. Kory, already reading his move before he could make it, performed a back handspring, and before he could even land, kicked him square in the stomach.**

** "Kory Wins!" Gar shouted at the top of his lungs.**

** Kory took her foot off of Vics' stomach and offered him a hand up. He happily accepted.**

** Bruce stood up from his seat in the stands and walked toward them, the other teenagers following.**

** "You've all been training hard, but some of you still have a long way to go," he started off as they formed a line in front of him, "I can't give you your powers until you master all combat techniques and use of your utility belt. Everyone is dismissed."**

** Most of the Titans in training let out a sigh of relief. **

**For the past two weeks they have been training from eight in the morning to eleven at night with only two half hour breaks.**

** All of them ran to their respective locker rooms to change.**

** All except one.**

** Kory quickly checked her surroundings before approaching Bruce.**

** She knew he knew she was still there but all he did was ignore her for a few moments as he checked the training room computer.**

** "Something wrong Kory?" hHe finally asked, his eyes still focused on the computer screen.**

** "You don't think I belong here do you?" she questioned as Bruce checked the training rooms computer.**

** "Actually," Bruce replied still staring at the screen, "I think you belong here a lot more than the others."**

** Kory leaned against the wall near the computer and stared straight ahead.**

** "Then why do you always stare at me like… like picking me to be a Titan was a mistake?" she asked Bruce quietly.**

** "I don't mean to look at you like that," Bruce stated, still looking at the screen, "It's actually the opposite."**

** There was silence for a few moments before Bruce looked up at Kory, with a slightly curious look in his blue eyes.**

** "You knew I was Batman didn't you?"**

** Kory turned her head to meet his gaze.**

** "Yes," she replied shortly.**

** "Do you know how many people have tried to figure that out? You're the second person to ever figure it out, without the help of superpowers," he said with a hint of a smile.**

** "Who was the first?" Kory asked, already knowing the answer but wanting him to say it.**

** "The first Robin, Dick Grayson." He replied.**

** For a moment Kory could have sworn she saw a small smile appear on Bruces' face, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.**

** "How long have you had these skills?" He asked her soon after.**

** Kory just raised a single eyebrow as if she didn't know what he was talking about.**

** "The detective skills or the martial arts skills?" She asked with a mischievous smile.**

** "Both." Bruce told her, his face showing no emotion.**

** "Since I was a little kid," Kory answered with a shrug, "Around four maybe five years old."**

** For a few minutes, they just stood there in silence before Bruce turned back to the computer, and Kory leaned against the wall again.**

** "I forgive you, y'know," Kory said breaking the silence, "I may not have said it back then but…" She trailed off, deciding not to finish her sentence.**

** The silence was back and the tension between them, at least in Korys' mind, only seemed to increase.**

** "Since you've already passed my little training course," Bruce said breaking the silence, "I've set you up to train with a friend. Tonight, have a gym bag with your training clothes ready. Bring it upstairs so you could grab it when you leave. After breakfast tomorrow, Alfred will give you my friends address and instructions so your new trainer will know I sent you. All you have to do after that is take one of the motorcycles out of the garage, ride to the address, and follow the instructions. **

"**Seeing as how fast you learned from me, it should take you about the same amount of time with your new trainer. Once they tell me you passed their…class, I'll give you one last training course before you train with your powers."**

**Once Bruce finished Kory turned to him and replied, "Okay, thanks Bruce."**

**She turned and started walking toward the girls' locker room.**

**When she was only a few feet away, Bruce spoke up.**

"**Kory." He waited until she turned around before continuing, "Thank you, for… forgiving me."**

** She gave him a comforting smile before she turned around and went into the girls' locker room.**

**The Next Day**

**July 6, 2004**

**The East End**

**Kory rode through the streets on the black Harley motorcycle Bruce let her borrow. She paid close attention to the falling letters on the buildings she passed and tried to find where the building was.**

**Finally she caught sight of the alley Alfred told her about.**

**It had a black bat with a red X through it spray-painted on the two buildings next to the alley.**

**She carefully rode into it and checked around to make sure no one was there before she shut off the bike and pulled off her helmet. She looked to the wall on the right and found a small black metal fuse box on the wall. Pulling out the key Alfred gave her, she opened up the fuse box with it, only to find one red button inside.**

**She checked around her once more before she pressed the button and an opening, big enough for a mini van, moved back and to the right. She looked inside for a moment only to see darkness before she walked back over to the motorcycle and walked it into the opening. After it was in far enough she grabbed her dark purple gym bag out of the removable seat and walked out of the small hiding spot.**

**She pressed the red button again and the opening closed up and locked in place. She closed the fuse box door and locked it with the key before she slipped it back into her pocket and walked out of the alley.**

**Slinging her gym bag over her shoulder and keeping her eyes open for the house that was described to her, she walked three more blocks until she saw it. **

**It was more of an old apartment building than a house. The bricks looked like they were about to crumble and the windows were fogged with dust. The door, which looked to have once been painted a light green judging by the small coloring left around the doorknob and corners, had somehow turned black.**

**Kory quickly looked around before approaching the building. She checked once more to see if she was alone before ringing the doorbell.**

"**Hello?" replied a smooth female voice from an intercom somewhere.**

"**TT2" Kory said to the voice as quietly as she could while still trying to make sure the voice would hear her.**

**There was silence for a moment before she heard a soft click. She opened the door and slipped through.**

**Once she closed the door behind her, Kory quickly took in her surroundings, before walking straight down the hall with only flickering lights guiding her way.**

**The hallway soon came to an end with only two doors on each side of the hall, and one marking the end.**

**Kory moved to stand about two feet from each door. Just as she made sure she had a good hold on her gym bag, the floor opened beneath her.**

**She fell down and onto a smooth metal slide and into the darkness.**

**The slide soon ended as Kory landed on a cushion with a small "Oof."**

**Once again, she quickly took in the room she landed in, but could only see darkness. **

**Suddenly a hand reached out from directly in front of her.**

"**It's nice to finally meet you, Korina," The woman says as Kory took her hand and was pulled up. **

**After Kory was back on her feet the lights turned on to reveal a woman, about 5'7", with short jet black hair and blue-green eyes. "My name is Selina Kyle, but some people know me as Catwoman," Selina said while shaking hands with Kory. **

"**I'm Kory," Kory answered as she stared at Selina trying to figure out what was going to happen next.**

**Suddenly, Selina was grinning like a Cheshire cat. **

"**Let's get started," she told Kory before she stepped back into the shadows and the lights turned off.**

**The next thing Kory heard was the sound of a gun clicking into place just behind her.**

**Meanwhile-At the Batcave**

"**You can't move on until you master combat and your utility belt," Bruce barked out as the teenagers stared at the old utility belts on the long table before them. "You need to know where everything is. If you want, you can set it up the way you like it, but you must know where everything is. I'll give you an hour to memorize the new belts. When I get back we'll start combat with the utility belt you memorized."**

**The others stood in silence as he turned and headed for the door.**

"**Let's see who can improve this time, if any of you can," He muttered as he exited the large training room.**

**There was silence for a few more moments.**

"**Anybody else hear that?" Gar asked the others as he relaxed against the table.**

**The others nodded.**

"**Y'think this was a good idea?" Vic asked next as he started moving a few things from one of his belts pouches to another, "The only progress we've really made is in combat and memorizing only half the stuff in here. How the hell are we gonna be ready by September?"**

"**We work at it," Babs answered after she quickly set up her utility belt. "Our belts are important. They can help keep us safe when we're held up against twenty gunmen in a small room or when we need to pull out our grappling hooks."**

"**But won't our powers keep us safe?" Karen asked as she pulled out a few old bat-a-rangs and counted them before putting them back in.**

"**Yeah," Babs answered with a nod, "but if something happens to mess up your powers like…"**

**She paused to think of a scenario.**

"**Like if you get powers that allow you to fly," she said with a snap of her fingers and a proud smile. "Let's say a knife gets thrown at your boots - those let you hover and fly above the ground. If it hits a certain area you won't be able to fly until you get back to the cave and get a new set of boots.**

"**Now, you have your utility belt as a backup. You can just pull out your grappling hook and go roof jumping. It's actually really fun."**

"**What would be the chances of that happening?" Rachel asked looking up from the belt she was working on and turning to look at Babs.**

"**Not that likely," Babs answered as she turned to Rachel, "but if it has any chance of happening it probably will sometime in your heroic career."**

"**So," Gar said as a wide grin came to his face, "Bruce cares?"**

**Babs and Tim laughed.**

"**He doesn't like to show it," Tim said, returning Gars grin, "but if you ask me, he cares a hundred times more than he lets on."**

"**And since he doesn't let on how much he cares, basically at all," Babs said with a sweet smile, "he completely cares about us."**

**They worked in relative silence for the rest of the hour.**

**Gar would try to crack a joke once or twice.**

**Rachel would tell him to shut up.**

**Once Bruce stepped back in everyone was done with their belts and ready to test them.**

"**Karen," Bruce said as he took a seat on the bottom row in the stands, "you're up against Tim."**

**Karen and Tim nodded as they put on their utility belts and went to the center of the training room.**

**The others grabbed their belts, put them on and walked to the stands.**

"**Computer," Bruce said after everyone took their seats. "Remove table."**

**The floor beneath the table opened up and the table was slowly pulled down. Once it disappeared the floor moved back up and filled in the hole.**

**Karen and Tim gave each other a respectable bow before getting into their fighting positions.**

"**Fight," Bruce barked out once the table disappeared.**

**Karen and Tim circled each other for a few moments before Tim reached into his utility belt and pulled out a bola and swung it at her.**

**She ducked and rolled and came back up with two bat-a-rangs, one in each hand. She quickly shot them out from between her fingers and at Tim. He back flipped, pulled out his grappling hook and shot it out into the top rafters of the training room.**

**It clamped down and he swung out at Karen ready to kick her when she quickly performed a back handspring and was airborne in seconds. She gained enough height to hit Tim right in the face, making him lose his grip on his grapple line and fall to the floor in a slight daze.**

**By the time she landed on the training room floor, he was back on his feet and had pulled out a bat-a-rang. He sent it at her quickly, but she swiftly ducked and threw a small smoke pellet to the ground in-between them.**

**Tim tried to focus through the thick smoke but couldn't see or hear her.**

**Then he heard a small clanking sound he immediately recognized.**

**He looked up but still couldn't see Karen as the thick smoke had risen.**

**He closed his royal blue eyes and tried to focus as the others watched in silence.**

**He shifted his upper body to the left and missed a bat-a-rang coming at his shoulder.**

**Karen jumped from the rafters just as she sent out the bat-a-rang and attacked him from the side just as the bat-a-rang missed.**

**Tim's eyes opened just as he brought up his hand to block the punch she sent at him and grabbed her shoulder before he flipped her to the ground.**

"**Down!" Gar shouted at the top of his lungs moments after Karen hit the ground.**

**Rachel gave him a slap on the back of the head.**

"**We're right here, genius," she told him as he rubbed the back of his head. "We can see what's going on."**

**Tim helped Karen back up and they both bowed as a sign of respect.**

"**Good move," Karen commented as she gave him a light slap on the back. "I thought I had you but you proved me wrong."**

"**Thanks," Tim said with a smile. "I got lucky though. If I wasn't turned toward you when I missed that bat-a-rang I would've probably been hit by your punch."**

**They both turned to look at Bruce and waited to see what he thought.**

**He stared at them for a few moments before he turned to the teenagers behind him.**

"**Vic and Gar," He told them. "You're next."**

**Karen and Tim just sighed as they both took seats on the stands.**

"**Are we ever gonna make it to the next training level?" Karen asked Bruce before Vic and Gar could start.**

"**Do it better next time." Bruce told her bluntly, his gaze still at the two boys preparing to spar. "Now, fight."**

A/N: I know that it's moving very slowly, but I promise it will pick up eventually. Scenes like fights I love writing (I'm big on action/adventure) and probably have the most descriptions in them. There will definitely be more fights later (and they won't involve training).

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Five**

**Two Weeks Later**

**July 20, 2004**

**Wayne Manor-Karen's Room**

"**She's tough." Kory told Karen, Rachel, and Babs, from her place on Karens' bed. She had just finished her training with Selina the day before while the other girls, along with Tim, Vic and Gar, were starting today.**

"**Selina's cool, though. She wouldn't be as strict as Bruce," Barb said to Kory.**

"**I didn't say she was as strict as Bruce." Kory stated. "I just said she was tough."**

**Rachel looked up from her thick book. "Well what did she do to you on your first day?"**

"**Well," Kory started, turning to look at Rachel. "After she introduced herself to me, she started grinning like a Cheshire cat. Five seconds after that I heard a clank behind me, the lights went out again, and just as she stepped back into the darkness, I felt the head of a gun on my back.**

"**I had ducked just in time to miss the bullet the gun fired when she attacked me. We basically fought for four hours, nonstop, in the dark. She doesn't let up until you knock her out or she knocks you out.**

"**She'll probably do the same for you, so don't forget to tell the guys. That way, you're all ready for it."**

**Karen looked up from her magazine, her eyes wide with curiosity, "Were the bullets real?"**

"**No. She told me later, all her guns are full of blanks." Kory said with a comforting smile.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**Hey," Gar called from the other side of Karens' door. "You girls ready to go?"**

"**C'mon before the boys waste some more brain cells," Karen said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. "We'll see ya later girl."**

"**Yeah, see you later Kory," Babs said following Karen out the door, Rachel and Kory following behind them.**

**Once they were outside the room, Karen pulled a key out of her front pocket and locked the door.**

"**Good Luck!" Kory called to them as they walked down the stairs to meet up with the guys. "You'll need it. Trust me."**

"**What took ya?" Tim asked once the girls exited the large mansion.**

"**We were getting advice from Kory," Rachel answered, as they started off for the East End.**

"**What kind of advice?" Gar asked curiously. Karen, Barb and Rachel proceeded to tell them about what happened to Kory on her first day, and by the time they were done they had reached Selinas' apartment building.**

**They looked around to make sure they were alone before ringing the doorbell.**

"**Hello." Selina said through the hidden intercom **

"**TT3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8." Vic told Selina.**

**There was silence for a moment before they heard a soft click. They opened the door and slipped through as quickly as possible.**

**Once Karen closed the door behind her, they took in their surroundings for a few moments, before walking straight down the hall with the flickering lights.**

**The hallway soon came to an end with only two doors on each side of the hall, and one marking the end.**

**Babs led the group to the last door and opened it. She looked back to make sure the all the others were their before walking through. As soon as she stepped through the floor opened and she went sliding down into Selinas' hideout, the other following.**

**They all landed on a few old bed mattresses, laid out to cushion their fall. The lights soon turned on to reveal Selina looking down at each of them, a mischievous glint in her eye.**

"**Hello everyone," She said with a small smile on her face. "Since most of you haven't formerly met me, I'm Selina Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman."**

**They all stood up and brushed themselves off before shaking her hand.**

**Gar turned and whispered to Rachel, "Dude, she seems cool to me. Kory was probably tryin' to scare us."**

"**If you could all spread out so that there's about," Selina paused looking at each of them, "a foot of space between each of you."**

**They smiled and did as she requested. **

**She went down the line checking the distance carefully. Once she was done she grinned like a Cheshire cat. Then there was a large clanking sound just as the light went out. In moments each of them could feel the head of a gun softly touching their backs.**

**Rachel turned her head to where Gar was standing before the lights went out, and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Kory was totally bluffing."**

**Suddenly something hit the wall between Tim and Gar.**

"**Was that a knife?" Tim asked Gar in the darkness.**

**Gar just gulped.**

"**Duck!" Vic called out just as the guns behind them went off.**

**Meanwhile, back at the Batcave**

"**Focus. Concentrate," Bruce told Kory from his place in the stands. He had changed the lights from fluorescent to blue, and covered the floor in a special powder so footprints and handprints could be seen.**

**Kory stared at the prints for a few more seconds, then started pointing and addressing each one slowly, "Vic's, Tim's, Karen's, Barb's, Rachel's, and Gar's."**

"**Excellent," Bruce said standing up and walking over the computer. He changed the lights back and set the floor for automatic cleanup. "You're a very talented detective Kory."**

"**I've never had any real training before," Kory admitted following him out of the training room.**

"**I could tell," Bruce said walking across the cave. "It's a natural thing for you. Whenever you walk into a room your eyes take everything in, in a matter of seconds. You're always on alert, and use all your senses in probably everything you do."**

**They got to a door across from the training room. Bruce pulled a small keypad from the wall and typed in an access code. The door opened and Bruce walked in with Kory behind him.**

"**This is my crime lab. It has anything a detective would need. Some of the equipment is simple while others are very advanced, and I'm going to teach you how to use each piece."**

"**But why just me?" Kory asked while looking around the large room.**

"**Because you have the potential to be one of the greatest detectives in the world," Bruce responded, turning to look at her, "and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Selina does too. My question to you is, are you willing to learn?"**

**Kory looked up from a rack of flashlights and turned to Bruce. "I don't know about being one of the best, but being a detective…" She smiled. "That would probably come in handy on crime scenes."**

**Bruce nodded, "Well then, let's get started. I have two weeks to teach you what it's taken me twelve years to master. By then, the others should have mastered Selinas' training and be ready for working with their power suits."**

**Back at Selinas' Apartment Building**

**Vic stood silently in the dark.**

**He carefully tried to take in everything he heard but there was barely a sound.**

**The only thing he'd heard in the half hour he'd been in the darkness was the small "oof" of one of his friends being knocked out and their bodies falling to the ground.**

**He carefully took a step back as his steel gray eyes tried to find some kind of movement in the darkness.**

**He reached behind him to see if there was a wall but felt someone's stomach instead.**

**The person quickly grabbed his hand and slammed him into the ground.**

"**That's six," Selina said before she clapped her hands and the lights went on, "And incase you haven't already figured it out, I'm gonna train you about stealth. Bruce told me how loud all of you are when you make your attacks, and I'm gonna teach you how to keep silent so your enemies won't be able to hear every move you make."**

**She grabbed Vic's hand and helped him back to his feet.**

"**Congratulations, though," she said as a smile appeared on her beautiful face. "You made it this far and I got the feeling you can make it all the way.**

"**You're all hard workers and great martial artists. This should come easy and in a few weeks you should be ready to start training with your powers."**

"**You say that after you beat us up?!" Gar yelled out in disbelief as he wiped some blood off his bottom lip. "Couldn't you've just told us that from the beginning and skipped the fight in the dark?"**

"**Not if I wanted to see how good you were," Selina said as she pulled a white towel out of her back pocket and threw it to Gar. "Here. You can wipe the blood off your face with this. Barb, you and Tim know where I keep my first aid kits. Get one and bring it over just in case."**

**Babs nodded before heading to the back of the dark cave.**

"**Today we'll work on the silent technique," Selina explained as she sat on one of the mattresses they had landed on forty-five minutes before, "Once you can master moving silently we'll work on your senses. Once you master those two we'll put it all together and work on moving through the dark. It'll take time, concentration, and patience."**

**She grinned.**

"**So," She said looking at each of them, "Let's get started." **

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Six**

**Two Weeks Later**

**August 3, 2004**

**Batcave-Training Room**

"**All of you have been training extremely hard this summer," Bruce told the seven teens sitting in the stands, "There's really not much else I can teach you. So, until Dick gets back, you'll be using your training uniforms. They have about half the power your real uniforms do, so it'll…acquaint you with your powers. You can go change in to them and when you get back out I'll explain them to you."**

**They each got up and headed toward their respective locker rooms.**

**When they returned they were dressed entirely differently.**

**Vic was wearing all black. Black Bulletproof pants and a black bulletproof long sleeved shirt. He had a pair of black gloves that reach up to his wrist and black boots that reached his ankles. On the ring finger of each of his gloves was a small circular disc. He was also carrying in his hand a mask that would cover his entire face. The only color on his whole uniform was his shiny silver utility belt.**

**Tim came out wearing a red long sleeved shirt with an "R" on the left side of his chest. He had the same black pants, boots, and utility belt were the same as Vic and his black gloves reached halfway up his forearm. His mask would only cover his eyes and eyebrows.**

**Gar's suit was similar to Vics' only his gloves reached and boots were a dark gray. His mask was similar to Tims'.**

**Babs was wearing a black uniform as well. Her gloves were yellow and reached up to her forearm like Tims' while her yellow boots reached halfway up her calves. She also had a yellow bat on the left side of her chest. In her hand, she held a mask that had bat ears and covered her face just up to her nose. Her cape reached to a little past her utility belt.**

**Kory was wearing a dark purple, almost black, long sleeved bulletproof shirt. She had black bulletproof pants, and her gloves and boots were similar to Barbs' only black. On the back of each of her gloves was a small circular gem. Her mask was also similar to Tims' and Gars'. Her utility belt matched the others.**

**Rachels' uniform was similar to Korys' but was completely dark blue. Her mask matched Babs' only without the Bat ears at the top, and instead of having a cape; she had a dark blue hooded cloak.**

**Karen was wearing a yellow long sleeved bulletproof shirt, with the same black pants as Kory. Her gloves were similar to Tims' and her boots were the same as Korys'. She had two special metal pieces attached to her utility belt that were shaped like B's. Her mask was similar to Rachels.**

**They all went and stood in front of Bruce.**

"**Gar, come here," he told Gar. The teen stepped forward and faced Bruce.**

"**You will be Beast Boy. When you put your mask on, that along with the technology built into your suit, you'll have the power of the entire animal kingdom," Bruce started off. "The strength of an elephant, the ability to fly like a condor. Basically whatever animal you can think of. But when you put that mask on, your skin and hair color will also change. Your skin will be a grassy green color, while your hair will be a darker forest green."**

"**Uh…Why is my skin color gonna change?" Gar asked looking slightly worried.**

"**It's to help preserve your secret identity. Don't worry, whenever you take the mask off, your skin and hair color will return to normal." Bruce said with a gentle look in his eyes.**

**Gar grinned and put the mask on. In a few seconds his face was a grass green and his hair was a dark forest green.**

**He turned to the others and grinned, "So, how do I look?"**

"**Like a giant puke monster," Rachel said sarcastically.**

**His grin vanished and the white lenses of his mask became slits.**

**Before Gar could retort Bruce cut in, "Forget how you look. Focus on controlling your powers."**

**Gar sighed and walked to the other end of the training room.**

"**Vic, you're next." Bruce said, turning to him.**

**Vic walked up to Bruce.**

"**You will be Stone." Bruce told him.**

"**Oh yeah dude, that'll keep people from thinkin' it's Vic!" Gar yelled from the other side of the training room.**

**Bruce ignored Gar's comment and continued, "Your powers include increased strength and to keep up with the others you can jump long distances. As you can see you have a full-face mask. Don't worry about having trouble breathing; the cloth is specially made to allow you to breath through it. When you put the mask on and bring the discs on your gloves together, your powers will be activated.**

"**Also, like Gar, your outer appearance will change. Like your last name and codename, your body will take on the appearance of stone, which will increase your invincibility slightly above the others."**

"**Cool," Vic beamed as he put his mask on. After it was on securely he brought his hands a few inches apart before banging them together. Suddenly, his whole body changed until he looked like a man made of rock.**

"**Tim will show you how to use a special weight machine, to test your strength." Bruce told him dismissively.**

"**C'mon Rockman." Tim said as he took Vic over to a special machine behind the other Titans.**

"**Funny dude," Vic said as they walked over.**

"**Karen," Bruce started. "Your turn."**

**Karen walked up to him.**

"**You'll be Bumble Bee," Bruce told her. "You'll have powers over electricity and flight. The pieces of metal on your hip are your "stingers". When you hold them with your gloves and have your mask on, you can give off any amount of electricity you want. All you have to do is think about the amount. Barbera will take you to a special set of targets that will measure the amount of electricity."**

**She put on her mask and followed Babs to the area where Gar was practicing.**

"**Kory," Bruce called.**

**She stepped forward.**

"**You'll be Starfire," Bruce stated. "You'll have the power of flight, enhanced strength, and shoot energy from your hands called star bolts. To use the power you have to use great amounts of emotion. Endless joy for flight, boundless confidence for strength, and righteous fury for star bolts. There are special sensors in you mask that can read those feelings."**

**Kory nodded and put the mask on and brushed her bangs to their sides, creating a little heart with her frame for her forehead.**

"**You can practice using your star bolts with Barbera and Karen." Bruce told her. **

**Rachel stepped forward.**

"**You'll be Raven," Bruce told her. "Your powers are very sensitive. When you have your mask and cloak on, and the hood of your cloak is on over the mask, you have the power of flight and can control objects. The thing that makes them sensitive is that you have to have complete control over your emotions. If you lose control while your mask and hood are on your powers could go a little haywire. So I think it's best you try to learn to control your emotions first."**

**Rachel nodded before putting on her cloak and mask. She walked over to the stands and sat Indian style in front of them.**

**She put the hood of her cloak on, took a deep relaxing breath, and closed her eyes. She blocked out the sounds of the others training and was soon trapped in her own world. She sat like that for a few minutes before-**

"**Hey Rae!" Gar yelled waving his hand in front of her.**

**Her eyes snapped open and turned into slits as she looked at him. **

"**Don't. Call. Me. Rae." She told him through clenched teeth. Suddenly the light above their heads exploded. Gar squeaked before running under Rachels' cloak.**

"**What the hell was that?" He yelled.**

**Rachel got up and looked down at him, before answering, "My powers. Deal with it."**

A/N: The next story I'll be uploading is One Tough Summer, in preparation for the return of Dick Grayson. Check out what he's been up to in the next few days, then check back here for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Seven**

**Two Weeks Later**

**August 16, 2004**

**5:30 AM**

**Wayne Manor-Kitchen**

**Kory opened the fridge and grabbed an apple out of the bottom bin.**

"**Mind grabbin me one too?" Asked a voice from the shadows.**

**The moment she heard the voice she dropped the apple and looked toward the door to the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out where and who he was.**

**His voice was slightly deeper than Tims' but definitely not as deep as Vics'. It was actually pretty close to Bruces'. **

**She slowly walked toward the direction of the voice and entered the dining room area. Finally she felt a presence just behind her.**

**She turned around and sent a punch to the person behind her. **

**He caught it with ease, and before she could attack him further, turned on the dining room light so she could see him.**

**There, standing in front of her, was a boy around her age with short jet black hair and a smirk on his face. He was tan and well, but not overly built, and was an inch taller than she was. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a loose black t-shirt, and a pair of black converse sneakers. But the thing that made him extremely mysterious, at least in Korys' eyes, was that he was wearing a pair of dark, black sunglasses over his eyes.**

**She soon felt a shock run through her coming from where he was holding her fist. **

**She blushed before unclenching and lowering her fist, as he let it go.**

**His smirk turned into a small grin. "All I wanted was an apple."**

**Her blush increased and she turned her gaze to the ground for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, before looking up at the young man before her.**

"**Hi," Kory said finally finding her voice, "I'm Kory Anders."**

"**Richard Grayson," He said extending his hand, "but my friends call me Dick."**

**The moment their hands touched again Kory felt the shock come back twice as strong.**

"**So," Dick said after they let each others hands go, "you still wanna grab an apple?"**

"**Uh…Yeah, sure." Kory said turning her gaze from him and back into the kitchen.**

**She walked past him and into the kitchen. She picked up the apple she dropped previously and washed it as Dick went to the fridge to get one for himself. **

**They took seats across from each other at the island in the middle of the large kitchen and bit into their apples.**

**After a few minutes with only the crunching sound from them eating their apples, Richard finally spoke up.**

"**That was a good move," He said after swallowing a piece of his apple. "I knew you were a good fighter but that was pretty amazing."**

"**How do you know I'm a good fighter?" Kory questioned while narrowing her eyes.**

"**I read your file," He stated casually.**

"**How were able to read my file?"**

"**I was trained by Batman as a professional detective since I was about ten years old. Plus, how else could we have picked the right teenagers to be Titans if we didn't have a little background on them."**

"**So," Kory said starting to look a little uneasy, "You know about…?"**

**Even though he was wearing sunglasses she could tell he was looking directly at her. **

**He frowned a little, "I knew about that even before we decided to form the Teen Titans."**

"**Right, guess I kinda forgot," Kory said blushing a little. "You are the original Robin. Bruce would have told you."**

**There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes. They finished up their apples and decided to head upstairs.**

**Dick grabbed his bag off the foyer floor and he and Kory walked silently up the stairs. They walked down the hall and toward their bedrooms. They didn't have to worry about making any noise because the rooms were pretty soundproof.**

**Richard walked to his door across from Korys' and pulled out his key. He opened the door and turned back to Kory, who had just unlocked her door.**

"**I'll see ya tomorrow." He told her with a small smile then walked into his room.**

**August 16, 2004**

**9:30 AM**

**Batcave-Training Room**

"**Man," Vic said as he exited the boys' locker room, "what the hell happened to our training uniforms?"**

"**I don't know dude," Gar said behind him, "but these clothes are pretty awesome."**

"**These are our workout uniforms," Tim told them. "Bruce must have changed them before he went to work."**

**Vic had a loose black t-shirt on with a picture of a boulder on the upper left corner of his chest. A pair of loose black basketball shorts that went down to his knees, with a silver stripe on the sides, and a pair of black training shoes on.**

**Gar had a dark green t-shirt with the picture of a bear with two B's in the middle of it in the same place as Vic's boulder. He also had a pair of loose black basketball shorts that went down to his knees, with a dark green stripe on the sides, and a pair of black training shoes.**

**Tim had a loose red t-shirt with an R on the upper left corner of his chest. He also had a pair of loose black basketball shorts that went down to his knees, with a red stripe on the sides, and a pair of black training shoes on.**

**The girls came out in similar apparel only with a few differences.**

**Kory had a long, dark purple t-shirt with a flame in the space where the boys' pictures were. Inside the flame was a star. Her shorts were loose like the boys, went down to a little past her knees, and had a dark purple stripe on the sides.**

**Karen had a yellow t-shirt with two B's in place of the picture. Her shorts weren't as loose as Kory's and were above her knees, and she had a yellow stripe on the sides.**

**Barb had a black t-shirt with a yellow bat on the upper left corner. Her shorts were set up like Karen's.**

**Rachel had a dark blue t-shirt with the picture of a Ravens head on it. Her shorts were similar to Barbs' and Karens', only they had a dark blue stripe on the sides.**

"**So what are we supposed to do?" Karen asked as she took a seat in the stands.**

"**I don't know," Tim said following her lead and taking a seat as well.**

**The others followed and sat on the stands.**

**Kory looked around the training room for any sign of Richard. She hadn't seen him at breakfast and had started thinking that earlier this morning had been a dream.**

"**Anyone got a CD that we could listen to?" Karen asked the others after a short silence.**

"**I think I've got one in my locker," Gar answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Or was that my desk? Maybe I left one in my backpack? Dude, I could've left them all at-Ow!"**

**Rachel smacked him on the back of his head.**

"**Shut up," she told him as he rubbed the area where she hit him.**

**Suddenly, the door to the boys' locker room opened with a swish just as Gar opened his mouth.**

**Everyone turned their attention to see Richard walk out in a long black t-shirt with some kind of blue bird on the upper left side. His shorts were loose and a little past his knees and had a blue stripe on the sides. He, like all the others, also had a pair of black training shoes on.**

**Kory also noticed, like earlier that morning, he was wearing a pair of black shades so his eyes couldn't be seen.**

**He walked over to where the other were sitting and stood directly in front of them.**

"**I'm Richard Grayson," He said in a commanding voice. "My friends call me Dick. You guys can to. Tim, stop smirking you look like an idiot."**

**The others turned to look at Tim and laughed a little.**

**Tim shrugged and said, "Sorry Dick, just glad to see you again. No offense to Bruce or anything but he was way too strict."**

**Dick chuckled a little. "If you think Bruce was strict," he smirked, "you haven't seen anything yet.**

"**Today, I'm taking charge of the team, not only in training but out on the battlefield too."**

**His smirk was gone and his lips formed a straight line.**

**Korys' eyebrows raised slightly in shock, while everyone other than Babs' eyes, widened in shock. **

**Babs just rolled her eyes.**

"**Well Dick," She said getting up and walking over to him. "It's obvious you'd be in charge since you have the most experience." **

"**Thank you for sharing that, Babs," Dick replied his mouth still in a line. "Now, how about taking a seat and letting me explain everyone's training schedule?"**

**Barb sighed before walking back up to the stands.**

"**Thank you Babs," Dick said turning to look at everyone again. "Now, for the rest of the summer, you'll start training at eight in the morning. You'll change into your training clothes. Your training clothes are basically like regular clothes and will be hanging in your lockers. You'll start your mornings off with stretches then you'll do fifty push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Every two days you'll increase by fifty until you get to two hundred. That's the amount you'll do everyday from then on until I tell you to increase it. After you do those you run ten laps around the training room.**

"**After that you'll go back into your locker rooms and change into your uniforms, which should be in your lockers now. You'll practice facing different villains and situations for at least two hours a day.**

"**I'm going to tell you now, we are a team. We have to depend on each other. When one of us is in trouble, other members have to find a way to help, whether it's catching someone when they get thrown off a building or dropping one fight to help another team member. **

"**Trust. It's a key element in teamwork. We're not just members of a team. We're…friends. Friends look out for each other and help them in their times of need. If the Titans are gonna work, we need to be friends.**

"**So…I'm asking you guys to trust me in the way I train you. I want you all to be safe and to help keep others safe. To do that you all have to work hard and be better than your best. Trust me, in a few months," his smirk returned, "Actually looking at all of you it could only be a few weeks, you'll all think it's the most natural thing in the world to do."**

**There was silence for a few moments while the others took in carefully what he said. They each looked at each other before looking back at Dick.**

"**Hey man," Vic started before anyone else could say anything, "You got our back, we got yours."**

**He stood up and slapped Dick's hand before shaking it.**

"**Yeah dude," Gar said grinning and getting up. "You're the pro."**

"**So you're actually admitting we're your friends?" Barb questioned getting up as well.**

"**Don't get used to it," he replied his face serious once again. She smiled and gave him a small hug.**

"**I'm still in," Rachel said standing up and walking up to Dick also.**

**Tim nodded and walked over to him too.**

**Everyone turned to Kory. She looked at all of them in silence for a few seconds, the other Titans' eyes shining with hope that she'll stay on, while their leaders eyes were unreadable.**

**Then Kory gave a large smile and said, "So when do we get started?"**

**Dick grinned as well, "Tomorrow. Today we play basketball."**

A/N: And we're back!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Eight**

**August 27, 2004**

**10:38 PM**

**Rooftop overlooking Crime Alley**

"**Alright, Titans," Nightwing called through his communicator, "You know the plan. Check positions."**

"**TT2 and 7. Check," Starfire said from her and Ravens' position in the air.**

"**TT3. Check," Stone said from his position at the back door of the warehouse.**

"**TT4. Check," Bumble Bee told him from her position near the fuse box.**

"**TT5 and 6. Check," Batgirl whispered from her and Robins' position in the rafters.**

"**TT 8. Check," Beast Boy replied from his place on the roof.**

"**Okay, begin phase one," Nightwing whispered while carefully looking through the window.**

**Bumble Bee took out one of her stingers and zapped the fuse box. The lights inside the warehouse exploded.**

"**Move in," Nightwing whispered through his communicator before jumping through the window and tackling the man behind it.**

**Beast Boy jumped through the top roof window while Robin and Batgirl jumped from the rafters and knocked out two of the drug runners.**

**Stone broke down the back door knocking the man behind it unconscious in the process. Bumble Bee followed close behind him.**

**Raven swooped down to the area where Stone broke the door, and hid in the shadows, making sure no one escaped through the opening.**

**Starfire flew to the only other exits and focused her star bolt energy into a long beam to meld the metal to the ground.**

**In a few short minutes the Titans had captured and knocked out all the drug runners. Starfire and Raven soon entered the building and Starfire soon lit up a star bolt so everyone could gather the criminals up. Batgirl pulled out a few pieces of long of rope she found from a box on the floor.**

**Raven used her powers to remove all the weaponry from each of the criminals.**

"**You can put them in this box, Raven," Starfire said holding up the box Batgirl got the ropes from, "We can put them under the criminals so the cops won't miss them."**

**Raven nodded and the lenses of her mask gave off a dull white light as the weapons were surrounded by a black energy, and moved into the box.**

"**There are twenty four criminals here," Nightwing said, deepening his voice slightly, "Let's tie them up in groups of four so no one can slip out."**

**The others nodded and moved each of the criminals into a group.**

"**Okay dude," Beast Boy said, his voice slightly deeper as well, "They're all tied up."**

"**Okay then, Beast Boy you lift and tie that group up to that rafter up there," Nightwing told him pointing to the group, "Starfire, you take that group up, Raven you take that group, and Bumble Bee you take that group."**

**While Beast Boy, Starfire, Bumble Bee and Raven flew and tied up their groups, Nightwing shot out his grappling hook and went up into the rafters.**

"**Robin toss up that group's rope," He called out once he landed on metal beam.**

"**Stone could you toss that rope up for me?" Starfire asked Stone as she flew above the final group.**

"**Sure Star," Stone replied as he tossed the rope to Starfire.**

**Just as she got the rope, Nightwing jumped off the beam sending his group up. Once he touched the ground he found a strong piece of steel, and tied his end of the rope to it.**

**Raven, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee were already on the ground with the other Titans, awaiting orders.**

**Once Starfire touched ground, Nightwing pulled a special disc out of his utility belt and pressed the center. Soon a small red light turned on. He went to the back entrance and stuck the disc to the wall, before he turned to the other Titans.**

"**The nights still young and the good villains are just about to come out. I think we should introduce them to the Titans, what about you guys?"**

"**Oh, yeah," Stone said raising his fist and smirking. The others smiled softly.**

"**Then let's go tell'em we're in town. The hard way," Nightwing said as he shot off his grappling hook.**

**The others soon following after him out of the building, before they split up in different directions.**

**Twenty Minutes Later-The warehouse in Crime Alley**

"**Signal's comin from in there, Comish," Detective Harvey Bullock told Commissioner Gordon as they stood outside looking at the warehouse, "Back window and door were busted open. Power's out. And the large garage doors in the back are melted shut."**

"**You go inside yet?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he headed for the open door.**

"**We were waitin for ya," Harvey said as he followed the Commissioner inside carefully. When he got to the open door he signaled for backup from a few of the cops outside before pulling out his gun.**

**The moonlight reflected off of Commissioner Gordon's glasses as he pulled out his flashlight. Just as he did he saw a small red light behind him.**

"**What do we have here?" He asked himself as he walked back to the wall next to the door. He quickly pulled it off the wall to inspect it.**

**The disc was as big as his palm and, on the back was a hollow T with another, smaller T inside it.**

"**T, T," He muttered to himself trying to think of who left the disc.**

"**Hey Comish!" Harvey called out from the center of the room, "You gotta come see this."**

**Commissioner Gordon pocketed the disc before he walked to the direction Harvey's voice came from.**

**He saw the flashlights of Bullock and his officers pointing up and his gaze followed.**

**Up above them were six groups of men, all tied up and hanging from the ceiling it looked like.**

"**What're you waiting for?" Commissioner Gordon asked Harvey as he turned his gaze back to him, "Cut 'em down."**

**Harvey pulled his gaze back to the Commissioner for a moment, looking confused. Then he turned to the police officers behind him.**

"**You heard the Commish," He barked out, "Cut 'em down."**

**The officers nodded before looking for a way to get up there and cut the men down.**

**When Bullock turned back to look at Gordon, Gordon was already halfway to the door.**

**He quickly tried to run after the Commissioner.**

"**So," He said, slightly out of breath as he fell into step with Commissioner Gordon, "When do we go after the guys that did this?"**

"**We don't," Commissioner Gordon told him, "There was a box of weapons on the ground just two feet away from you Harvey. It's obvious to me the people that tied them up are on our side."**

"**Yeah well, it's obvious to me we got another guy that's working in a suit on the other side of the line," Bullock said venomously, "Just like that Bat and the Brat."**

**Commissioner Gordon stopped and stared at Harvey.**

"**I don't know what Batman has ever done to you Harvey," He said strongly as he pulled the disc from his pocket, "but he's done a lot of good for Gotham. This disc is similar to the one he uses to call us to a crime scene. Right now, this person or people are on our side and neither of us have met or heard of them. Until we actually do all we can assume is they're on our side."**

"**I learned a lot of things in my time on the force Commish," Harvey replied as he crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the ground, "One of them is that people wear a lotta masks. You never know what their real motives are until you get ridda them all."**

"**Commissioner!" One of the cops called from inside, "We got three more signals coming from different parts of the city."**

**Commissioner Gordon looked at Harvey one last time before getting in his car, putting the siren on, and driving away.**

A/N: Hope everybody's having a good long weekend in the states!

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Nine**

**September 1, 2004**

**2:25 PM**

**Gotham Technical School**

"**First day of school and we already have at least two hours of homework ahead of us," Dick said as he, Kory, Karen, and Vic exited the school.**

"**Yeah, boy," Karen said as they all left the school grounds and onto the sidewalk, "But we don't work until late, so it's all good."**

"**Yeah and we can probably get the homework done in an hour if we work together," Kory said pulling on the straps of her backpack and walking backwards in front of the others.**

"**Yeah but that's just gonna be a problem," Dick replied.**

"**How?" Vic said slightly shocked, "Seriously dude, if we finish our homework faster we get more free time."**

"**Yeah and that's the problem," Dick said looking at Vic, "If we get hurt during…work, we have nothing to really blame it on. There's only so many times we can use excuses without any real reason."**

"**Like if we got hurt and said it was while playing basketball or something?" Karen questioned.**

"**Exactly," Dick replied, "If we say that to often, people will start asking if we're on a team, then we're gonna have to lie again and again until even we can't keep up with'em."  
"So what if we actually join a team," Kory stated looking at all of them, "We can join the school teams and depending on our injuries, we can say we were just practicing at the manor for the next game."**

"**Yeah that ain't a bad idea, Kory," Vic said a grin stating to form on his face, "They're havin football tryouts next week, Dick you and I can try out."**

"**Works for me," Dick replied with a small smile.**

"**That reminds me Kory," Karen said looking at the red head, "Tomorrow they're holding Volleyball team tryouts, we can stay after and try out."**

"**That's cool with me," Kory said with a smile, "I love volleyball."**

"**We'll have to be on a sports team every season," Dick said looking at each of the others, "We're all really good at basketball, and volleyball and football season ends just before basketball season starts. We can try out for those teams after."**

"**That's cool," Vic said crossing the street and over to a pizza place, "But right now I'm starvin, lets grab a few slices."**

**Dick, Kory, and Karen laughed a little before following him in.**

**Meanwhile-Across town**

"**Mr. Logan!" Yelled the English teacher as she slapped a ruler on Gar's desk. His face fell from his palm and hit it, "It's the first day of school and I'm already boring you?"**

"**Uh," Gar said as he stared up at his teacher, "Is that a question or a statement?"**

**There were a few snickers from the around the class.**

**The teacher glared at Gar in response.**

"**Detention, right?" Gar asked with a small smile.**

**The teacher just nodded her head before going back to her desk to write up the slip.**

"**That's four today," Tim whispered across from Gar, "You tryin to make a record or something?"**

"**It's the first day," Gar whispered back with a shrug, "I always get bored on the first day, and when I'm bored I-"**

"**Drool like a cartoon character when it smells a good meal," Rachel interrupted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**Gar looked confused at first until he turned to Tim and Babs and saw them pointing at his desk.**

**He looked down and saw a huge puddle of his spit on it. His eyes widened as he felt some of it on his face and around his mouth. He quickly wiped it off with the sleeves of his shirt just as his teacher walked back with his detention slip.**

"**I'll be here until six Mr. Logan," She told him, "I have no doubt you've probably received detention elsewhere as well."**

**She turned around and walked back in front of her class before continuing to talk about what they were supposed to accomplish by the end of the year.**

**Gar grabbed the slip, folded it, and put it in his back pocket.**

"**I hate the first day of school," He mumbled as he slumped in his chair.**

"**It's obvious why," Rachel said from behind him.**

**He turned around and gave her a brief glare that she just ignored.**

**Babs giggled silently before writing down a short note on a piece of her notebook paper and passing it to Tim.**

**He opened it up and smirked before passing it across to Gar.**

"**At least it's last period," He read quietly before looking up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching him before he wrote a quick response and passed it back.**

"**Maybe for you three," Tim read quietly. He flashed Gar a quick smile that made Gar glare at him quietly.**

"**Think of it this way," Tim whispered to Gar as the teacher went to write something on the board, "At least you have your afternoon full. We still have nothing to do."**

"**Yeah, this is how I really wanna spend my afternoon," Gar whispered back with a quick eye roll, "With a bunch of old, fat, bitchy teachers that'll probably have me write some two thousand word essay."**

"**So," Rachel whispered from behind him, "This isn't the first time you've gotten four detentions in one day, is it?"**

"**No," Gar said with a smile, "Usually I get five."**

**Rachel just rolled her eyes.**

**September 4, 2004**

**3:28 AM**

**Batcave-Training Room**

**Squeak.**

**Kory had just opened the door of the girls' locker room and heard the squeak of sneakers and the dribbling of a basketball. She looked down and saw that someone had changed the training room floor into a basketball court.**

**She walked out from behind the stands to check on who was playing.**

**There playing in his training clothes was Richard. **

**He dribbled the ball and walked toward the center of the court for a little while before he took off back down the other end and dunked the ball in the hoop.**

"**Not bad, Richard," Kory said picking up a ball off the nearby cart. She dribbled it for a few seconds while walking over to the center of the court. She dribbled for a few more seconds before shooting the ball. **

**It went straight through the hoop with a single swish.**

"**Not bad yourself," Richard replied picking up the ball and throwing it back to her.**

**She caught it with ease and repeated her shot.**

"**So," Kory said after she made another basket, "What're you thinking about?"**

**Richard sighed for a moment before shooting the ball in his hand across the court and into the other hoop.**

**Swish.**

"**I'm sorry Kory," He said after a few more moments of silence.**

**She looked at him questioningly. "Sorry for what?"**

"**For not being there," He said. Even though his eyes were covered with his usual dark glasses she could tell he was looking directly at her, "When your parents died."**

**There was silence for a few minutes. **

**They didn't talk. **

**They didn't move. **

**They just stood there and stared at each other.**

"**Why do you feel so guilty?" Kory questioned softly, breaking the silence.**

**Richard sighed again and walked over to the stands. He sat down in the first row and lowered his head and laced his hands.**

**Kory walked over and sat next to him cautiously.**

"**If I had been there that week," He started off still looking at his hands, "Bruce and I would have caught Zucco before he killed them. I promised myself I'd try to stop what happened to me from happening to anyone else."**

**There was silence for another moment before he spoke up again. "I failed."**

**Kory couldn't believe what she had heard in his voice. It was defeat.**

**She may have only met this young man a few weeks ago, but when she did there was just something about him that made her immediately respect him. When he first walked into that very room, she just saw something that made him different than the others, even Bruce.**

**He was a fighter. Someone who never gives up.**

**He was like her.**

**That's when it clicked. She knew what happened to him.**

"**Zucco…" She paused to gather her thoughts, "He killed your parents to, didn't he?"**

**She didn't wait for him to answer, "I remember, when Commissioner Gordon brought me to police headquarters, he said that I was the second kid to lose my parents to Zucco. You were the first, weren't you?"**

"**May 23, 1999. Yours were killed exactly one year later. Same month, same day, different time, different way." Dick replied after a few moments.**

"**I don't blame you or Bruce, Richard," Kory told him softly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault that Zucco got out. You didn't know he would and neither did Bruce."**

"**It doesn't make the guilt go away," Dick said as he finally brought his gaze up a bit, "In fact, the guilt only got worse when we let Tim down. I know there's nothing we could've done to stop it but-"**

"**You can't help but always wonder 'what if?'" Both he and Kory finished at the same time.**

**They both looked at each other and felt something tug at each of their hearts. **

**They leaned in and just as they were about to kiss, a bright red light went off.**

"**Trouble," Dick said getting up. He was back to his old self in a matter of seconds, "Get changed, it's just us this time."**

**Kory sighed and silently cursed the villain that ruined their moment.**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue. This is my own little version of the beginning of the episode 'Sisters'.

**Chapter Ten**

**September 10, 2004**

**9:25 PM**

**Gotham City Carnival**

"**C'mon Richard! We have to go on the Ferris wheel before we go!" Kory told Dick while dragging him over to the Ferris wheel.**

"**Alright, alright," Dick said once they made it over to the ride. He pulled out two tickets and gave them to the man running the ride.**

**One of the seats stopped and after two other people got off, Dick and Kory got on.**

"**This has been really fun," Dick said as they went around once, "I never thought these carnivals were any fun."**

"**Wait," Kory said looking slightly shocked, "You've never been to the Gotham Schools carnival before?"**

"**No," Dick said looking straight out into the night as they stopped at the top, "I usually skip it and go on patrol."**

"**I haven't been to a carnival since I was five. It was this one actually, when I lived in Gotham," Kory said looking out just as a few fireworks went off.**

**Dick turned to look at her, "How long did you live in Gotham for?"**

"**We moved a few weeks after I went to the carnival. So five years." She turned to meet his gaze and giggled.**

"**What?" Dick questioned tilting his head slightly.**

"**I can see the fireworks reflecting in your sunglasses." Kory said giggling a little more.**

**Dick smirked and shook his head a little before leaning back in his seat.**

**Just when he was about to speak again, they both heard a soft whirring sound coming from behind them.**

**They each looked out to the sides of their seat, when suddenly something whizzed by and grabbed Kory.**

"**Aaah!" Kory screamed as she was picked up by the thing. She was being held by some long purple tentacles. She tried to move her arms out to break free of the tentacles but they only tightened their hold.**

"**Kory!" Dick yelled as he saw her being pulled out and into the night. He carefully stood up in his seat and jumped off the Ferris wheel. As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off to the other end of the Carnival.**

**As soon as he found a dark enough space he took off his hoodie and jeans to reveal his black Nightwing costume underneath, with the large blue bird covering his chest, slightly glowing in the darkness.**

**He quickly gelled his hair so his bangs were sticking up in the air. He pulled out his gloves from his jeans pocket and quickly put them on then he took off his glasses to reveal closed eyes and quickly pulled his mask from his utility belt. Next he quickly hid his clothes behind a nearby bush. He pulled his communicator from his utility belt and pressed the red button before putting it back and running toward the docks.**

**Meanwhile**

"**Okay Gar," Tim said handing him the softball, "Last shot."**

"**No problem dude, I'll get this one easy," Gar said before launching the softball. He threw it hard and finally hit the milk bottles.**

"**We have a winner!" The carnie behind the counter yelled as he reached over for a prize. He handed Gar a giant chicken.**

**Vic chuckled as Gar grabbed the chicken, "And it only took ya ten bucks to win that chicken."**

**The three boys walked over to Karen, Babs and Rachel who were by the popcorn stand.**

"**Hey Rae," Gar said going directly to her and handing over the duck, "Told ya I'd win ya a prize."**

"**A giant chicken," Rachel said sarcastically as she held the prize, "Just what I always wanted."**

**Everyone started laughing after she said that.**

"**How much did it cost ya to win it, Gar?" Karen questioned as she grabbed some of Barbs popcorn.**

**Gar was about to answer but Tim cut in, "Ten bucks. It was a quarter just for three balls to. So he finally won after his one hundred and twentieth try."**

**The others started laughing again while Gar just narrowed his eyes.**

**Right when he was about to open his mouth there was a loud beep. They all stopped and looked around.**

"**Over there," Babs said pointing behind the stands to an empty shadowed area. They all moved quickly over to the area and took off there street clothes to reveal their uniforms underneath. They quickly put on their gloves and masks.**

**Stone pulled out his communicator and checked the signal. "He's headed toward the docks. Let's go!"**

**They all quickly and quietly moved through the shadows and toward the docks.**

**They arrived around the same time as Nightwing and went out onto the dock. From their position they clearly saw something flying off carrying a person with it.**

"**Dude, that thing looks like a flying octopus," Beast Boy told the others, his eyes wide.**

"**Bumble Bee fly up and give it a zap," Nightwing ordered, "Beast Boy, get out there and catch the girl."**

"**Um, Wing," Bumble Bee said with uncertainty in her voice.**

**Nightwing cut her off before she could continue, "The girl will be fine Bee, trust me."**

**Bumble Bee nodded and took off after the monster. Beast Boy took off soon after her and flew low.**

**Bumble Bee flew high until she was even with the creature, when she saw who the girl was she smiled a little.**

"**Get ready!" Bee yelled over the wind. Once she saw Kory nod she put on an extra burst of speed, pulled out her stingers and quickly zapped the creature, which quickly let Kory go.**

**She fell about ten feet before Beast Boy caught her. **

"**Hey Star, how ya feelin?" he questioned once she landed in his arms.**

"**A little dizzy from the charge, but extremely glad my uniform has a rubber lining in it," She answered getting rid of what was left of her shirt.**

"**Where should I drop you off?" he asked looking for a clearing.**

"**Here will be fine Beast Boy," Kory answered pulling out her mask and putting it on. He nodded and let her go at about thirty feet above the water. **

**She quickly pulled out her gloves and put them on. In a matter of moments she was in her uniform and flying through the air and down toward her teammates.**

**She landed down next to her teammates and the eyes of her mask stopped glowing green and changed back to white.**

"**So what's the next part of the plan?" Robin questioned as the creature started flying back.**

"**We take it out," Nightwing answered shortly as he watched the creature turn toward them.**

"**What's it doing?" Batgirl questioned as the creature stopped and floated in mid air.**

**Her question was soon answered as it shot out toward them like a bullet.**

"**I got this one," Stone called out as he got in front of the creature. He spread out his arms wide enough to catch the creature and braced for impact.**

**The creature hit him at top speed and he barely had time to grab onto it. His eyes turned to slits as he dug his heels into the dock. The wood started breaking beneath him as he dug in deeper. Soon the strain started to lift as he felt something tug the purple creature back.**

**He looked up to see that Robin and Batgirl had shot out their grappling hooks and were tying the cord around Beast Boy.**

**Once they had finished tying the cords around Beast Boys' shoulders, he clenched his teeth and started moving toward the end of the dock, trying to get to the water.**

"**Starfire pull on the cords to help Beast Boy," Nightwing ordered, "Stone, let go."**

**Stone did as he was told and let go of the creature just as Starfire grabbed onto the cords and pulled them toward her. The creature continued to fight back by trying to fly the other way, but it was no use. Once it was behind the broken wood Nightwing stood in front of it and pulled a small laser from his utility belt. He carefully cut through the metal head of the creature.**

"**Stone, Batgirl, come here," He called out to the two Titans. Stone jumped past the broken area of the dock and landed beside Nightwing just as Batgirl walked over. "What do you two think?"**

**Nightwing moved aside as he put the laser back in it's pocket.**

**Stone and Batgirl looked carefully inside it, trying to figure out how to shut it off.**

"**Could you dudes hurry up?" Beast Boy called from in front of them, "This thing is about to rip out my back!"**

**Starfire quickly increased her strength to try and take some of the strain off Beast Boy.**

"**Hold on a sec BB," Stone called to Beast Boy.**

"**Yeah," Batgirl said, "We found the problem. Raven get ready to hold it."**

**She reached in and pulled two wires out. As soon as she did the machine was about to fall through the dock, when it was suddenly held in place by a black energy.**

**Robin removed the grappling hooks around it while Nightwing untied the cords from Beast Boys' shoulders.**

"**How long do you think you can hold it Raven?" Nightwing questioned, as Beast Boy collapsed to his knees.**

"**As long as I need to," Raven answered in a monotone voice.**

"**Good. Fly it back to the cave," Nightwing told her as she floated toward the creature, "Stone and Batgirl will be their shortly to check it out." He turned to them and started to whisper, "I want you to open it up and find out where it came from and why it grabbed Kory."**

**They nodded and took off into the night.**

"**As for the rest of us," Nightwing said turning to the other Titans, "We have a city to look out for."**

**Beast Boy started rubbing his shoulders.**

"**Before we actually go and protect the city," He said as he slowly got back on his feet, "Does someone here know how to give a good massage?"**

**Bumble Bee crossed her arms over her chest as Starfire grabbed onto one of Beast Boy's shoulders.**

"**This will hurt," She told him softly as she suddenly grabbed at his arm and pulled it out before swinging it in a circle and popping it back in place.**

**Beast Boy let out a loud yell once she popped it back in place and yelled again when she repeated the process with his other arm.**

"**You okay BB?" Robin asked Beast Boy, who looked like he was about to cry.**

**Beast Boy just turned to Starfire.**

"**Next time, tell me what you're gonna do that'll make my arms hurt because-" He cut himself off as he raised his arms only to find the pain completely gone, "My arms and shoulders have never felt better."**

**He gave Star a quick hug before turning to Nightwing.**

"**Ready to kick some bad guy ass," He told Nightwing with a grin.**

"**Glad to hear it," Nightwing said sarcastically, "Let's go."**

A/N: Updating from my phone today, so I hope this all goes through correctly.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Eleven**

**September 14, 2004**

**3:00 PM**

**Gotham Technical School-Gym**

"**I can't believe Vic and Barb can't find out where that thing came from," Karen whispered to Kory as they laced up their sneakers. They were getting ready for a volleyball match against Porter Tech.**

"**I know," Kory said as she started stretching, "Someone's messing with us and I don't like it."**

**Karen nodded.**

"**I wonder who sent it and why?" Karen asked as she started stretching as well.**

"**I think it was to test us," Kory answered back as she stared off into space for a bit, "if they wanted to attack Selina or Bruce they wouldn't have sent that thing to the school carnival. Only the teenagers and elementary school kids got to the carnival. They figured since we're teenagers, operating in Gotham, we go to one of the schools in Gotham. Then they probably figured at least a few of us would go to the carnival."**

"**Damn girl," Karen said looking very impressed, "You figured all this out just now."**

"**No," Kory said with a small shrug and a smile, "Richard and I came up with a few theories last night. That was just the most likely."**

**Karen still looked impressed.**

**As soon as they finished stretching their coach called them over.**

"**Ok girls," Mrs. Manning said looking down at her clipboard, "We've had a great start this season. I think it's time to pick our team captain, what about you girls?"**

"**Yeah!" The girls replied happily.**

"**Great," Mrs. Manning said with a small smile, "Any nominations?"**

**Michelle, a senior, raised her hand. When Mrs. Manning nodded to her she shocked one of the twelve girls. "I nominate Kory."**

**Korys' eyes widened in shock as she looked at Michelle. Before she could say any thing, Mrs. Manning asked the group, "Ok then, all those in favor of Kory becoming the team captain, raise your hand."**

**Everyone but Korys' hand went up. Mrs. Manning turned to look at her.**

"**Kory," She started off slowly, "Do you accept?"**

**Kory looked from Coach Manning to Karen. Karen nodded and pushed her forward.**

**She turned her attention back to Coach Manning and grinned, "I accept."**

"**Great!" Coach Manning said happily, before taking a small, gold C from her clipboard, "This now belongs to you."**

**Kory took it and happily peeled the paper off the back and stuck it to the right corner of her black and gold jersey.**

**The ref blew the warning whistle and the group looked at Kory.**

"**Okay girls," She said looking at all of them before extending her hand, "Knights on three. One, two, three-"**

"**Knights!" they all yelled together before moving onto the court.**

**Meanwhile on the Football Field**

"**Red 47!" Dick shouted the play quickly, "Red 47! Hike!"**

**His right side was left wide open and he took off with the ball before the other team could notice he was gone. He only had to run another 42 yards to get the winning touchdown and he couldn't spot any receivers to pass to.**

**He didn't need to look behind him to know at least half of Bruisers' team was behind him, he just picked up more speed.**

**25 yards.**

**He ran a little faster.**

**10 yards.**

**Time started to slow.**

**5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**Touchdown!**

**Dick dropped the ball and was soon tackled from behind. **

"**Man that was awesome!" Vic yelled from above him. He got off and offered him a hand up.**

"**C'mon," Dick said a few minutes later, after shaking hands with the other team, "If we hit the showers now we can make it to see half of the girls' game."**

**They rushed up the school and into the boys' locker room. After showering and changing quickly, they packed up their things and just as they were about to head out-**

"**Grayson! Stone!" their coach shouted from his office.**

**They sighed and walked over to their coach's office.**

"**Yeah Coach?" Vic questioned as soon as they walked in.**

"**You can't leave without your jackets," Their coach said with a small smile as he handed them each of them a thick black jacket with gold sleeves. Each jacket had their first initial and their last name in gold on the left side and a GT on the right. On the back in gold embroidery was the word FOOTBALL.**

**What caught Dicks' attention though was that above the GT was a C. He looked up at his coach through his black shades.**

"**Here Grayson," His coach said handing Richard four small, gold C's, "You'll need to put these on your jerseys."**

"**Thanks coach," Dick said taking the C's and putting them in his jeans pocket.**

**Dick and Vic walked out of the locker room, with their jackets over one shoulder and their gym bags over the other, and headed toward the gym.**

"**Congrats D-Man," Vic said as they banged fists.**

"**Thanks, but I'm not to sure I deserve it," Dick said pulling one of the C's out of his pocket.**

"**Don't deserve it!" Vic said with wide eyes, "Dude you're a born leader! I bet that you will get a C for every team your on this year."**

**Dick smirked as he opened the door to the gym, "Not every team."**

"**Yeah," Vic agreed with a smile, "You need a double T for our team."**

"**We all do," Dick said replied.**

**He and Vic chuckled as they walked in.**

**September 16, 2004**

**6:48 PM**

**A Street in Downtown Gotham**

"**Man I totally want a jacket like that," Tim said as he looked at Korys' letterman jacket. It was exactly like Richards' but on the back it said VOLLEYBALL instead of football.**

"**So, you want a Volleyball jacket," Kory said as the rain poured around them. She smiled as Tim's blue eyes went wide, "Because if you do, I'm sure I can get you on the team next year."**

"**Uh, no thanks. I think I'd rather have the football one." Tim said quickly putting up his hands, "No offense."**

**Kory laughed a little, "None taken."**

**They walked up the street and into an empty alley. They checked around to make sure they were alone before walking over to an old manhole cover. Tim checked around one more time before giving Kory the ok.**

**Kory lifted the cover noiselessly and gently set it to the side before starting down the ladder. Tim followed down soon after. Once his head was under, he carefully moved the cover back onto the hole.**

**Once they touched the ground Kory put her hand against the wall and the overhead lights turned on.**

"**It is so cool that Bruce cleaned out a few sewer pipes and hooked'em up to the cave," Tim said as they started down the tunnel.**

"**Totally," Kory said while taking off her now soaked jacket, "its way easier to travel around the city this way."**

"**So how did ya get the money to pay Babs back for the clothes she bought you during the summer?" Tim asked after a few minutes of silence.**

**Kory just laughed for a few moments, before asking, "Did you ever ride a motorcycle before the R-Cycle?"**

"**Not really," Tim said looking a little confused, "Why?"**

"**Because I've been riding since I was about nine years old," Kory said, a small smile gracing her pretty face, "I used to get money by street racing. It's a fast way to get fast cash."**

"**So you found a street race here in Gotham," Tim said understandingly.**

"**Are you kidding me?" Kory said laughing again, "Gotham has more street race courses than Citadel. I talked to Richard a few weeks ago while he, Vic, and I were fixing up some old cars. He races to and he told me the best place to win the most cash. After he gave me a few tips on the course," she paused to smirk, "I won easy."**

"**Damn," Tim said with a playful grin, "I bet a bunch of kids in your school just don't know how bad you are."**

"**If they knew where I used to live, they would definitely know how bad I can be," Kory said with a teasing smiling again, "Where else do you think I learned to kick so much ass? I had to be able to beat up guys three times my size by the time I was six."**

**Tim nodded. **

**He had heard about Citadel from a few people that had moved from there when he was a kid. It was just as bad as Rockwell, which is where Dick grew up. **

**Once he had heard where Dick and Kory grew up his respect for them grew. **

**To come from the tough streets and try to help stop another city from ending up like theirs. It's a hard thing to do, especially when most people that lived in the few cities like theirs came to another city. **

**Usually people like that try to make more trouble than fix it.**

**They reached the end of the tunnel and Kory climbed up the ladder. Tim came up a few seconds later and they walked out of the tunnel room. **

**The door closed with a swish behind them as they walked toward the exit. **

**Instead of taking the stairway up to Bruces' study, they took a left instead. They continued down the walkway a little further before they reached a cage elevator.**

**Tim pushed open the door and waited for Kory to get in. Once she did he pushed the lever to his right forward, and they started to slowly make their way up to the manor.**

**The moment the elevator stopped, they pushed open the doors on the other side of the elevator, and walked up until they reached a wall. Kory found a small handle on the wall and pushed it to the right.**

**The wall opened up to reveal a nice little room with a grand piano in it.**

**As they stepped into the room, the wall, which was a bookcase, Kory had opened, slid back into place. Tim opened the door and they both walked out into the hallway.**

**He ran a hand through his hair checking to see how dry it was.**

"**Another good thing about that tunnel is that somehow, when you walk through it and your wet, by the time you reach the end, whatever was wet is dry," He told her with a bright grin.**

**Kory nodded as she checked her jacket and hair. They both walked into the kitchen to see Alfred cooking dinner.**

"**Hey Alfred," Kory greeted the old man with a smile, "Something smells really good."**

"**Well, Miss Kory that would be the pork chops in the oven, the broiling vegetables and white rice," Alfred explained as he checked the rice.**

"**So where are the others, Alfred?" Tim asked taking a seat on one of the counter stools.**

"**I believe that they are watching television in the living room," Alfred answered, while stirring the rice.**

"**Thanks Alfred," Kory said walking over to the living room, with Tim at her heels.**

**They walked into the large living room to see Richard in there alone, watching the news. **

"**Where's everyone else?" Tim questioned Dick as Kory sat down on the couch.**

"**Karen's in her room, probably listening to music, Vic and Gar are probably playing video games in one of their rooms," Dick started explaining as he turned the TV to picture-in-picture, "Babs is at her house and Rachel's probably in her room meditating."**

"**But Alfred said they were in here?" Tim said looking a little confused.**

"**They were. I'm here now," Dick answered, never taking his eyes off the TV.**

"**So," Kory started, raising one of her eyebrows, "You kicked them out."**

"**Bingo," Dick replied with a shrug.**

"**Okay, thanks Dick," Tim said with a smile before walking upstairs.**

**Once he got to the hallway where there rooms were he opened up Gars' door. The room looked like a jungle. Gar had repainted it the week of his birthday in July. He painted the wall forest green to match his eyes and used a lighter green to paint vines and leaves. He had painted a tree behind his bed and had gotten some green curtains to put around his window.**

**The other reason his room looked like a jungle was because of all of the clothes, books, papers, pencils, and almost everything he owned was scattered around the ground. It looked like his closet and desk exploded simultaneously.**

**Tim shook his head. There was no way Vic would want to play videogames in this disaster area.**

**He closed the door and walked past his room and into Vics'.**

"**Dude you are **_**so**_** cheating!" Gar yelled as Tim entered the room.**

"**Sorry salad head," Vic said as he pressed the combination for turbo, "but I don't cheat."**

**As soon as Vic hit the turbo combination his car sped to the finish line.**

**Tim took a seat next to Gar **

"**Tough luck man," Tim said taking the controller from Gar and selecting rematch.**

"**Let's see if you can do better than Gar did," Vic said with a playful smile as the game began.**

"**Anyone can play better than Gar," Tim relied with a quick smile as he started to focus on the game.**

"**Hey," Gar declared with a glare at his friends, "I'm right next to you."**

**Meanwhile back in the living room**

"_**Once again,**_**" the news anchor said, as Dick flipped back to the news, "**_**The villain Two-Face has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Be cautious th-**_**"**

**Dick shut off the TV then and got up. **

"**C'mon, we gotta talk to Bruce," He told Kory a little uneasily.**

**He headed out of the living room with Kory on his heels. They walked down the hall and to Bruces' study.**

**Dick didn't bother knocking on the door, he just opened it and walked in.**

**Bruce looked up from his work to see Dick and Kory come in. He looked at Dick whose mouth was stuck in a tight line.**

**Then Dick said only one word. "Two-Face."**

A/N: Hope You all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twelve**

**September 16, 2004**

**7:45 PM**

**Wayne Manor- Bruces' Study**

**After hearing of Two-Faces' escape Bruce looked a little unsettled.**

"**What did Two-Face do?" Kory questioned, noticing the look on each of their faces.**

**Dick sighed and turned to her, "A few days from now is the one year anniversary of Jack Drakes' death." He paused and lowered his head, "Two-Face killed him.**

"**Tim hasn't seen Two-Face since but it's only been a year since his dad died. He hasn't gotten any real closure yet. It will definitely be hard on him when he finds out."**

**Korys' eyes widened. **

**She had always thought about what would happen if she met up with her parents' killer again. After the first year of their death she had controlled her anger and decided if she ever saw him again, she would bring him in.**

**Of course when she had thought that she also didn't know she'd be moving back to Gotham and becoming a superhero.**

"**Tim needs to deal with this himself," Bruce finally said after a few minutes of silence. He got up and walked over to his clock, "Two-Face is a big problem for Gotham. I need the Titans to help me search for him."**

**He turned the hands on the clock to 10:47 and the moment the clock opened he went down the stairs and let the clock close behind him.**

**Kory turned to Dick, "So what are we gonna do?"**

"**We spread out," Dick said looking at her through his dark sunglasses, "We'll pair up into groups of two. Tim will come with me. That way I can keep my eyes on him."**

**She nodded and walked out of the study with him.**

**Once they were back in the hallway Kory turned to Dick, "I'll tell the others to come down for dinner then we can eat quickly and head out. I'll call Barb too so she can eat dinner with us."**

"**Good call," Dick said as they split up, Kory heading up the stairs and Dick heading toward the kitchen.**

"**Hey Al," Dick called as he entered the kitchen.**

"**In here, Master Dick!" Alfred called from the dining room.**

**Dick went through the door leading to the large dining room and saw the elderly butler putting everyone's dinner plates in place.**

"**Bruce won't be eating tonight," Dick said as he took away Bruces' plate and utensils, "Two-Face got out."**

**At Two-Faces' name Alfred stopped what he was doing and looked at Dick with wide eyes, "Does Master Tim know?"**

"**Not yet," Dick said as he started putting food on everyone's plates. When he got to Gars' plate he grabbed the Tofu and put it on Gars' plate.**

**When he was done putting the food on the other teenagers' plates they had already entered the dining room.**

"**Uh dude," Gar started as he walked over to the boys' side of the table and took his seat, "I thought we get to serve ourselves."**

"**Not tonight," Dick said as he took his seat and started to eat, "A big villain got out of Arkham and Bruce needs our help catching him, so eat fast."**

"**Who got out?" Tim asked curiously as he was eating his meal.**

"**I'll tell you later," Dick answered in his end-of-discussion voice.**

**They spent the next fifteen minutes eating in silence. Once they were done, Alfred went around and collected their plates.**

**They all walked back to the room at the end of the hallway and into the room with the piano.**

**Karen went over to the piano and hit a combination of keys. The bookshelf opened up once more and they all walked through the opening and into the elevator.**

**Gar pulled the lever toward him and the elevator went down slowly.**

**Once they made it down to the cave they walked into the training room and to their respective locker rooms, to get changed.**

**Once they were changed they walked out into the Batcave and up to the bat-computer. Nightwing went over and opened a map of Gotham on the computer.**

"**Okay," Nightwing said as he scanned the map through masked eyes, "We're going to break up into groups of two. Our target is Two-Face. He's very dangerous so if you find him call in for backup. He won't hesitate to kill you or any bystanders.**

"**Now, groups," He paused and turned to look at his fellow Titans. Batgirl and Starfire were staring at Robin. His fists were clenched tightly, his mouth had turned into a thin line, and the eyes of his mask had turned to slits. It seems Raven had sensed Robins' anger as well, since she turned to look at him, "Stone and Beast Boy will check out Gotham River and Docks. You can take the Bat Boat. Bumble Bee and Raven will check out Crime Alley. Starfire and Batgirl will go to the Narrows, watch your backs." They nodded and waited for him to finish, "Robin will come with me to the East End."**

**Soon after, Starfire flew off through the waterfall at the end of the cave, with Batgirl following behind her on her Bat-cycle, Bumble Bee and Raven flew off moments later to their destination. Once Stone and Beast Boy got the keys to the Bat Boat they took off through an old sewer pipe that took them to the river.**

**Nightwing turned to Robin just as he was about to put on his helmet. **

"**Follow my lead and stay in my sight," He told Robin, his tone clearly stating it was the end of the short conversation.**

**Soon after he said that he put his helmet on, got on his Night-Cycle and took off. **

**Robin sighed and quickly followed.**

**September 19, 2004**

**2:58 AM**

**Gotham City Police Headquarters-Roof**

**The door clicked softly behind Commissioner Gordon as he closed the door. He walked up to the Bat signal and turned it off. He stood next to it and until he felt a presence behind him.**

"**You know," He started while looking up at the night sky, "You could have just knocked on my window or something. It's not like you haven't done it before."**

"**I thought this would be a better way to get you up here alone, so we could reintroduce ourselves," Said a deep voice behind him, but it wasn't **_**his**_** voice. It wasn't Batman.**

**He quickly pulled out his gun and turned toward the voice.**

"**Come out," He said commandingly.**

**As soon as he said that four teenagers walked out of the shadows. He recognized two of them as Robin and Batgirl, but he had no clue who the other two were.**

"**I'm Nightwing," The one in the midnight black uniform said as if reading his mind. The only color on his uniform was a dark gray utility belt and a big blue bird on his chest, "But you would probably know me better as the first Robin."**

"**The first?" The commissioner questioned still holding the gun.**

"**Yeah," Robin answered his voice slightly higher than Nightwings'. His uniform was a whole lot different than the last time he saw Robin. It was red and black and unlike the original Robin, he had long sleeves and a long, black cape that reached to his black boots, "I'm the Titans Robin."**

"**The Titans' Robin?" Gordon questioned again a quizzical look on his face.**

"**We'll explain when we have more free time," Nightwing said. At that moment, Gordon had understood some of what they were talking about. The Robin he knew before had spent a lot of time with Batman, and the way Nightwing just spoke to him reminded him of that Robin.**

"**This is Starfire," Nightwing said pointing to the girl with long red hair and wearing a dark purple uniform. She was an inch taller than Batgirl. Somehow, she looked as tough as Nightwing.**

"**The Teen Titans are a group of teenaged superheroes. There're eight of us," Nightwing started off, "I'm sure you'll meet the others later."**

"**What are you here for?" Gordon questioned them.**

"**To help," Starfire spoke up for the first time. Her voice was strong and brought down a little lower than it probably was without the mask, "Batman asked us to help him track down Two-Face. We've also been helping to take down a few drug runners and gun smugglers over the past few weeks."**

**The commissioner nodded. He turned around and looked back out into the night before speaking, "We just got a guard from Arkham to talk. He said the last thing he heard Dent say before he escaped was that it was time to double it. We're not sure what it is, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out. By the way," he paused and turned back around. When he did, they were gone. He sighed and whispered into the night, "Thanks for the help."**

**Meanwhile a few streets over**

"**So what would 'it' be?" Batgirl asked them as she put her helmet on.**

"**Two-Face has a bipolar personality with an obsession with twos," Starfire said as she stood waiting for the others to get on their bikes, "When he said 'double it', he probably meant the number two. If you double the number two you get"**

"**Four!" Robin and Batgirl answered with smiles full of pride.**

"**But Two-Face isn't going to double everything that has the number two," Nightwing said while swinging his leg over his Night-Cycle, "Lets head back home."**

**The others nodded. Starfire took off into the air while Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl took off on their bikes.**

**Meanwhile-Across Gotham**

"**Why can't I drive?" Beast Boy groaned out for what seemed like the one-millionth time.**

"**Cause I'm older and know how to operate the Batboat," Stone said as he gripped the steering wheel of the Batboat tightly, "Now shut up and keep lookin'."**

**Beast Boy sighed before he turned back to the calm river.**

**Something wasn't right.**

"**Uh, Stone," Beast Boy said looking down into the calm water, "Haven't bodies and blood usually been seen in the river?"**

"**Yeah," Stone said turning his gaze from the water ahead of them to Beast Boy, "Why?"**

**Beast Boy had pulled out his flashlight and pointed it down at the water.**

"**It's," He hesitated for a moment before looking up to Stone, "blue. There's no blood, no floating bodies, its…calm."**

**Stones eyes became slits.**

"**Something ain't right," He muttered so only Beast Boy could hear it, "Why would the mafia and thugs just stop dumpin' the bodies in the river? Why now?"**

**He turned on the on-board computer and selected Two-Face's file.**

"**What're you doin'?" Beast Boy asked as he put the flashlight back in his utility belt.**

"**I think Two-Face has got somethin' to do with this," Stone answered distractedly as he continued typing, "He breaks out, doesn't make a move, now the local mafia doesn't either. Why?"**

**It was a few minutes before he got to the point in the file that he wanted.**

"**He ain't got any mafia connections," He reported to Beast Boy, "At least not any that are his friends. His enemies are another story. According to Bat's file, this whole 'No Bloody Water' thing ain't uncommon. Every time Two-Face gets out, the biggest gangsters and crime bosses stop all their usual activities and focus on him. Seems when he was Harvey Dent he made a lot of enemies with them because he worked so hard to put 'em all away."**

"**Whoa," Beast Boy replied in slight shock, "That's weird."**

"**You're telling me," Stone answered as he revved up the Batboat's engine, "Which means we gotta find him first or else he dies or kills more people. Either way, it's not good."**

**Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement before he looked up at Stone with a confused face.**

"**Why would it be a bad thing if he died?" He asked his stone friend, "I mean, he'll probably get the death sentence sooner or later anyway. After the court's finally proved he's not completely insane."**

"**It's our job to bring the crooks to justice, BB," Stone said as the boat cut across the river before sinking under the water, "If a gang member or guy on the street kills them, then we have to find out who it was and bring them to justice. Basically, the court makes the final decision, no one else. Their decision is the one that brings justice because it's made after a fair and open trial not by one single person's decision. If the decision was up to a person on the street and that person was hurt, either physically or emotionally by the crook, then the crook would probably be dead in five seconds. The court is open-minded, it listens to both points. A person that was affected by the crook would have their judgment clouded; they would probably kill or hurt them without a second thought."**

"**But, does the system really work?" Beast Boy asked as they got closer to the cave, "With all the pretenders in Arkham or the common crooks in jail waiting for a trial that is probably either months or even years away, does our system really work?"**

**Stone looked shocked for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the water in front of him.**

**Another ten minutes went by before they finally reached the cave.**

**They got out of the boat and sent put it away before heading to the training room.**

**Before they entered the room, Stone deactivated his powers and pulled off his mask before turning to Beast Boy.**

"**I don't know, Gar," He finally said, his voice full of honesty and confusion over the question, as if he was still thinking it over, "I just don't know."**

A/N: Hope you all are enjoying Two-Face's arc. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**September 19, 2004**

**3:45 PM**

**Batcave**

"**Okay," Bruce said while looking at Two-Faces' file, "We know Harvey will strike either the Second or Fourth Bank of Gotham at either Two or Four o'clock tonight."**

**He, Dick and Kory were hard at work trying to figure out when Two-Face was going to strike.**

"**How do you know it's tonight he'll go to either of those banks?" Someone's voice echoed off the caves walls.**

**The three of them looked up and spotted Tim walking toward them.**

**Kory turned around in her chair and held up a calendar, "Because after midnight tonight it'll be his fourth day out of Arkham Asylum. He didn't try to steal anything on his second day so it's a lock it'll be tonight."**

**Tim nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. "So which one am I going to stake out at?"**

"**You, Kory, Selina and I are going to the Fourth Bank of Gotham." Dick answered not looking up from the Bat computer.**

"**The other Titans will come with me since Two-Face has a greater reason to steal from the second Bank." Bruce said still looking at the file.**

"**Why does he have a greater chance of going there?" Tim questioned curiously.**

"**His obsession with twos." The three detectives answered simultaneously.**

"**Oh." Tim said.**

**The silence continued.**

**Gotham City Fourth National Bank**

**September 20, 2004**

**2:00 AM**

"**We have movement from the outside." Catwoman whispered through the communicator Nightwing had given her. She was looking down through the second floor window.**

"**Okay, hold your positions until they get to the safe." Nightwing whispered back.**

**Catwoman counted as the members of Two-Faces' gang as they got out of the truck. After Two-Face exited the car she whispered back, "We have 15 thugs each with at least one gun in their hands. Not counting Two-Face."**

**The building was silent for a few more minutes before they heard the door clang open downstairs, followed by a gruff voice shouting, "Take out the security systems first!"**

"**Hold your position down there Robin." Nightwing whispered through his communicator. He knew what Tim was thinking but he couldn't let him risk their plan and get hurt.**

**After a few more minutes of silence Robin whispered through his communicator, "Ten of them are moving upstairs with Two-Face."**

"**Wait for my signal." Nightwing whispered to all of them.**

**Then he, Starfire, and Catwoman saw him walk up. Two-Face. He was wearing one of his black and white, two-tone suits matching his hair. He was flipping his two-headed coin in his hand as he walked up to the safe.**

**He turned back to his gang and said in his gruff two-toned voice, "Break it open."**

**One of the large men went over and pulled out a small hand laser. Just as he was about to use it, Nightwing whispered into his communicator, "Move in, now."**

**At Nightwings words Starfire shot a star bolt out hitting the mans' hand before he could even break off a quarter of the lock.**

**At that same moment Nightwing and Catwoman jumped out from their hiding places and took out two of the thugs.**

**Nightwing shot out a three Night-a-rangs from his utility belt knocking three guns out of three thugs' hands. After the guns were out of their hands Starfire shot out three star bolts knocking the thugs out.**

**Catwoman pulled her whip and swung it at the man who had the laser until it wrapped around him. She pulled him toward her and, at the last second, moved so he would hit the wall. She then whipped it behind her and caught a thug trying to sneak up behind her, and swung him over her shoulder until he hit the ground in front of her and lost consciousness.**

**Nightwing ducked a punch coming from behind him and swept his foot across the ground, causing the thug behind him to lose his balance. However, before the thug could hit the ground Nightwing grabbed his arm and leg and swung him in a circle. He let him go when another thug soon, stupidly walked up them, and took them both out. After he did he noticed that Two-Face was gone. He shot out his grappling hook, knowing Starfire and Catwoman could handle the thugs, and went to find Two-Face.**

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

**The moment Nightwing told them to move in, Robin jumped out from his hiding place and landed silently behind two of the thugs. He walked up behind them silently and banged their heads together, knocking them out.**

**Then before the other three could make a move, he shot out three bird-a-rangs and took out there guns. A few seconds after he launched the bird-a-rangs he rushed toward them and quickly knocked each of them out before hiding in the shadows once more.**

**Only moments later Two-Face had rushed down the steps and looked around surprised his men had been taken out so quickly. He pulled a gun out of his black and white jacket and cautiously walked toward the back exit.**

"**Where're you going Harvey?" A voice asked from the shadows. Just as Two-Face turned Robin jumped from his hiding place and landed in front of Two-Face, his cape draped over his shoulders blending his body in with the darkness.**

"**What's your problem Bird Boy?" Two-Face asked Robin.**

"**You." He answered shortly before walking up to him.**

**Two-Face shot his gun as Robin walked toward him, but they didn't harm Robin as they stuck to his cape for a second before falling on the floor. As he was doing this he was also walking toward the back exit. **

**Just before he was out of bullets he hit the back door and ran out into the rain. Robin quickly ran after him. Just as Two-Face jumped over the back fence Robin shot out his grappling hook and caught Two-Faces' feet.**

**His eyes turned to slits as he pulled Two-Face back over to him.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you Bird Boy?" Two-Face asked as he was dragged through the mud. His face was cut up from being dragged over the fence and his suit was covered in mud.**

"**One year ago today you killed someone close to me." Robin answered him as he grabbed Two-Faces' throat, "I'm not the same Robin you saw last time. I'm the Titans Robin, not Batmans'."**

**He started tightening his grip around Two-Faces' throat. As soon as he did Two-Face lost consciousness.**

**Robin raised a fist in anger and started punching at the unconscious man.**

**He heard the bones of Two-Face's face crack under the power of his punches.**

**He punched Two-Face's jaw and it immediately dislocated.**

"**Robin!" Someone yelled through the rain.**

**Robin looked up and turned around, barely loosening his grip.**

**Then he saw someone running up to them.**

**It was Nightwing. **

**The rain had washed the gel out of his hair and stuck his bangs to his forehead like Robins'.**

"**Stay out of this Wing!" Robin yelled over the rain as Nightwing got closer, "You have no idea how I feel!"**

"**You really think so?" Nightwing asked rethorically, "You really think I don't know how it feels to lose a person I love to a psycho with a weapon? You really think I've never dreamed of the moment where I would be able to hold the person that killed my parent's neck and hold it so tight, it snaps? Or how I could crush his ribs so they puncture his lungs?**

"**I know I could never do it though because every time I had thought about it the next thought that came would be, 'Is that what they would have wanted me to do? To become the same thing that killed them?'**

"**Batman got that question into my head. He asked me that before we went to catch the man that killed my parents. Now it's my turn to ask you that.**

"**Is killing Two-Face what your dad would have wanted? Would he have wanted you to become the same thing Two-Face is? A murder."**

**Robin kept his gaze on Two-Face, his grip loosening with each word Nightwing had calmly stated through the harsh rain.**

**After Nightwing finished, Robin's eyes widened as he finally let go of Two-Faces' throat. His mouth dropped open at the site of what he'd done to his Dad's killer.**

**What he'd almost done. **

**He turned to look up at Nightwing standing above him.**

"**I'm sorry Wing." He said looking up at the first Robin, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."**

**Then the tears started coming through his mask. His shoulders started shaking as he looked down at Two-Face.**

"**What have I done?" he asked his tears mingling with the rain.**

**Robin got up shakily before hugging Nightwing who immediately went on the defensive.**

**As Nightwing felt Robin's tears on his shoulder he hesitantly gave him a pat on the back before gently pushing him away.**

**Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. Let's go home."**

**Robin nodded and they walked away and back to the Cave.**

**September 20, 2004**

**3:55 PM**

**Gotham City Cemetery**

**There standing on a hill under a small tree was Tim. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and an old pair of basketball sneakers.**

**In his hands were lilies and in his royal blue eyes were tears.**

**He bent down and placed the lilies on top of the grave before stepping away.**

"**He was one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet." He said as he felt a presence behind him, "After my mom died he always did what he could to make me happy. Everyday after work, he'd pick me up from school and take me to the park and we'd play catch for an hour.**

"**We were never that rich so he couldn't get me a lot of things but he always made sure I had something for my birthday or Christmas, and made sure we had food on the table.**

"**He always used to tell me, 'Tim, you can do anything you want as long as you work hard enough for it.' He was realistic y'know.**

"**When does the hurt go away?" He asked as he turned around and saw Dick and Kory.**

**They looked at each other before Kory answered for them.**

"**It doesn't. At least, not completely," She said putting a comforting hand on Tims' shoulder, "My parents died when I was ten, right here in Gotham. They're actually buried in this cemetery along with my grandparents. Trust me before I met you guys it hurt a lot more.**

"**The pain lessens when you're around people that understand you. And just knowing that I'm trying to stop what happened to me from happening to anyone else, with people that are trying to do the same thing, helps to.**

"**If you ever need to talk to someone about it, you can always come to one of the Titans." She smiled softly.**

"**Even you guys?" Tim questioned looking at both of them.**

**Kory turned to look at Dick her emerald eyes seeing through his black sunglasses.**

**Dick nodded putting his arm over Tims' shoulder and gave him a soft smile of his own. **

"**Even us lil' bro," He told Tim strongly, "even us."**

**Tim smiled and the three of them walked down the hill and away from the grave.**

**The wind picked up slightly and just before it could blow one of the lilies away, Tim rushed back up and arranged them so they wouldn't blow away.**

**Then he looked back down at the grave and smiled, "I'll see ya later dad."**

_**Jack Drake**_

_**Beloved Husband**_

_**And Father**_

_**We'll Miss You**_

_**December 14, 1971-**_

_**September 20, 2003**_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**October 29, 2004**

**7:36 PM**

**Training Room**

**Kory dodged the kick coming at her head and rolled to the side. The moment she stood up again she caught Richards' fist and tried to punch at him but he caught it easily as well. Then they both performed a head butt and knocked each other out.**

"**Damn." Vic said as they collapsed to the floor. The other Titans just nodded.**

"**Damn is right," Karen said looking at her watch, "They fought for five hours straight and beat each other up pretty good."**

**Rachel walked over to the pair and checked them out, "Dick's got a dislocated shoulder and a few cuts. Kory's got a dislocated hand and a few cuts as well."**

"**You know if we fought either of them," Tim said from his place in the stands, "We'd have been knocked out five minutes into the match."**

**They all nodded again.**

"**So," Babs asked after a few seconds, "How are we going to wake them up this time?"**

**Gars' face lit up and he started to untie his shoe.**

**When the others saw what he was planning to do they all shouted, "No!"**

"**Alright, alright," Gar said as he retied his shoe, "What do you geniuses have in mind then?"**

"**How bout we just pour some water on 'em?" Vic said with a smirk, "It worked last time."**

"**It's better than using Gars' socks." Rachel said as she walked over to the girls' locker room.**

**She came back out with two buckets half full of water. She handed one to Tim and they poured it on Dick and Kory instantly waking them up.**

"**Uh, my head." Kory groaned as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. **

"**Your head," Dick said as he sat up and rubbed his forehead as well, "My head."**

**After he got to his feet he put his left hand on his right arm and popped his shoulder back into place.**

**Kory cracked her neck before grabbing her left wrist and popped her hand back into place.**

**Then she got up and simply stated, "I'm taking a quick shower." before heading off for the girls' locker room.**

**Just as Dick was about to walk off to the boys' locker room the door to the training room opened and Bruce walked in.**

"**Okay," He said while walking over to the teenagers, "I'll be gone for three days. I'm trusting all of you to keep the city sa-"**

"**Safe." Dick cut in, "We know the drill Bruce you've told them about two hundred times and me about three hundred. Don't worry we got everything covered."**

"**I'm trusting you all. Batman already told the Commissioner that the Titans will be watching over Gotham for a few days so if that Bat-signal goes off it's your job to answer it." Bruce said strongly. He looked down at his watch and then back at the teenagers, "I'll be back at 8:00 on the first of November."**

"**Good luck," Dick told Bruce uncomfortably, "And tell Ollie and Roy I said hey."**

**Bruce nodded before he walked out.**

**Dick sighed before walking to the boys' locker room. Before he entered he turned to the other Titans. **

"**You heard the Bat. We're in charge of Gotham now, so head in and get changed."**

**Later**

**11:27 PM**

**Gotham Police Headquarters-Roof**

**Commissioner Gordon walked up to the Bat-signal and peeled the bat sticker off of it. He pulled over a large paper from the side and peeled another sticker off the paper and onto the huge light.**

**He took the old sticker and paper and crumpled them up and threw them into a nearby trashcan.**

**He walked back to the signal and pointed it up into the night sky before turning it on.**

**In a matter of seconds, the new signal in the sky was revealed to be a large, uppercase, hollow T with a slightly smaller uppercase T inside of it.**

**Gordon stood out and looked at the signal, hoping the Titans knew what it meant.**

**He waited about ten minutes before someone spoke up behind him.**

"**I like the new signal, how bout you Star?" Nightwings' deep voice stated simply from behind him.**

**He turned just as Starfire answered with a small smile, "It looks really awesome."**

"**Glad you like it," the Commissioner said after turning off the signal, "When Batman told me he'd be out of town he gave me the new sticker to put on the signal."**

**Nightwing and Starfire looked at each other and shared a small, quick smile.**

"**It's not a permanent thing yet," he continued after adjusting his glasses, "But if you all can catch this villain I'm sure I can get city hall to get another signal for you guys."**

"**What villain is it, Commissioner?" Nightwing questioned his face regaining its seriousness.**

"**Joker and Harley just escaped Arkham about ten minutes before I turned the signal on," Gordon started, putting his hands in his overcoat pockets, "They just sent over the security tape. It's down in my office-"**

"**We'll meet you there." Nightwing interrupted before turning and jumping off the edge of the roof. Starfire hovered a few feet above the ground for a moment before following Nightwing down.**

**Commissioner Gordon sighed and shook his head. He walked back to the rooftop entrance and opened the door and exited the roof.**

**October 29, 2004**

**11:50 PM**

**Gotham Police Headquarters-**

**Commissioner Gordons' Office**

**Gordon closed the door behind him and rolled down the shade on his door before turning the light to his office on.**

"**You're late." Nightwings' voice stated from the few shadows in the room after the lights went on. He and Starfire came out of different shadowed corners and stayed away from the door and window.**

**Gordon sighed before removing his overcoat and putting it on the hook behind the door. "Sorry but I had to assign a team down to check Arkham."**

**He walked over to his desk and took a manila folder and video tape out of it. He handed Nightwing the folder before inserting the tape in the video player and pressing play.**

**Nightwing and Starfire watched as two doors exploded off their hinges simultaneously. Smoke filled the room and through it you could barely see the shadows of two figures moving through the smoke. You could, however, hear the distinct sound of Jokers' laugh as he and Harley made their escape.**

"**So?" The Commissioner asked after a few moments.**

**Nightwing stared at the television for a few more seconds while Starfire looked at the folders contents.**

**He took a step forward and turned his masked eyes from the TV to the Commissioner. **

"**We need access to Arkham." He told the Commissioner. **

"**I'll try my best to keep the team I sent sidetracked," Gordon started off adjusting his glasses again, "But I could probably only give you fifteen to twenty minutes."**

"**It's better than no time at all." Nightwing said as Starfire placed the folder back on Gordons' desk.**

**Nightwing opened up the window and gestured to Starfire to go first. She exited through the window and took off flying. After she went through Nightwing crouched on the windowsill for a second before shooting off his grappling hook.**

**Gordon walked up to the window in time to see Nightwing land on a nearby roof and run off before closing the window.**

**Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop**

**Nightwing jumped off the roof and grabbed onto a nearby flagpole and, shifting his weight, sending him flying up into the air. He took his grappling hook and aimed it at the rooftop across the street. He let it go and swung high across the city streets and landed on the rooftop a few buildings down, and across from Police headquarters.**

**Starfire had already landed there a few moments before he did and was patiently waiting.**

"**What took ya?" She questioned with a small, teasing smile.**

"**Ha ha," Nightwing said dryly as he put his grappling hook back into his utility belt, "You're hilarious y'know that?"**

**Starfire just smirked.**

**Nightwing took out his black and blue Titans communicator. He pressed the small yellow button on the square device and spoke into it, "Alright Titans. Joker's out of Arkham and it's our job to bring him and his favorite clown girl in. Robin and Beast Boy head to Arkham Asylum, Starfire will meet you there. Stone meet me at the abandoned amusement park in Old Gotham. Bumble Bee, Raven, and Batgirl stay on city watch. Nightwing out."**

**He placed his communicator back in his belt before flipping open a special small compartment on it. Inside the compartment was a keypad. He pressed three buttons before flipping the compartment closed.**

**He and Starfire stood on the rooftop for two minutes before they heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding through the back alleys.**

**They jumped off the roof before landing silently in the alley below just as the Night-cycle came to a stop in front of them.**

**Nightwing moved to the back of the motorcycle and pulled his helmet out of the compartment hidden under the removable seat. He dug back into the compartment and pulled out a black square backpack and handed it Starfire.**

"**Good luck and wear your gas masks just in case," Nightwing said before sliding the seat back into place and putting his helmet on.**

"**Thanks," Starfire said as she put the backpack on and shot up into the air and off to Arkham Asylum.**

**Nightwing flipped the visor on his helmet and sped off and out onto the city street. He sped between cars and took a right onto the main road. At the rate he was going it would take fifteen minutes to get to Old Gotham.**

**Meanwhile at the docks**

"**Move da goods ova dare," said a tall man as he lowered his hat over his eyes. As two other men moved the crate to where he asked, the man was grabbed from behind and quickly knocked out.**

**As the other two men settled the crate down, a shadow moved from behind them.**

**It came up quickly behind one of the men and karate chopped him at the back of his neck, knocking him out. It quickly jumped onto the recently placed crate and, before the other man could even open his mouth, kicked him in the face knocking him out.**

**Finally, the shadowy figure stepped into the dim light to reveal Batgirl.**

**Batgirl then silently dragged the men away from the crate and into the shadows.**

**She tied them up with the same type of cord she used for her grappling hook, and then moved through the shadows and towards the boat.**

**She quietly boarded the boat and moved silently checking to see who was left on it. When she didn't see anyone on deck she silently moved to the wheel and saw the captain talking to two more men.**

"**Where are those three nimrods?" The captain hissed to the other men, "They were supposed to leave the guns and report back. How hard is that?"**

**At that moment Batgirl took out a smoke pellet from her utility belt and threw it into the room then closed the door. Once it hit the floor thick smoke started to fill the room the men tried to run out only to find the door shut. Before they could open the door Batgirl opened it and threw a punch to the nearest thug, knocking him out.**

**The Captain and other thug were confused and couldn't see due to the smoke. Batgirl quickly took her chance and knocked the men out before the smoke cleared.**

**She tied them up like she did the other men and took a small disk out of her utility belt. She pressed the center of the disk and a red light came on. She attached it to the door as she left the boat.**

**She moved down the ramp and to the crate the other three had moved. She took another small disk from her belt, pressed the center and, after the red light came on, put it on the crate.**

**She then walked back into the shadows and out of sight.**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**October 30, 2004**

**12:15 AM**

**Arkham Asylum**

**Starfire landed behind the gates to Arkham Asylum and in the shadows. She quickly looked around and didn't see any police cars around. She silently walked to the entrance and slipped through the door.**

**A few minutes after she slid into the shadows Beast Boy and Robin had opened the door.**

"**It's about time." She said walking out of her hiding place.**

**Beast Boy and Robin jumped into a defensive position at the sound of her voice.**

"**Dude," Beast Boy said clutching his chest, "You almost gave us a heart attack."**

**Starfire eyes turned into slits as she shook her head slightly, a small smile appearing on her face.**

"**Come on," She said walking ahead of them through the hallway. They followed quickly and quietly behind her.**

**They worked their way noiselessly up the stairs and just before they got to the hallway where Joker and Harleys' escape took place, Starfire turned to the boys behind her and whispered, "Take out your gas masks."**

**They nodded silently and all three of them opened up their utility belts and pulled out dark gas masks that covered their noses and mouths, and put them on securely. After Beast Boy put his mask on he saw the square, black backpack on Starfires' back. **

"**What's that?" He asked as quietly as he could through the mask while pointing to the backpack.**

"**Forensic Kit." Starfire simply stated before continuing on.**

**Beast Boy turned to Robin. "What's a forensic kit?"**

**Robin just shrugged his shoulders and continued on. Beast Boy sighed through the mask and followed.**

**They carefully opened the door and checked to see if anyone was there. The hallway was deserted. No doubt so when the police arrived they could investigate the crime scene.**

**After they entered the crime scene and closed the door behind them, Starfire turned to Beast Boy.**

"**Watch the door," She told him as she removed the forensic kit from her back, "If you hear anyone caw like a crow. I'll let you know if I need more time."**

"**And what happens if you do need more time?" Beast Boy questioned.**

"**Then think you're an elephant and use your strength to keep the door shut." She said as she quickly came up with a plan for him before she walked to the area that was blasted with Robin at her heels.**

**When they got to the doors Starfire opened the kit and took out a miniature camera, a few plastic bags, and a pair of tweezers.**

"**Check out that room first," She said while pointing to the room Joker left from, "Take a few pictures of the whole room. If you find anything interesting, pick it up with the tweezers and put it in one of the plastic bags. If you need more bags let me know. When you're done with that room, give me the camera so I can store it and give me the bags then move to the next room."**

"**Got it." Robin said taking the miniature camera, tweezers, and bags from her and entering the room.**

**Starfire walked over to the door Harley blasted open. She pulled a small laser from her utility belt and started to cut a small piece of the metal off. She stopped before she could get to either of the edges and pulled out a pair of strong tweezers from the forensic kit. **

**She carefully turned off the laser and used the tweezers to quickly break off the metal. She reached back into the back pack and grabbed a plastic bag and carefully put the metal in it. Then she grabbed a few more incase the metal broke through, before placing the bag in a secret opening on the left side of the kit.**

**She went over to the door the Joker exited from and repeated the process, only putting the bagged metal in the secret compartment on the right.**

**Next she pulled out a miniature camera and took a few quick pictures of the hallway. She took a few pictures of the doors before floating into Harleys' room and taking pictures of it.**

**After she was done Robin approached her and did as she had asked earlier. She gave him a few extra bags and stored everything he collected on the right side, and put the camera in a pouch above it.**

**Right when Robin handed her the things he collected in Harleys' room a few minutes later, Beast Boy started to caw.**

"**I need another minute." Starfire whispered across the room. Beast Boy nodded and followed the plan.**

**Starfire carefully put the things from Harley's room on the left side and her miniature camera in the pouch above it.**

"**What's our way out?" Robin whispered to her while looking around.**

**Starfire stood up, slung the forensic kit over her back, and calmly walked over to Harleys' room where she had seen an open, barred window. She looked through the door to make sure before turning back to Robin.**

"**Out that window." She said before giving off a high whistle through her gas mask so it came off low.**

**In a few seconds Beast Boy came running to them and Starfire pulled the bars off the window. She pointed to it before shooting off through it. Beast Boy came flying out soon after her.**

**Just as the police banged open the door Robin jumped through the window and was immediately caught by Starfire. **

**After that the three of them flew off into the night, and went off back to the Batcave.**

**Meanwhile at the Old Gotham Amusement Park**

"**Y'know," Stone told Nightwing as he finally landed at the amusement park, "We all need a faster way to get around. You, Robin, and Batgirl all have your motorcycles. Maybe we can build a car."**

"**We're not old enough to drive." Nightwing stated simply as they quietly walked into the abandoned park.**

"**So," Stone told him with a shrug as they moved quietly through the amusement park, "I got three reasons we can build a car for ourselves." **

"**And what're those?" Nightwing whispered back.**

"**One," Stone started counting off on his fingers, "We already break a lot of laws. Two, you got to ride a motorcycle before you even got your license, and three, the cops don't even know how old any of us really are, so they won't know."**

"**I'll think about it." Nightwing said after a few moments of silence, "Right now we have more important things to do."**

**Stone nodded and continued looking around.**

"**Stay close," Nightwing whispered as they got close to the hall of mirrors, "Joker is extremely dangerous. The only way we can beat him is if we stick together."**

**They quietly entered the hall of mirrors and carefully walked through, prepared for a trap. **

**Suddenly, Nightwing stopped and stared at the mirror to his right. He turned to Stone and put a finger to his lips, before carefully moving closer to the mirror.**

**He slowly reached out until the tips of his gloved fingers felt the mirror. He brought his hand back and turned to Stone.**

"**It's not a real mirror," He whispered, "Put on your gas mask and move to the side."**

**They both reached in their utility belts and pulled out a gas mask that covered their mouths and noses. After they were on securely they each moved to one side of the mirror.**

**Nightwing reached back out to the mirror and touched it again. He then laid his hand flat against the mirror and ripped it open.**

"**It's a special reflective tin foil," he stated through the gas mask, "glued to a large piece of cardboard."**

**Slowly they moved from the side and looked through the hole Nightwing made.**

**Nightwing pulled a flashlight out of his utility belt and shone the light through the hole. There was a staircase heading down into the darkness.**

**Nightwing nodded to Stone. Stone broke the rest of the false mirror and took a flashlight out of his belt as well. They then walked down the dark staircase and into the unknown.**

**Slowly and cautiously they worked their way down, watching out for any traps the Joker might have set up for them.**

**Finally they made it down.**

**Nightwing took off his gas mask and put it back in his utility belt. **

**As Stone took his gas mask off Nightwing pulled out a pair of infrared goggles and placed them over his mask.**

**Stone turned off his flashlight and waited as Nightwing checked the area.**

"**No one here." Nightwing said after he finished slowly sweeping the area.**

"**Are you really sure of that Bird Boy?" A voice questioned from nowhere.**

"**Joker." Nightwing stated through clenched teeth as he pulled his goggles off.**

**A strange hysterical laugh filled the air as the hidden set of huge stadium lights came on. Then it suddenly stopped.**

**Stone and Nightwing moved so they were back-to-back. Nightwing quickly put his flashlight and goggles into their compartments, and stood battle ready.**

**They looked around the room. There were three huge clown heads, one to their left and one facing each of them. They looked up and could only see solid rock above their heads.**

**What was the Joker planning?**

"**Who are you two anyway?" The Jokers' confused voice filled the room once more.**

**Nightwing smirked a little.**

"**C'mon Joker," He said still looking around for the origin of the Jokers' voice, "Don't tell me you forgot about Robin."**

"**Bird Boy?" Jokers' voice came out again, "What's with the new costume? Black and blue. What're you, too bruised from all the beating I've given ya?"**

**His hysterical laughter filled the room once more.**

"**I moved up in the world." Nightwing said once the Joker stopped luaghing, his eyes turning to slits, "They call me Nightwing now. There's a new Robin and he, Batgirl, and I made a little superhero group called the Teen Titans."**

"**So let me guess," Joker said, his voice taking on a slight edge of boredom, "The rock head behind you is one of these Teen Titans."**

"**The name's Stone." Stone spoke up, his voice strong.**

"**Whatever rock head," Joker said brushing him off, "I think it's time to stop chatting and start having fun. What about you Harley? Harley!"**

**His voice cracked a little as he said her name.**

"**Oh yeah Mista J!" A girls' voice said happily, "You two boys are gonna be in for a lot of fun!"**

"**Well you boys heard Harley," Joker said, his voice taking over the room once more, "It was fun talking to you again Bird Boy, hope your last five seconds on earth are worthwhile. Oh, and rock head, don't expect to be found. You'd probably just blend in with the scenery."**

**Stone's eyes turned to slits when Joker called him rock head again.**

**Then they heard the Jokers laugh once more before the Clown head to their left exploded.**

"**He's gonna bury us in the rubble!" Stone shouted as the other two clown heads went off.**

"**Head for the stairs, quick!" Nightwing shouted dodging a huge piece of rock heading for them.**

**He and Stone kept dodging the rubble and dove back onto the staircase before its entrance was sealed shut.**

**However, they weren't safe yet. **

**The blasts were so big, it caused the rock the staircase and walls were made of, to collapse around them.**

**Nightwing quickly got to his feet and half-pulled Stone up.**

"**C'mon!" He shouted over the noise of the falling rock.**

**Stone quickly got to his feet and took the lead, punching the large boulders and rock pieces into small bits. When they got back to the hall of mirrors, they found the mirrors already fallen and smashed into a million pieces.**

**They quickly dove out of the building just before it collapsed to the ground.**

**Only seconds later, what was left of the building exploded.**

"**That went well." Stone said getting back to his feet and brushing himself off.**

"**The party just got started." Nightwing said his lips turned into a tight line.**

A/N: Joker's in town and causing some serious trouble! Let's see how our young heroes can stop him, because so far it's not going well.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**October 30, 2004**

**2:43 PM**

**Batcave-Crime Lab**

"**So how'd the test come out?" Dick questioned looking over at Kory through his black safety glasses.**

"**Positive," Kory stated as she typed the results into the built-in laptop, "The residue on both doors is a mixture of acid and gun powder."**

"**They must have used the acid to start the opening and then to blast it open," Dick said while looking at the photos of the crime scene that had been taken earlier that morning, "then they somehow got gun powder and blasted the rest of the door open.**

"**Look at these pictures," he said as he walked over to the other side of the table. When he got there he held the pictures out for Kory to see, "What do you see?"**

**Kory looked at each picture for a second then saw it.**

"**There," she said, taking one of the pictures and pointing to a dark line going from the window to the area where the door was, "They must have made a line of gun powder and opened their windows to keep away from the blast. Then they probably used a match to set the gunpowder off and make their escape."**

"**You look through the evidence from Harleys' room," Dick said moving over to the bins they had stored the evidence in, "I'll look through Jokers'."**

**He passed her the bin marked **_**Harley**_** and then looked through Jokers'.**

**She carefully pulled out each piece of evidence before finally finding a plastic bag with some of the gun powder in it.**

**She put on a pair of rubber gloves and tweezers from the drawer next to her. She carefully sifted through the gun powder until she found what she was looking for.**

**She carefully pulled it out with the tweezers and brought it up till it was parallel to her emerald eyes. She smirked.**

"**Got it." She said looking at Dick through her clear safety glasses. In her tweezers was a burnt match.**

"**Excellent." Dick said handing her another plastic bag, "We know how they got out; we just need to find out what they're planning to do."**

**Kory bagged the match and set everything back in its place. The she and Dick cleaned up the lab and headed back into the cave.**

**They walked through the cave and into the training room.**

"**Let's get cleaned up then see what the news has to say." Dick said as he headed toward the boys' locker room. Kory nodded and left to the girls' locker room.**

**Twenty minutes later Dick came out in baggy blue jeans, old, worn out basketball shoes, a loose, short-sleeved white shirt and an old long sleeved black button up shirt over it.**

**Kory came out in baggy blue jeans, worn out black sneakers, and a loose, long sleeved black shirt.**

**They both walked out of the training room and back into the cave. They went over to the bat-computer and took a seat at the keyboard.**

**Kory reached over and pressed the power button. Once the large screen turned on they changed the screen to split pictures.**

**Dick typed in the password and typed in the channels he wanted to watch. He put four of the screens on the news and the other two to regular computer screens. Then he opened up Jokers' folder in one of the computer screens and Harleys' on the other.**

**They sat there for three hours watching the news and reading Joker and Harleys' files.**

**Then suddenly they saw and interesting report on one of the news channels. Dick changed the split screen to thirds and put the volume up.**

"…_**In the past half hour three stores were robbed.**_**" The news anchor started off as Dick started recording the broadcast, "**_**What was odd about these robberies was that no money was stolen. Hold on a moment…**_**"**

**There was a pause for a minute.**

"_**We have just received security footage of one of the robberies,**_**" The anchor said after the pause, "**_**The footage should be shown in a moment.**_**"**

**Just as the anchor said, after a moment the screen turned black and white and you could see the inside of a grocery store.**

**Then the door opened and two people in overcoats, with their hats low over their faces hiding their eyes and scarves hiding the rest of their faces, walked in.**

**They walked past the registers and stopped in front two aisles. There backs were to the camera as they opened their coats and pulled something out. They put the things they pulled out onto one of the shelves in front of the aisles, and walked away.**

**A few minutes after they walked away a thick smoke came from the shelves and the people closest to the shelves started laughing hysterically. Then it started spreading until everyone in the store was laughing.**

**They stopped the tape there and the anchor came back on.**

"_**Thirty-five people, total, were dead by the time that police had arrived. The rest are in Gotham General Hospital, fifty are in critical condition.**_**" The anchor said once he appeared back on screen, "**_**Police, however, are baffled at what the criminals took. The list includes lipstick, deodorant, hair gel, and eye liner. The polices' top suspects of this robbery are the recently escaped Joker and Harley Quinn. In other news-**_**"**

**Dick turned off the news at that moment and turned to Kory.**

"**I think it's time we pay another visit to Commissioner Gordon." He told her as he got up from his chair and turned to Kory.**

"**I'll get Vic and Barb down here first," Kory said as they walked to the training room again, "That way when we get the full list they can find out why the Joker would want it."**

**Dick smirked, "That was exactly what I was thinkin."**

**October 30, 2004**

**6:30 PM**

**Rooftop over Gotham**

**Nightwing looked out into the sky for a moment and smirked.**

**It was going to be a cloudy night which made it even easier to not be seen. He ran off the edge of the roof and shot off his grappling hook to the building across the street. He swung through the alley between the buildings and landed silently on the ground.**

**He ran through the alleys between the buildings only looking up for a second to see Starfire flying above and ahead of him.**

**When he got to the back of the Gotham Police Headquarters, he jumped the fence and shot off his line gun. He pressed the button on the side with his thumb and was slowly pulled up. Starfire was already floating by the window waiting for him.**

"**He's not in yet." She whispered as he opened the window.**

"**Then we'll wait." Nightwing answered as he sat on the ledge and retracted the clamp on the end of his line gun, then he slipped in through the window.**

**After Starfire flew in behind him, he turned around and pulled the window back down, before slipping into the shadows.**

**A few minutes later, Commissioner Gordon walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his overcoat.**

"**You won't need it." Nightwing said stepping out of the shadows but stayed clear of the door, "We came to you."**

"**Um…" The commissioner said as he looked from Nightwing to Starfire, "No offense or anything but why is it always you two that come?"**

"**Nightwing's the leader of the Titans and our best detective." Starfire said to the commissioner, "And I w-"**

"**We're both the teams' best detectives." Nightwing cut her off calmly.**

"**Well you both must be mind readers too," Gordon said as he walked over and put the shade down over his door and overcoat over it, "I was just about to turn the signal on."**

"**We saw the news report," Starfire started.**

"**Thought we should come to you," Nightwing finished off before stepping up to the commissioner, "We're gonna need copies of the security footage and a detailed copy of the list of things Joker and Harley stole."**

"**Figured you would," Gordon said walking over to his desk and unlocking one of the drawers, "Had the guys down in the video lab make copies and I rewrote the list for you."**

**He handed the tapes and list to Nightwing.**

"**We've been working at it all afternoon," He continued as he took a seat behind his desk, "And we still can't find out what Joker wants with the things on that list."**

"**Don't worry" Starfire said taking a look at the copy of the list, "The Teen Titans can."**

**Nightwing opened the window and turned to the Commissioner one last time.**

"**We'll let you know what we come up with." He said before turning back and jumping out the window.**

**Starfire folded the list and placed it in one of the compartments of her utility belt.**

**She turned to the Commissioner as well.**

"**You can expect to hear from us later tonight." She told him before she flew out of the window and out of sight.**

"**I hope so." The commissioner whispered into the night before closing his window.**

**Meanwhile a few alleys over**

**Starfire landed where Nightwing had parked his Night-cycle just a few seconds behind him.**

"**So what do you think?" She questioned as she touched ground.**

"**I think we should relay what's on that list to Batgirl and Stone now," Nightwing said as he slid his seat open and pulled out two helmets. Then he carefully slid the tapes into a secret compartment on the bottom, next to the forensic kit so they wouldn't move, "That way they could get a head start on what the Joker and Harley are up to."**

**Starfire nodded before taking out her dark purple and black communicator and the list from her utility belt. She unfolded the list and pressed the T in the center of the square communicator and speaking into it.**

"**Stone, Batgirl this is Starfire reporting in with the list of stolen items." Starfire spoke into the communicator.**

"**Go ahead Starfire," Came Batgirls' voice, "We're ready."**

"**Red Spice original deodorant," Starfire stared from the list, "Cover Girl Cocoa Cream lipstick, Dove original soap, Cover Girl eye liner, and Reeves hair gel."**

"**Got it." Stone's voice came through the communicator, "We'll start our models once we get the ingredients of each product."**

"**Great," Starfire replied while looking around, "We'll be back in about twenty minutes. Starfire out."**

**She tucked the communicator back in her utility belt before turning back to Nightwing. ****He handed her the other helmet and after she put it on and lowered the visor, they got on the Night-Cycle and rode back to the Batcave.**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**October 31, 2004**

**2:58 AM**

**Batcave**

"**Try melting it and adding," Babs' tired voice paused as she stared at the computer screen, "What haven't we added yet?"**

**She turned to Vic who looked just as tired as she probably did.**

**They were staring at their 3-D model of the things the Joker had stolen and still hadn't been able to find out what he was going to do with it.**

"**We've added everything but the sewer water," Vic said as he slowly started typing in the ingredients, "So, let's just add that."**

**They waited a few minutes before the results came up.**

"**Ok," Babs said as she started looking at the results, "Judging by the quantity of the products the Joker stole, he's definitely planning something big."**

**Vic sighed and just when he was about to give up hope, his eyes widened.**

"**I think we found it." He said as a huge smile started to appear on his face.**

**Babs looked up at the formula and the closer she got to the end the bigger her smile became.**

"**We found it." She said turning to Vic and jumping out of her seat.**

"**We found it!" Vic said louder also getting out of his seat and pumping a fist into the air.**

**The next thing they knew they were jumping up and down in front of the bat computer and were chanting "We found it" happily.**

**Around that same time Beast Boy arrived in the cave. When he heard them shouting happily he flew over there and grinned.**

**Then he went over and started bouncing up and down like a kangaroo and chanting with them.**

**When they heard Beast Boy they stopped and stared at him in shock while he kept bouncing and chanting for a few more minutes.**

**When he finally noticed they stopped, he opened his masked eyes and said, "What?"**

**Vic just shook his head.**

"**Whatever BB," He said before turning to Babs, "Now we just gotta find a cure incase we can't find Joker in time."**

"**I'll get to work on that," Babs said returning to her seat at the bat computer, "You call up Dick and tell him what we found out."**

"**What'd you guys find out?" Beast Boy asked looking at the formula on the large computer and turning his head.**

"**I'll tell ya after I let Wing know," Vic said as he turned on the communication unit next to the bat computer, "Alright BB."**

**Beast Boy nodded and waited as Vic started contacting Nightwing.**

"**Stone to Nightwing," Vic called through the microphone, "Stone to Nightwing."**

**There was silence for a second before they heard Nightwings' voice over the receiver.**

"**Did you and Batgirl figure it out yet Stone?" Nightwings' deep voice clearly stated.**

"**Yup," Vic stated preparing himself to launch into the explanation, "We found out that when the products are melted down and ground into powder and then mixed with sewer water, it will create a deadly laughing gas. He's probably already melted the stuff down by now, but it'll take a little more time for it to cool and then move it so it could be ground into powder. We're working on a cure now but until then you guys are on your own."**

"**Got it, Nightwing out." Nightwing said signing off from his communicator.**

**Meanwhile at the Gotham grocery store**

"**Starfire," Nightwing whispered to the red head next to him, "Head back to the police department and let the Commissioner know what Joker's up to."**

**She nodded before carefully and quietly slipping out of the building.**

**She took off into the air and flew high above the buildings. She flew as fast as she could and, faster than she expected, she saw the roof of Police Headquarters. **

**She flew over to the roof and went straight to the signal. She pointed it up into the sky and flipped the switch, turning the signal on.**

**It was a few minutes before the commissioner came barging through the door, which slammed shut behind him, and practically ran to the Titans signal.**

**He quickly shut it off and before he could take out his gun Starfire came out from the shadows with a small smile on her face.**

"**We have a theory of what Joker's up to." She said as Gordon breathed a sigh of relief, "When the materials are melted together, ground into dust, and then mixed with sewer water, it creates a deadly laughing gas. Two of the other Titans are working on a cure and once they find it, we'll make it and hopefully use it to counter the effects of Jokers' gas before he lets it go."**

"**Thanks for the help Starfire." The commissioner said extending his hand.**

**She shook it for a moment.**

"**Don't thank just me," She said as she started to float a few inches above the ground, "Thank the other Titans as well."**

**Then she flew off into the night.**

**October 31, 2004**

**11:32 PM**

**The Reservoir**

"**Ok boys," Bumble Bee said as she and Raven opened the top of the main sewer pipe, "It's open."**

**Beast Boy and Stone moved the huge container from the cart to the pipe opening.**

"**Ok now that it's on," Raven said walking around the large container and pipe, "How do we get the stuff into the sewer? The container is sealed shut at the bottom."**

**Stone just smiled at Raven.**

**Raven sighed and turned to the container.**

**Her eyes started glowing a dull white and a black energy started glowing around her hands and the container.**

**In a matter of seconds the four teenagers heard the sound of their solution drain down and into the sewer water.**

"**What do you want me to do with the container?" Raven asked her eyes and hands still glowing.**

**Stone pulled out a flashlight and searched the area. He found an empty area where, without the flashlight, the container would not be seen.**

"**Right where the flashlight's pointin at." He stated, keeping the flashlight on the spot so Raven could see the area.**

**She used her powers to levitate the container. Before she sent it to the spot Stone was pointing at, she quickly flipped the container over so whatever was left of the contents wouldn't spill, and set it gently to the ground.**

**As she did that, Bumble Bee rolled the cart back to the main entrance.**

"**Ok," Beast Boy said into his communicator, "We're all ready."**

"**Head over to your designated positions." Nightwing replied through the communicator.**

"**Got it." Beast Boy replied as they moved into the shadows.**

**Meanwhile in the security room**

"**Sometimes I hate monitors." Batgirl said as she stared at the security monitors.**

"**Think of it this way," Robin said from his seat next to her, "After today you hopefully won't have to look at anymore monitors for a day or two."**

**Batgirl just sighed in response.**

**A few minutes later a red light started going off.**

**Robin pulled out his red and black communicator.**

**The monitors soon showed Joker and his cronies breaking in through the old gate.**

"**We have movement at the front gate." Robin reported to the other Titans.**

**There was silence for a moment before Nightwings' voice came through the communicator.**

"**How many?" he whispered.**

**Batgirl, who was watching the monitors, gave the count to Robin.**

"**13 armed not including Joker and Harley." Robin whispered back through the communicator, "They're all heading your way."**

"**Got it," Nightwing whispered, "Hold your positions."**

**Meanwhile back at the main sewer pipe**

**In a few minutes they heard the Jokers' distinct laugh. Then they heard the wheels of the cart Stone, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee and Raven had used only ten minutes earlier.**

"**Hurry boys," Joker said while practically skipping to the sewer pipe, "I can't wait to see old Batsy's face when he drops dead."**

**He laughed again as he jumped up onto the large pipe.**

"**What's taking you so long?" he suddenly shouted to his henchmen.**

"**Harley's in there with you." Came Robins' voice through the other Titans communicators, "She's hiding behind Starfires' spot."**

**Starfires' eyes turned to slits as she stared below her and saw Harley waiting with a huge mallet in her hands.**

"**Starfire," Nightwing whispered into his communicator as Joker continued to yell at his henchman, "You know what to do.**

"**Get ready to move in."**

**Just as Jokers' henchmen were lifting the large canister, Nightwing sent a Night-a-rang at the canister before it was even two feet from the pipe.**

"**You might want to drop it before it explodes." He said jumping down from his hiding spot.**

**Hearing what he said the men quickly dropped the canister and cleared the area safely just before it exploded.**

**The moment the canister exploded the other Titans moved in and quickly took out most of the henchman.**

"**Harley!" Joker called through the smoke and dust left from the small blast.**

**Suddenly a pair of bright green eyes lit up from behind him.**

"**Sorry," Starfire said surprising the Joker, "She got a little tired."**

**Joker quickly pulled out a gun and started firing at her.**

**The bullets clung to her uniform for a moment before dropping to the floor leaving Starfire unharmed.**

**A star bolt quickly appeared in her hand as she shot it at the gun, blasting it out of the Jokers' hand.**

"**Nice trick," He said, a huge grin appearing on his face, "Ever played cards?"**

**He quickly reached into his purple jacket and pulled out a deck of cards. He held them out in his right hand and bent them back before letting them go.**

**The edges quickly turned sharp and Starfire quickly blasted them before they could touch her. Unfortunately, Joker took that time to run away.**

"**Robin, Batgirl," She called after she quickly pulled out her communicator, "He's heading your way."**

**Meanwhile in the security room**

**Once Robin and Batgirl saw the Joker move off they quickly got up and timed the Jokers' arrival. **

**Robin put his ear to the door while Batgirl watched the monitor and held the door handle.**

"**Ten feet." They whispered at the same time.**

**They were silent for a few more moments.**

"**Five feet." They whispered again.**

**Then they started counting off in their heads.**

**Four.**

**Robin removed his ear from the door.**

**Three.**

**He helped brace the door.**

**Two.**

**Batgirl turned to the door and placed her other hand on it.**

**One.**

**She turned the doorknob and just in time, they pushed the door out and hit something, hard.**

**They quickly exited the room to see what they hit and saw Beast Boy.**

"**Where the hell did you come from?" Robin questioned looking down at Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy shook his head then he pointed to both of them.**

"**You," He moved his hand to his forehead and swayed a bit, "Missed."**

**Suddenly Nightwing and the other Titans came running up.**

"**Where is he?" Nightwing demanded.**

"**They hit me instead of Joker," Beast Boy explained, slowly turning to Nightwing, "He's getting away."**

**Batgirl opened the door to the security room and checked the monitors.**

**She turned to the others.**

"**He's about to leave the building." She said, as she turned back to the Titans.**

"**No he's not." Nightwing said, curling his hand into a fist.**

**11:55 PM**

**Back Exit of the Reservoir**

**The Joker laughed as he made his way to the car.**

"**Kids," He said with a wide grin as he hopped into the drivers' seat of the dark purple van, "They just love to play games."**

**He pulled out and hit the gas. He drove through the wire fence and out of the reservoir.**

**Suddenly his grin was gone and replaced with a deep frown.**

"**Wonder why Bats sent the Teen Tidbits instead of coming on his own." He thought out loud while running over a kids' bike.**

**Suddenly there was a large thud on the roof of the van.**

**Joker looked up curiously, and just when he was about to roll down his window to check it out, Beast Boys' face appeared on the wind shield.**

"**What's up, Joker?" He questioned as the Joker screamed for a few seconds.**

"**Dude," Beast Boy said from his place on the roof, "You just screamed like a five-year-old girl."**

**Joker glared at Beast Boy for a second before he regained his huge grin.**

**He hit the gas pedal harder and started moving twice as fast, slamming into the sides of the few cars on the road.**

"**Whoa!" Beast Boy shouted as he held onto the roof tighter.**

**Suddenly Joker hit the brake and Beast Boy went flying off.**

**Joker started laughing again as he hit the gas but then stopped when the car didn't move.**

**He looked out the side view mirror and saw Stone holding the back of the van.**

**Joker pulled out his gun, got out of the car and shot the gas tank before running away as the van exploded behind him.**

**Joker ran through the back alleys and empty side streets just as the midnight fog rolled in.**

"**Batman's out of town Joker." Joker heard Nightwing's voice echo through the empty alley as the Gotham Clock tower started to chime.**

"**But I'm sure we can still have some fun." Nightwings' voice rang out again.**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of Starfires' star bolts came at Joker. He jumped to the side and just when he thought he was safe, a trashcan, cloaked in a black energy, fell from the sky above him. He rolled to the side also dodging a bolt of electricity.**

**He got up and started running again while pulling out a gun and shooting behind him.**

**Just when he thought he got away, a fist came from out of nowhere and smacked him in the face, so hard, he hit the ground hard and started losing consciousness.**

"**Playtime's over Joker," Nightwing said from above him just before his vision was enveloped in darkness.**

A/N: Nighty night, Joker. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**November 1, 2004**

**8:00 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Living room**

**As Dick, Kory, Karen and Vic sat in the living room finishing up their homework they heard the front door open.**

"**Someone want to give me a hand?" Bruce called from the foyer.**

"**We would but we're kinda busy." Dick called from his place on the floor in front of the couch.**

**In a few moments they heard Alfred go to the foyer and take Bruces' bags. Then they heard Bruce come into the living room.**

"**Why are you studying this late?" He asked leaning on the entrance frame of the living room.**

"**We all just got back from double games." Vic said not looking up from his science book.**

"**Yeah," Karen said as she kept writing her report, "Good news is we made it to the championships."**

"**The bad news is," Kory continued also writing her report, "We're gonna be coming in around 7:30 for the next three days."**

"**Hmm," Bruce said as he took a seat in his favorite chair, "Well congratulations and as long as you finish your homework you still have enough time to go out."**

**There was silence for a few minutes before Bruce asked, "So anything interesting happened while I was away?"**

**This time the four teenagers looked up from their work and looked at each other.**

**Dick turned to Bruce, the light shining off his dark sunglasses, "Same old stuff."**

**Then they all turned back to their work.**

**November 26, 2004**

**5:36 PM**

**Batcave-Training room**

"**And Tim dribbles up the middle and past Karen," Gar commentated from his place in the stands, "But Babs comes out of nowhere and steals the ball.**

"**She passes it to Kory. Kory dribbles past Vic, she shoots, annnnd Dick jumps up and blocks the shot. He passes the ball to Tim. Tim fakes out Babs, he shoots and scores!"**

**Gar yelled out the last word so loud his voice bounced off the walls.**

"**Thank you for making deaf." Rachel said sarcastically from her seat in front of Gar.**

**Karen ran over and grabbed the ball. Just as she tossed it in to Kory, the doors to the training room opened up.**

**A girl with midnight black hair and sapphire eyes stepped into the training room. She was wearing a red and white long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans and a pair of plain white sneakers.**

**She walked up to the stands and sat next to Gar, who was paying to much attention to the game to notice her.**

"**Who's winning?" She asked Gar since Rachel was reading a book instead of watching the game.**

"**The guys just tied it." Gar said still not looking at the girl.**

**Rachel on the other hand looked up the moment the girl spoke up.**

**She turned around in her seat and looked at the girl.**

"**Who are you?" Rachel said with a slight edge to her voice.**

**The girl extended her hand to Rachel before speaking, "I'm Donna Troy."**

**When Rachel just raised an eyebrow the girl continued, "Most people would probably know me better as Wonder Girl."**

**Rachel looked at the Donna for a few more moments before shaking her hand.**

"**Rachel Roth," Rachel said as she shook the Donnas' hand, "Raven."**

"**It's nice to meet you." Donna said smiling. The look in her eyes turned to curiosity as she pointed at Gar and asked, "Who's he?" **

"**That's Gar," Rachel said as she turned back to her book, "He's Beast Boy."**

**They sat in silence as the others kept playing.**

**Dick got the ball and dribbled past Karen and Babs. He shot the ball for an extra three pointer but Kory came and swatted the ball away. Karen came and grabbed the ball after it bounced once and then shot it across the court gaining an extra three points for the girls.**

**As Tim ran to get the ball Donna called out from the stands.**

"**You're losing your touch Dick!" She yelled playfully from the stands with a huge smile on her face.**

"**At least I can play, Donna!" Dick yelled back at her as he ran across the court.**

**Donna just stuck her tongue out at him and Dick smirked back.**

"**Time out!" Kory called out before Tim could throw the ball back into play.**

"**Just what I was thinking." Vic said as he walked over to the stands.**

**By this time Gar had noticed Donna and was shaking her hand. **

"**So little lady," Vic said as Donna walked down from the stands and to the six other teenagers, "What's your name?"**

"**I'm Donna Troy," Donna said extending her hand to shake Vics'. When he realized that she had a pretty strong grip he tightened his and she once again tightened hers and told him with a soft smile, "I'm also Wonder Girl."**

**When he heard this he winced. **

"**No wonder you have such a strong handshake." He said before smiling, "Name's Victor Stone. I'm Stone."**

**Donna just smiled in response before shaking Tims' hand as he introduced himself.**

"**Dick hasn't told us anything about you." Tim said after he let go of her hand and stressed the word anything. He grinned, "Especially how pretty you are."**

**Donna just laughed and ruffled his spiky hair.**

"**Excuse him," Babs said as she walked up and shook Donnas' hand, "He just discovered his hormones. I'm Barbera Gordon but you could call me Babs or Barb."**

"**Nice to meet you." Donna said after shaking her hand.**

**Donna turned to Karen and shook her hand.**

"**Karen Beecher," Karen said giving Donna a warm smile, "I'm Bumble Bee. I've seen you and Wonder Woman on TV, you both kick butt."**

"**Thanks." Donna said smiling with pride.**

**Then Donna finally turned to Kory. **

**They looked at each other for a few moments as if sizing each other up. Before they could introduce themselves to each other however, Gar cut in.**

"**Dudes, you three are the same height!" He told them pointing at Donna, Kory, and Karen.**

**It was true; when they stood close to one another you could see that they were all the same height.**

**Kory and Donna smiled at Gar and shook their heads slightly before turning to look at each other again.**

**Kory extended her hand to Donna.**

"**I'm Kory Anders," She said her smile still on her face.**

"**Donna Troy." Donna said with a smile as well.**

**The Next Morning**

**Batcave-Training Room**

**6:12 AM**

**Kory and Dick kept swatting at each others hands.**

**Kory was dressed in black track pants with a dark purple stripe down each side. She was also wearing a loose, long sleeve dark purple shirt with her Starfire insignia on the left side, and her training shoes.**

**Dick was wearing black track pants with a blue stripe on the sides, a loose, black T-shirt with his Nightwing insignia on the left side, his training shoes, and his trademark black sunglasses that he never took off in front of anyone.**

**They kept up with the exercise until the door to the training room opened and Donna stepped in.**

**She was dressed in a plain red long sleeved shirt, gray sweatpants, and the white sneakers she was wearing the day before.**

**Dick smirked.**

"**Glad you decided to join us." He told her as she stepped in.**

**Donna just sighed and rolled her eyes but with a smile told him, "Shut up Dick."**

**Kory giggled.**

"**So," Kory said after Donna walked up to them, "You want to have a few practice matches?"**

"**Sure." Donna said with a smile.**

**Dick laughed and walked up to the stands.**

**Kory and Donna looked at him with raised eyebrows.**

"**This is going to be good." Dick said after he stopped laughing and sat at the top of the stands, "I'll call the match."**

**They turned to each other and shook hands before taking a few paces away from each other.**

"**Fighting positions," Dick called from the stands. They each took a somewhat relaxed position, "Fight."**

**Donna ran at Kory, her fist headed straight for Korys' face. Kory braced herself for the punch. At the last second Donna switched fists and prepared to punch Kory in the gut. Kory blocked the punch, grabbed Donna by the shoulder with her other hand, and flipped her over.**

"**Win goes to Kory." Dick yelled from the stands.**

**Kory offered Donna a hand up and they fought again.**

**Donna came at Kory with a punch aimed at Kory's stomach but switched to hit her in the face at the last minute. Kory dodged it and blocked the kick that was coming next before holding onto the leg and flipping Donna to the floor.**

"**Kory." Dick called from the stands clearly interested in the way the fight was going.**

**Each time they fought Donna would put all her strength into one move that always got blocked by Kory, who flipped her over.**

"**Kory wins again." Dick called from the stands as Kory flipped Donna over for the fiftieth time.**

"**Could I offer you some advice?" Kory asked politely as she helped Donna up.**

"**Sure." Donna said as she swept the dirt from the floor off her clothes**

"**Try to put small amounts of strength into your attacks and then work up to stronger attacks." Kory politely suggested.**

"**Sorry it's not that easy for me to do," Donna said as politely as she could, "I've been trained since birth to fight the way I do."**

"**I understand but," Kory suggested, "in theory, if you keep fighting this way, you're gonna end up losing someday. If you want I could help."**

"**I'll think about," Donna said giving Kory a warm smile, "Thanks for the offer."**

"**No problem." Kory said smiling warmly as well.**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy over the past month+ looking for a new job. That's taken precedent over everything else, including posting fics, but I haven't stopped writing. So, for the time being, it is back to our regularly scheduled updates.

Hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**November 29, 2004**

**12:47 AM**

**Gotham Police Headquarters-Roof**

**Commissioner Gordon walked over to the area where the Bat signal was. He walked past the signal and over too a huge object hidden under a huge white sheet.**

**He pulled the sheet off to reveal another signal. He pointed it out into the starry sky and flipped the switch. It turned on to reveal a large, uppercase, hollow T with a slightly smaller uppercase T inside of it.**

**He put his hands in his coat pocket and breathed out into the cold winter night.**

"**It's gonna snow again soon," Nightwing said behind him.**

**Commissioner Gordon turned and expected to see Nightwing standing there with Starfire. Instead he saw Nightwing standing with a green skinned teenage boy in a black and dark purple uniform. His forest green hair was up in messy spikes and his eyes were masked just like Nightwing, Starfire, and Robins' were.**

"**This is Beast Boy," Nightwing said pointing to the green skinned teen, "Guess you got the mayor to give you the extra signal."**

"**She didn't have much of a choice once she saw all the criminals you guys racked in," Gordon replied, "Heard Wonder Girl was working with you guys."**

"**She was visiting for the weekend." Nightwing replied shortly, "She left yesterday."**

**Commissioner Gordon nodded, "We had a break-in at the docks where one of you had caught some gun smugglers a few weeks back. Thought you guys should check it out. Two of the men that were caught at the site got bail a while ago too. The Captain, Martin Cook, and his first mate, Jimmy Trill."**

"**Thanks for the tip," Nightwing said, then he gave a small smile, "And the signal."**

"**Yeah," Beast Boy spoke up for the first time, "It's awesome."**

**He had a huge grin on his green face, and it reflected against the dark night sky.**

"**You guys earned it," Commissioner Gordon told him with a smile of his own.**

**Then Nightwing shot off his grappling hook and Beast Boy flew off into the night.**

**December 14, 2004**

**7:00 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Living Room**

"**Alright," Dick said as he walked into the living room, "Tickets, uniform, money, and cell. I'm all ready to go."**

**Bruce looked up from his book as Gar, Tim and Vic paused their video game. Karen paused her music and Kory and Barb looked up from their magazines.**

"**You sure you want to go Dick?" Bruce asked for the hundredth time, "I'm already gonna be on a business trip in Japan for a few days and-"**

"**And the team is still new." Everyone cut in.**

"**We have both your cell numbers," Kory said closing her magazine, "If there's a problem we can't handle we'll call."**

"**Yeah," Tim agreed with a grin, "We know what to do."**

**Dick looked at Bruce through his sunglasses, "They'll be fine Bruce."**

**He went over to the arm of the couch and picked up his basketball lettermen jacket. It was exactly the same as his football jacket only it had BOYS BASKETBALL written in gold lettering on the back instead of football. It also had the captains C above the GT.**

**He put it on and grabbed his carry on and his luggage bag.**

"**I'll see you guys in a few days," He told them before looking toward Bruce, "Unless you wanna miss your flight and try to come up with a large last minute excuse to tell thousands of people who are expecting you, I suggest you get off your ass and get outta here. They can handle it."**

**Bruce looked at the other Titans for a moment before he finally got up, set his book down and grabbed his stuff.**

"**Anything happens to this house," He warned them, his voice low, "I'll send you all to work at my office every weekend and afternoon for the rest of your teenage lives. And working at my office is not fun."**

"**Good luck," Rachel mouthed to Dick as Bruce turned around. Dick just nodded in response.**

**Then they both walked into the foyer and out the door.**

**They waited a few minutes until they heard Bruce start up his car and heard it pull out of the driveway.**

"**Alright!" Gar yelled jumping up after the car pulled away, "We are in a huge mansion alone for the next few days. Can you guys say Paaarty!"**

"**How about no." Kory answered pulling him back onto the couch, "Richard and Bruce are trusting us to watch over Gotham, and that is what we are going to do."**

"**It's better than going home early too," Vic said as he started up the game again, "No offense to my rents or nothin but I'd rather spend most of my winter vacation here then back home."**

**Gotham Techs' winter vacation had already started the week before. It was set up so students who wanted to spend the holidays with their families, but lived out of Gotham could go home anytime during the vacation holidays.**

**The students that stayed behind could either go to school or head off on an early vacation with their families. Most of the students that lived in Gotham, or stayed for an extra week or two, went to school during that time.**

**Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar had decided to stay an extra week when Green Arrow called needing help the same week Bruce had to go on a business trip. Green Arrow was going on a business trip as well and didn't want Speedy watching over Star City by himself.**

**Kory sighed. **

**It was going to be a long few days.**

**December 15, 2004**

**10:47 PM**

**Gotham Police Headquarters-Roof**

**Commissioner Gordon hit the switch for the Titans signal before blowing in his hands to warm them up.**

**He waited and blew into his hands again.**

"**You should try wearing gloves." A female voice said from behind him.**

**He turned and saw Starfire floating behind him.**

**Commissioner Gordon looked around, expecting Nightwing to be there.**

"**He's out of town," Starfire said as if reading his mind, "I was the closest when the signal went off."**

"**Oh, sorry if I offended you." The commissioner said apologetically.**

"**It's no problem," Starfire said still floating, "Since it's snowing maybe we should discuss the problem in your office."**

"**Good call." The commissioner said as he turned off the signal, "I'll meet y-"**

**When he turned back around Starfire was already gone.**

**He quickly covered the signal before walking through the snow and out the door.**

**He walked down the stairs until he reached the floor his office was on. He opened the door and saw most of his officers hard at work on the new case.**

**He opened the door to his office and after he closed it, he lowered the shade and hung his coat over it.**

**When he turned around he saw Starfire waiting for him by his desk, reading the file he left on it.**

"**What'd the Riddler do this time?" She questioned still looking through the file.**

"**Riddler stole from three small family owned businesses in the past hour. His only clue was this." He said handing her a manila envelope.**

**She opened the envelope and found a card inside.**

"**What does a map have that this city doesn't?" Starfire read from the card. She gave a small laugh, "It's a key."**

"**But the thing is, nothing that he stole was a key." The commissioner said.**

"**Then that's what he's going to steal next." Starfire deducted quickly, "Was there any other clues he left behind?"**

"**Not that we could find." Gordon said as he took a seat at his desk.**

"**We'll keep our eyes open," Starfire said as she placed the folder back on his desk. Then she put the card back into the envelope, "Mind if I take this with me?" **

"**No," Gordon said putting the folder away, "We already made copies."**

**When he turned back around however, she was gone.**

**A half hour later- Harry's Hardware**

**Bumble Bee looked down the aisle again.**

**It was marked 'Electrical Outlets.'**

"**What the hell is this guy planning?" She whispered quietly to herself as she read on one of the empty boxes the business had put the outlets in, "What would he need outlets for?"**

"**He also stole wires y'know?" Detective Bullock told her pompously, "Or maybe that fancy mask can't let you read tiny printed letters on a sheet of paper."**

**Her eyes turned to slits as her hands immediately went to her hips.**

"**You got a problem with me Bullock?" She told him, her voice low and threatening, "Or is something just wrong with your head? This isn't the place he stole the wires from anyway. That's four blocks over. Right now, I'm in charge of checking out this crime scene and I'm the expert electrician so do me a favor and either speak to me nicely or get out of my way before I send 100 watts of electricity surging through you. That may not seem like a lot but it'll send you into a spasm for a few hours to a few days, depending on the person. "**

**Bullock just gulped and turned around before walking out of the aisle.**

"**Fat idiot," She muttered to herself as she turned back to the crime scene and gave the shelves one last look over before heading out the back door of the store.**

**After closing the door behind her, she immediately took ff into the air and pulled out her communicator.**

"**Hey Star," She said after pressing the dark purple button on the side, "security alarms. That's what Riddler could make with the outlets and wires he stole. The outlets, of course, will serve as an electrical output while the wires could give off the electricity. Someone steps on them they could get shocked. Of course they could also use the wires to hook up a security system they already have in place or are putting in place. Either way it has to do with security."**

"**Got it, Bee," Came Starfire's reply, "You get any more connections, let me know."**

"**You got it, girl," Bee replied, "Bee out."**

A/N: When the Bat's away, the Titans will...Save the city, of course. And Star's in charge, too! And for those of you hoping for a little romance, stay tuned for the next few chapters. There will be a little Wing/Star action.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty**

**December 16, 2004**

**11:47 PM**

**Batcave-Crime Lab**

**Kory was hard at work at the laptop in the crime lab when Batgirl walked in.**

"**We just got to the crime scene too late." She told Kory as she removed her cowl, "But Riddler did leave us a present."**

**She handed Kory another manila envelope.**

**Kory opened the envelope up and read the card.**

"**If you look at the numbers on my face you won't find 13 anyplace." Kory read the clearly typed card, "Clock. Now we just have to find what a clock and a key have in common."**

"**So we're basically gonna have to pull an all nighter." Babs said as she sat next to Kory.**

**Kory however was in deep thought.**

"**He's gonna give us one more clue," She finally said, turning back to the laptop, "We need another clue to solve the riddle or it won't be much fun."**

"**Much fun?" Babs looked at Kory with a shocked look on her face.**

"**The Riddler thinks it's fun to make up these riddles so we can solve them," Kory replied as she typed the riddle into the computer, "Until we get that last riddle, we can't finish the game."**

"**So where do you think he'll leave the last clue?" Babs asked as Kory continued typing.**

"**Gotham clock tower or the clock store on 13****th**** street at one o'clock." Kory answered.**

"**How'd you figure that out?" Barb asked the shocked look once again appearing on her face.**

"**It was easy," Kory said finally turning to Babs, "The stores he and his goons robbed when he left the first riddle was family owned and in the vicinity of both the clock tower and the store. The store they robbed tonight was a key store. His last clue involved the number 13 and was answered with clock. It has two meanings; the clock store on 13****th**** street where Vic got his watch fixed or the Gotham City Clock Tower. He'll go to either at one o'clock because 13 is one in the afternoon in the army.**

"**What happened at the crime scene? Was anyone hurt?"**

"**No," Babs answered with a small shake of her head, "The store was closed and the apartment above it was used for storage."**

**Kory thought that over for a few moments.**

"**Find out who's closest to Police Headquarters and have them report my theories to your dad, that way he and his police force can be ready."**

"**You got it Kory." Babs said as she got up and left the crime lab.**

**After she left Kory sighed and whispered, "I really wish I didn't have school tomorrow."**

**December 17, 2004**

**10:00 PM**

**Gotham Police Headquarters- **

**Commissioner James Gordons' Office**

"**What'd he leave?" Starfires' voice came from the shadows.**

**Commissioner Gordon looked up from his desk just as she and Raven walked out of the shadows.**

**He sighed, "Two dead bodies at the clock store and this."**

**He handed her another manila envelope.**

**She took it and handed it to Raven, who put it inside a hidden pocket in her thick winter cloak.**

"**We'll catch him Commissioner," Starfire said as she opened the window, "We'll catch him."**

**Raven and Starfire flew out of the window and took the back alleys until they got to an old manhole.**

**Raven looked around.**

"**All clear." She told Starfire.**

**Starfire nodded before opening the manhole and floating down. Raven soon came down behind her and used her powers to close the entrance.**

**Starfire put her hand to the wall and a set of overhead lights came on.**

**As they walked down the tunnel, Raven removed her cloak and mask.**

"**Can you hand me the riddle Rachel?" Starfire asked Rachel as they walked down the long tunnel.**

**Rachel reached into the hidden pocket in her cloak.**

"**Here." She said handing the envelope to Starfire.**

**Starfire opened the envelope up to read the riddle.**

"**I am never that honest and love to run and if you don't come to my house by one, I'll be shot with a gun." She read from the card, "Well that was more of a rhyme than a riddle."**

**She pulled out her communicator and checked the small digital clock on top of it.**

"**10:20." She read off the clock before pressing the T in the center of her communicator, "Titans report back to the cave. It's time for the Riddler to start playing our game."**

**Later That Night**

**December 18, 2004**

**1:00 AM**

**City Hall**

"**Hmm," The Riddler said holding out his cane pulling a rather large key off the wall of the mayors' office, "I always wanted the key to the city."**

**He turned to the mayor, "What do you think mayor? Am I worthy enough for it?"**

**The mayor was tied to a chair and gagged to keep from talking. One of the Riddlers' thugs was holding a gun to her head, and you could see the fear in her eyes.**

"**I was so hoping Batman or the…," He turned to one of his thugs, "What were those kids called? The Teeny Titans?"**

**Suddenly a bat-a-rang flew out of the shadows and hit the gunman's' hand knocking the gun out of it.**

**Riddler looked at the direction the Bat-a-rang came from.**

"**It's Teen Titans, Riddler," Robin said hanging behind him on his grappling hook. The Riddler turned around in shock at Robins' upside down face, "And you made it way to easy to take you down."**

**Suddenly Beast Boy jumped from behind the Riddler and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the Riddler from his question mark, lifted him up threw him into the closest wall. The Riddler's back hit it so hard, it created a series of small cracks around the dent the Riddler had made when he hit it. **

**Robin swung from his upside down position and kicked the other gunman in the face, just as Batgirl knocked out the gunman behind the mayor.**

**The gunman bounced back up and into fighting position, waiting for Robin to make his next move. Robin faked a punch to the man's face and kicked at his stomach, causing him to lose his breath and double over in pain. From there Robin put his right hand over his left fist and slammed them hard onto the gunman's back, knocking him out.**

**Batgirl took out another bat-a-rang from her utility belt and used it to cut the mayor free. Once the mayor removed her gag and took a breath fresh air, she fainted.**

"**Well that's gratitude for ya," Beast Boy said as he tied up the Riddler. Robin grabbed Riddlers' cane and hung it over the chair the mayor had been tied up on.**

**Suddenly Stones' voice came through Batgirls' communicator.**

"**Cops are comin," he informed them, "Beat it."**

"**You heard the rock man," Batgirl said pulling out her grappling hook, "Let's get out of here."**

**They jumped out the back window of the mayors' office just before the cops barged through the door.**

**Meanwhile at the Gotham City Clock tower**

**Starfire looked down through the rafters and saw three of the Riddlers' men guarding a medium sized vault.**

**She turned to Bumble Bee.**

"**On three we jump'em." She whispered to Bumble Bee.**

**She held up one finger, then two, then three before shooting a star bolt down at one of the men. At the same time Bumble Bee sent out a bolt of electricity from one of her stingers and knocked out another guard.**

**Both of them were knocked out at the same time. The other man looked up into the rafters in shock. Bumble Bee used it to her advantage and shot a bolt of electricity at the last guard, as Starfire swooped down from the rafters.**

"**Riddler really didn't have that good of an electrician on hand," Be commented as she finished tying one of them up and went to the next, "Getting past that security system, even with the new wires and outlets he stole all it took was a few extra volts and it broke down in seconds. There wasn't even a back-up system."**

"**I don't hear a bomb." Starfire informed Bumble Bee, as she removed her ear from the safe before she focused her star bolt energy and used it to break the lock.**

**She cut a small circle around the lock and the moment it came to a full circle, she pulled the dial out and moved her hand through the hole and opened the door.**

**Bumble Bee looked over Starfires' shoulder and into the vault.**

"**Looks like it's all there." She commented from her point of view.**

**Starfire turned to her and smiled.**

"**We did it." She said as she and Bumble Bee high fived.**

**Then she pulled a small disk from her utility belt and pressed the center. She stuck it to the top of the vault.**

"**Lets get out of here," She said starting to float up above the ground, "The cops will be here soon."**

**Bumble Bee nodded and they flew off above the snow-covered rooftops of Gotham City.**

"**How'd you figure Riddler had his stash hidden in the clock tower?" Bee asked Star as they continued to fly through the chilly night sky.**

"**He had to hide his stash somewhere," Star answered with a shrug, "and he didn't leave another riddle or clue on where he did stash the money he stole, so I just went back to the unanswered theory."**

"**Damn, girl," Bee said with a grin, "You really got the detective stuff down. And to think you could just come up with all that stuff in a matter of minutes."**

"**It's a little more complicated than that, Bee," Star replied with a faint blush, "Besides, the Bat and Wing could've probably figured it out faster."**

**Bee just shook her head a little.**

"**You need to learn to be less modest, girl," She told her friend, "You gotta learn to take some credit."**

"**It was a team effort," Starfire told her strongly, "End of story."**

**Bee just shook her head and gave a smile of disbelief.**

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been on the move for the last 24 hours without wifi, but I've finally got a connection, so you get an update today and an update tomorrow. In the meantime...Whew! The Riddler has been captured just in time, because Dick and Bruce are coming back next chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**December 19, 2004**

**11:25 AM**

**Wayne Manor-Entrance **

**Dick Grayson walked through the door. His midnight black hair lightly dusted with snow, along with his black and gold letterman jacket. As soon as he stepped through the door the few snowflakes on his dark sunglasses quickly melted away.**

**He quickly removed the snow from his hair, kicked the door closed and grabbed his luggage before running upstairs and into his room.**

**The moment he closed the door the other Titans opened theirs and looked to see who made the noise. When they didn't see anyone they shrugged and decided to head downstairs for lunch.**

**Halfway through lunch Dick came down dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a loose black long sleeved shirt. He came over and sat in his usual seat across Kory.**

"**Dude," Gar asked from his seat, "When did you get here?"**

**Dick looked at his watch before answering.**

"**About fifteen minutes ago." He said as he dug into his lunch, "So what happened while I was gone?"**

**The Titans took turns telling him about what happened with the Riddler.**

"**I thought the boy was supposed to be a big time criminal," Karen said as she drank her hot chocolate, "Not a big time wuss."**

"**He's not a fighter." Dick said as he finished his lunch, "So Kory took charge while I was gone, huh?"**

**He was looking directly at Kory, who blushed under his gaze.**

"**Well I wouldn't say I took charge-" She started to say before Gar cut her off.**

"**Are you kidding me?" He practically screamed at her, "You solved the riddles, came up with the plan, made sure we did our jobs and kept up with our training. You so took charge."**

**Dick just smiled before standing up.**

"**Follow me." He said as he walked out of the dining room. Everyone got up and followed him.**

**They went to the back room with the piano and took the elevator down into the cave.**

**Alfred, who was at the bat computer, looked up as they entered and smiled when he saw Dick.**

"**Hello Master Dick," he said getting up from the chair, "Welcome home."**

"**Thanks Al," Dick said as the old butler caught up with the teenagers.**

**They walked straight into the training room and up to the back wall.**

"**Ever since Bruce and I decided to form the Teen Titans," He started, looking at the other Titans, "We've also kept our eyes open for someone to be Second-in-Command. Since that time, one of you has proved to be worthy of the title more than the rest.**

"**I'm not saying that all of you don't try your best, because you do. I'm just saying some people try harder than others.**

"**Kory." He stated looking at her through his black shades, "Right from the beginning you've proved that you deserve to be the Second-in-Command. You have great leadership ability, strength, determination, spirit, and heart. You care about the team and can relate to each of them in your own way.**

"**If the rest of the team agrees," the other Titans smiled broadly at this comment already knowing their answers, "Will you be the Teen Titans Second-in-Command?"**

**Kory looked nervous, uncertain, and ready to grab all of her friends and jump for joy at the same time.**

**Finally she cleared her throat and said, "If the others want me to be Second-in-Command, than I would gladly accept."**

**Before Dick could even ask, the others shouted their answer.**

"**Yes!" They all yelled at Kory.**

**It took a moment for her, Dick and Alfred to regain their hearing.**

**After she did she turned to Dick.**

"**Yes," She said doing her best to restrain herself from either bringing Dick into a big bear hug or kissing him in happiness, "I would love to be the Titans' Second-in-Command."**

**The other Titans cheered as Alfred clapped. Then Dick turned to Alfred and whispered something to him. It took a moment before Alfred whispered something back and Dick just nodded in response.**

**Finally he turned to Kory and the other Titans.**

"**Great then," Dick said with a small smile on his face, "Because now you get to hear the perks of being Second-in-Command.**

"**Behind this wall is another room," Dick said as he pointed to the back wall of the training room, "It can only be accessed by us in three ways. Two of the ways are through the locker rooms and the third is by pressing your hand against the wall.**

"**Go ahead." He said as he moved away from the wall.**

**Kory looked a little hesitant before she walked up to the wall and placed he hand on it. She held it there for a few seconds and then started to feel it move up. She removed her hand and took a few steps back. **

**She and all the other Titans, other than Dick and Alfred, looked on in awe as the wall slowly slid up to reveal a large room painted crimson red and gold.**

**In it were two oak wood desks with built-in computers, five large filing cabinets, and a television screen on the right side along with an intercom next to a large square hole. There was a hallway between the desks that seemed to go for miles.**

"**This is our own office?" Kory asked disbelievingly.**

"**Yup." Dick answered shortly before turning to the others, "Don't worry we're working on building special rooms for all of you, each one will be specialized to your abilities."**

**They all nodded but kept staring in awe at Dick and Korys' office.**

"**If you want to look around Kory you can," Dick said shaking her out of her slight stupor.**

**She blinked once before almost tackling him to the ground and kissing his cheek in happiness. Then she went and hugged the other Titans and Alfred.**

**Dick just placed a hand to his cheek in shock. **

**The Next Day**

**December 20, 2004**

**9:30 AM**

**Gotham City Airport**

"**Alright guys'" Dick said as Vic and Karens' plane was called to begin boarding, "Don't forget to keep training and…have a good Christmas."**

**He said the last part softly and looked away. They had all already given each other their presents but promised not to open the until Christmas morning.**

**Kory smiled and shook her head slightly before she gave Vic and Karen a hug.**

"**Have a good trip." She said after she let them go.**

"**Thanks." Vic said grinning as he picked up his carryon**

"**See ya in the new year!" Karen called as they walked to the gate.**

**Dick and Kory waved goodbye to their two friends before checking their watches.**

"**If we rush over now," Dick said as they started walking toward Gar and Rachels' gate. **

"**We could make it in time to see Gar and Rachel before they leave." Kory finished as they picked up the pace.**

**Soon they were racing to the other end of the airport, but had to slow down for a few moments when they saw airport security.**

**By the time they got past it and to the gate Tim and Babs were already walking in their direction.**

"**Got held up?" Tim asked as Dick and Kory turned around to walk with them.**

"**Yeah," Dick said before smirking, "By airport security."**

**They laughed a little as they exited the airport.**

**Dick and Kory put their letterman jackets on and buttoned them up.**

**Korys' was identical to Dicks' but had GIRLS BASKETBALL written on the back instead of boys basketball.**

**They walked down the sidewalk for a little while before they heard the horn of a limo. They turned around and saw Alfred bringing up the limo beside them.**

**Dick opened and held the door so Alfred wouldn't have to get into the cold. Babs, Tim and Kory quickly rushed into the limo and Dick went in soon after, closing the door behind him.**

**Once they got in Babs decided to strike up a quick conversation.**

"**So Kory," She said turning to the older redhead, "Wanna get your dress today?"**

"**I really don't have the money to pay for a dress right now, Barb," Kory said looking down into her lap.**

"**It's cool," Dick spoke up as he pulled out his wallet, "It's on me."**

"**I really couldn't do that, Richard." Kory said looking at Richard as he held out his credit card.**

**He forced it into her hand while saying, "Just think of it as an early Christmas present."**

**Kory just flashed him a shy smile.**

A/N: Two updates in a row! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**December 23, 2004**

**10:30 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Grand Ball Room**

**The party was in full swing. At least it was for the adults. For four teenagers it was the most boring event of their lives.**

**Tim and Dick were standing by the punch in their black suits, uncomfortably. Tim was pulling at his tie, loosening it up with each tug.**

**Dick had unbuttoned his blazer so he could move his arms more freely.**

**Kory and Babs were stuck sitting at a table speaking to a few of Gothams' richest females.**

**Barb was wearing a dark blue, off the shoulder dress that had a few sparkles on the front and went down to her knees.**

**Kory chose a simple black dress that also came down to her knees.**

**Both girls were looking around trying to find a way out of the conversation.**

**Bruce, on the other hand, was chatting pleasantly with Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and longtime friend of Bruce and his late parents.**

**Suddenly Kory saw someone coming there way. It was a woman because she could hear the heels of her shoes click as the woman walked. Then they stopped and the women looked up.**

**Standing there with her short jet black hair and sky blue eyes looking at them, was Selina Kyle.**

**She was wearing a long black dress that had a cut at the right leg that began at her knee and ended at her ankle. She was also wearing a diamond necklace and carrying a small, black coach purse.**

**She smiled at everyone before walking up to Kory and Babs.**

**She looked at the women they were talking to and said politely, "I'm sorry but I need to borrow these two for a minute."**

**She took Kory and Babs by the shoulders and steered them to Dick and Tim, all three girls' heels clicking on the hardwood floor.**

"**Ok girls," She said to Kory and Babs as they reached Dick and Tim, "Rule number one at these parties is get yourself out of a conversation with the rich women before you get into it, or by the end of the night, you'll want to cut your ears off."**

**Kory and Babs nodded their heads.**

"**Thanks Selina," Kory said looking gratefully at the older woman.**

"**Yeah," Babs agreed with her, "We owe you big time."**

"**Don't sweat it." Selina said before walking over to Bruce and Lucius.**

"**This music is pretty lame." Tim stated as he finally stopped tugging at his tie.**

"**Oh yeah." Babs agreed as she grabbed a glass from the table and filled it with punch.**

**Then Tim started chuckling quietly.**

"**What's so funny?" Kory asked taking a glass from Dick.**

"**That guy over there," he said pointing to an extremely fat man who had just waddled up to get more food, "We had dinner like two and a half hours ago and it was really good, but that guy is probably having his twenty fifth helping."**

**The others started laughing silently as well.**

"**That's not even the funny part," Tim continued turning back to the others, "I heard him telling Bruce earlier that he was on a diet and planned on eating less today."**

**Babs looked at all the food piled on the mans plate. It was starting to turn into a mountain.**

"**If that's cutting back, then his wife must be really proud of him." She said drinking the rest of her punch.**

**After she finished she turned to the others.**

"**Well I'm all partied out." She said sarcastically, "I'm gonna go see my dad and tell him I'm heading home."**

**Before she could even move away from the table Tim quickly rushed out, "Yeah I'll take you. That way I could get outta here for a while too."**

**Babs just shrugged as they walked off to the commissioner.**

"**Hey dad," Babs said as she reached her father.**

"**Hey sweetie," Commissioner Gordon replied as he kissed her forehead before turning to Tim, "Hey Tim."**

**Tim smiled and shook his hand, "Hello Commissioner."**

"**Dad I'm feeling kind of tired," Babs said to her father, "Tim said he'd walk me home."**

**After hearing that Commissioner Gordon looked Tim over before saying, "Make sure she's safe."**

**Tim smiled, "No problem, Commissioner."**

"**See you later dad," Babs said kissing her fathers' cheek before walking off with Tim.**

**They walked out of the grand ball room and through the hallway. They took three turns and at the foyer entrance, grabbed their coats off the racks, before walking out the door.**

**They walked down the long road from the manor to the gate. Once they passed the gate they moved onto the snow covered sidewalk.**

"**I hate wearing heels in winter," Babs said as it started to gently snow, "My feet always get cold."**

**Tim looked thoughtful for a moment before slowing down his pace a step, and then he picked her up.**

**She screamed in shock for a second before yelling at him.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" She practically screamed in his ear out of anger and shock.**

"**Hey," He started defending himself while still holding her in his arms, "You said your feet get cold walking through the snow. I'm just trying to keep you from getting frostbite."**

**She just glared at him.**

"**If you want," he said, a smile playing on his face as he faked tipping her over, "I could let you down."**

**She just wound her arms around his neck and continued to glare as he carried her home. **

**Meanwhile back at the Party**

**Dick and Kory were left at the punch bowl by themselves.**

**There was an uncomfortable silence between them.**

"**You uh…" Dick paused looking at Kory, "You wanna go out on the balcony?"**

"**Sure." Kory answered running a hand through her auburn locks.**

**They left the grand ball room, walked down the long hallway and took three turns before they made it to the stairs. They walked up the first flight of stairs and headed straight down the hallway.**

**Dick walked in front and opened the Victorian style doors leading to the large balcony. Kory smiled at him as she walked out onto the balcony.**

**They walked out to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the cool stone.**

**Suddenly Kory moved her hands to her arms and started rubbing them lightly for warmth. Dick, seeing this, quickly took off his blazer and placed it over her shoulders.**

**She smiled at him warmly before giving him a quiet thanks.**

**They just stood there in silence for a few minutes before a gentle snow fall started above them, just as Kory turned to Dick.**

"**Why do you always where sunglasses?" She asked inquisitively.**

"**You know the old saying, 'your eyes are the window to your soul'?" He asked looking at her. When she nodded he continued, "I don't want anyone to see my soul."**

**She turned her whole body to him at that point and asked, "What color are your eyes?"**

**He hesitated for a moment before replying, "They used to be royal blue, like Tim and Bruces'…after my parents died…they turned gray. After I moved in with Bruce, I bought a few pairs of dark sunglasses and have been wearin'em since."**

**By then he was facing her too.**

**After a moment of silence Kory quickly reached up and pulled off his glasses. Dick was so shocked he didn't even have time to close his eyes.**

**For a few seconds, he was right, his eyes were gray, but when they locked with Korys' they changed. In a matter of seconds they were a deep royal blue.**

**There eyes locked and they slowly moved closer. Slowly their eyes closed, their lips barely touching before meeting in a soft, gentle kiss.**

**Korys' arms soon wound themselves around Dicks' shoulders as his hands went straight to her hips. The kiss grew a little more passionate as they drew themselves closer to each other.**

**Suddenly Dick pulled back, a shocked look in his eyes.**

**He snatched his shades back and quickly put them back on.**

"**We can't do this," He told her, "I can't do this."**

"**Why?" Kory asked, hurt.**

**He sighed and his shoulders slumped.**

"**It's a rule." He said quietly before walking away and leaving Kory on the balcony confused and heartbroken.**

A/N: And here's a little romance for those who have been waiting. Sorry for the delay, but I was traveling back home - once again, without any internet access whatsoever - but I'm back now and things will be back on track. Next update is Thursday (tomorrow)!

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**December 28, 2004**

**11:32 PM**

**East End-A Room in Selina Kyles' Apartment Building**

"**So how're things with you and Dick?" Selina asked from her place on the couch.**

**Kory looked up at her, shocked for a brief moment, before smoothly replying, "There's nothing going on between us."**

"**Kory," Selina said leaning back, "They don't call me the world's greatest female detective for nothing. I saw you and him sneak away from the party." She grinned widely, "And neither of you came back down."**

"**Nothing happened," Kory said, absentmindedly picking a piece of non-existent lint from the chair she was sitting in, "We went up to the balcony on the second floor, it started snowing, I took off his shades-"**

**Selina cut in at that moment, her eyes wide with shock, "You took off his shades?"**

**Kory nodded her head.**

**Selinas' eyes grew wider, "And you're still living?"**

"**What do you mean?" Kory asked a little shocked at Selinas exclamation.**

"**I mean," Selina said sitting up on the couch, "The last time someone tried to take his shades off was punched so hard, he had a black eye and broken nose, before Dick's shades could even be brought half way down his nose."**

"**Who was it?" Kory asked curiously.**

"**Wally West," Selina said her eyes returning to normal, "the guy also known as Kid Flash. Trust me he wasn't fast enough to take Dicks' shades off, and he sure as hell wasn't fast enough to dodge that punch."**

**There was silence for a few moments as Kory took in what Selina had said.**

"**So what happened after?" Selina said leaning back down into the couch, getting back onto the subject.**

"**We kissed." Kory said a smile appearing on her face, but it just as quickly disappeared with her next sentence, "And then he pulled away and said we couldn't because of some stupid rule. I don't even know what he meant."**

**Selina sighed. **

"**He meant Bruces' rules," She explained, "See back when Dick was Robin, Bruce set out a list of rules that he's drilled Dick to always follow. He didn't drill them into you guys because you didn't…grow up under his wing so to speak.**

"**Bruce was there for Dick during a time when he really needed someone to look up too, when it came to being a hero at least. He's basically always thought that when it comes to being a hero, those rules apply.**

"**One of those rules, because of Bruces' past relationships, is you don't date anyone, hero or not. Obviously, while you were kissing, Bruces' voice probably popped into his head almost immediately. That was one of Bruces' big rules. The 'No Dating' rule is also why Bruce and I haven't gotten married by now, but I think I'm finally starting to wear him down."**

**At the last part Kory laughed. Selina just glared at her in response. Kory stopped laughing at Selina's glare.**

"**Oh," She said, "You were serious."**

**Selina decided to change the subject.**

"**So," She started off grabbing a remote from the table behind her and turning her radio off, "What did all of you get for Christmas?"**

**Kory smiled before starting off, "I got Karen a few CD's, you know how much she loves music." Selina nodded before Kory continued, "Barb said she got everyone an iPod while Tim got everyone a fifty dollar gift card for iTunes."**

**Selina cut in, "How'd they pull that off?"**

"**She said that Bruce had hooked her up for a look at the local apple company and the manager liked her so much he gives her free gear to test out." Kory answered, "When she asked him if she could get the new video iPod prototypes' to some friends, he said that the more people that he gets' to test out the new equipment, the better."**

**Selina nodded, letting Kory continue, "Richard got her a hundred dollar gift card to this place she and Barb like to go to make custom shirts.**

"**Vic had taken Barb and me shopping a few weeks ago to help get Karen a really nice gift. He took out most of his savings to buy her a pair of pearl earrings.**

"**And Gar and Rachel chipped in and got her a hundred dollar gift certificate that she could use anywhere in the mall."**

**Kory got up and went to the mini fridge near the door. She grabbed a coke from the fridge before walking back to her seat.**

**She took a drink before continuing. "We all ended up getting Gar different joke books and just wrapped them together to make it look like a giant present.**

"**Richard and I chipped in and bought Rachel her favorite imported tea. Gar got her a joke kit while Vic got her a book on meditation. Karen picked up some soothing sounds CD's.**

"**Richard talked Bruce into giving him a bunch of old Batmobiles and making a car for the Titans. He gave Vic a letter telling him that when he gets back the three of us can get to work on it."**

**Selina cut in again asking, "Why the three of you?"**

**Kory smiled and took another sip of her coke, "We love working on old cars and motorcycles. We can basically take those old Batmobiles and make them into an awesome car. And when Richard asked the others, they all said no."**

"**But are the first few things true?" Selina asked curiously.**

"**That the three of us like working on old cars and motorcycles?" Kory asked. When Selina nodded affirmatively she explained, "Yeah, ever since Richard came at the end of the summer the three of us found out that we all love cars and motorcycles. Then Richard took us to this secret part of the cave where he had a bunch of old cars and bikes Bruce have him to repair as a hobby. Ever since then, on Saturday mornings, when Barb and Karen go shopping, the three of us head down and work on the cars and bikes for a few hours."**

"**Cool." Selina stated before allowing Kory to continue.**

**Kory took another sip of her drink before continuing, "I got him a few thumb drives, Rachel and Gar chipped in to get him a hundred dollar gift certificate to Megabytes, the computer store on forty seventh.**

"**They got Barb the same gift. Richard and I got her a gift certificate to the same shirt store we got for Karen. Tim gave her a fifty dollar gift certificate for her iPod too but also gave her the upgrade disc for windows office."**

"**Really?" Selina said questioningly.**

"**Yeah and you should have seen Barb on Christmas morning," Kory said smiling at the memory, "Just after the three of us finished opening our gifts, she charged through the door and tackled Tim to the ground. She had a huge grin on her face while Tim looked like a dear caught in the headlights. She kissed him on the cheek before telling him it was her favorite gift."**

**Selina was wide-eyed before saying, "Well Barb always loved anything to do with computers."**

**Kory just nodded as she drank the rest of her soda.**

**Once she put the can down she started again, "Karen and Vic got her a book on the latest computer software.**

"**Gar and Vic got Tim a few racing games. Richard got him a book on new combat techniques, while Karen and I got him a few video games cheat books he wanted. Rachel gave him a CD of the songs he likes that she has."**

"**Let me guess," Selina said before Kory could continue, "Dick was the hardest to shop for?"**

"**For most of us," Kory said slowly, "Yeah. Rachel, Gar, and Karen each got him a new pair of shades. He was actually pretty happy that he got them. He said a few of his pairs usually break because they get left in the street or something. Vic got him a couple of books on motorcycles and cars. I got him a new blue and black bike helmet."**

**There was silence for a few moments as Selina looked at Kory expectantly.**

"**And?" Selina asked Kory after a few more moments of silence.**

"**What?" Kory said looking down at her empty soda can.**

**Selina sighed. "What'd you get?"**

"**Oh," Kory said looking up from the can and back to Selina, "I got a book on detectives from Rachel, a few books on cars and motorcycles from Vic, a few CD's from Karen, The same type of video iPod Barb gave the others, and the fifty dollar iTunes certificate from Tim. Richard gave me a necklace with silver star hanging from it."**

"**Jewelry huh?" Selina said a grin forming on her face. Kory just rolled her eyes and threw her empty can from her chair, over Selinas' head, and into the trashcan behind the couch.**

"**Bruce gave us the most surprising present." Kory said after the can went in, "He gave each of the Titans an account with a thousand dollars in it and the papers to open a credit account and checkbook. He said that even though we were helping protect Gotham because it was the right thing to do, we still deserved some form of payment."**

"**Awesome," Selina said getting up and stretching, "Well I guess it's time to get to work. You need the money and I just wanna crack a few heads."**

"**I didn't agree to be a Titan to get money," Kory said as she got up as well. Her large grin appeared on her face, "I agreed so I could crack a few heads, and maybe break an arm or two."**

**Selina laughed.**

A/N: It's still Thursday where I live, meaning this update is still technically on time!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**December 31, 2004**

**11:45 PM**

**Rooftop near Gotham City Clock Tower**

**Things had been pretty awkward between them since the kiss.**

**They had stayed far away from each other. **

**Until Now.**

**They were sitting comfortably on the edge of a rooftop in silence. They had been for the past half hour, just watching the minutes till the New Year tick by.**

"**Catwoman told me about the rules." Starfire said as the clock stroked 11:50.**

"**Then you should understand why we can't be together," Nightwing said after a beat of silence.**

**Starfire turned to look at him. **

"**Actually I don't." She told him sadly.**

**He just kept staring at the clock.**

"**Your enemies," she started explaining to him, "are my enemies. Even if we weren't together I'd be in as much danger as I would be if we were."**

"**It's not that easy," Nightwing said quietly as he continued to stare at the clock, "Batman pounded those rules in my head for five years. They can't just go away like that."**

**He turned around to look at her and saw an understanding look on her face.**

**They both turned back and looked at the clock again.**

**When the count down started in the streets below, Starfire turned back to Nightwing.**

"**Then you better find a way to get them out. Because I can't wait forever." She stated simply.**

**He turned around his eyes wide with shock.**

**When the clock struck 12, she leaned in and sealed her promise with a kiss.**

**January 21, 2005**

**9:33 PM**

**Somewhere in the air over New York City**

"**We need to train harder." Diana said from her place in the sky.**

**Donna just looked confused.**

**They were covered in scratch marks and a few shallow cuts.**

**They were flying at a slow pace and looked tired and worn out.**

"**How could we get beat by the Cheetah?" Donna finally said, "We've beaten her a million times over and now we get our butts whooped."**

"**She's gotten stronger," Diana answered from her place in the sky, "We need to find a better way to beat her. The way we were originally trained just isn't enough anymore."**

**Donna stopped mid-flight. She remembered who had told her that before.**

"**What is it?" Diana questioned while stopping as well.**

"**I know who can help." Donna stated vaguely before flying off in the opposite direction.**

**Diana looked a little confused but followed her anyway.**

**They flew for three hours until they reached Gotham City.**

"**What are we doing here?" Diana questioned Donna from her place in the dark night sky.**

"**We need to see Starfire. She can help us." Donna stated as she continued to fly in the direction of the Batcave.**

**It took another half hour but they finally reached the cave. They punched through the ice that had covered the entrance and flew through.**

**They landed and saw Alfred at the Bat computer. He was talking to someone.**

"…**Yes sir," he said as the girls approached from behind him, "You had one call from Mr. Fox to remind you of a meeting with Mr. Davenport tomorrow…That is all sir…Very well sir I shall see you within the hour."**

**Alfred took off the headset and turned around. He looked shocked for a moment before he took a calming breath.**

"**Miss Diana, Miss Donna," He started after taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart, "It's very good to see you again. Is there something I could do for you?"**

"**Hello Alfred," Diana greeted with a smile, "We're here looking for Starfire."**

"**Miss Kory is out at the moment with the other Titans'," Alfred said politely, "If you wish I could call her and ask her to come back."**

"**That's alright," Donna cut in before Diana could answer him, "We'll just wait."**

**Diana nodded before asking Alfred, "Do you have a first aid kit we could use while we wait?"**

"**Of course Miss Diana," Alfred said moving away from the Bat computer, "Follow me."**

**He led them back a little forward toward the entrance and up to a huge iron door. He put his hand on a special pad next to the door and it opened with a soft swoosh.**

**They walked into the medical lab and Alfred went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit.**

"**When Miss Kory returns," He said handing Diana the first aid kit, "I shall let her know that you are waiting for her."**

"**Thank you Alfred." Diana said as he walked out of the med lab and back into the cave.**

**January 22, 2005**

**2:56 AM**

**Batcave-Med Lab**

**Kory stepped through the door to the med lab and saw Diana and Donna sleeping on two of the medical beds.**

**She stepped into the room and as soon as the door swooshed closed behind her; Diana quickly sat up and stared at Kory.**

**Kory couldn't help but look slightly shocked, of course it wasn't for the reasons the other Titans would be. Diana and Donna looked almost exactly alike. The only real outside difference was height.**

**Kory looked into Dianas' sapphire eyes and saw a wisdom that could only come with age.**

"**Hi," Kory greeted walking over to Diana with a friendly smile on her face, "I'm Kory Anders, Starfire, and second-in-command of the Teen Titans. Alfred said you and Donna wanted to see me."**

**She and Diana shook hands. **

**Diana returned her smile, "I'm Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscira and Wonder Woman. Donna was actually the one that wanted to come here."**

"**What happened?" Kory questioned while examining their injuries.**

"**We got beat up by the Cheetah." Diana said bluntly.**

"**Then I think I know why Donna brought you here," Kory said thinking back to Donnas' visit in November, "We had a training practice when she visited a couple of months ago. I kinda beat her a few times and after that offered to teach her a different way to fight."**

**Diana soon had an understanding look in her eyes after Kory explained.**

"**Does your offer still stand?" Came Donnas' voice from the next bed. Kory and Diana turned to look at her.**

**Kory smiled before asking, "Whenever you two are ready to start, I'm ready to teach."**

**A half hour later**

**Batcave-Training room**

"**Small attacks before big ones." Kory said dodging one of Dianas' kicks while blocking a punch coming from Donna.**

**She sent a punch to Diana, who quickly dodged it, and then sent a kick to Donna who caught it and flung her across the room.**

**Kory spun around until her feet were heading toward the wall. She flipped off the wall and did a triple front flip turning the last flip so she kicked out at Donna, forcing her to dodge, and landed in her spot and sent a quick punch toward Dianas' stomach.**

**Diana quickly blocked it and punched Kory straight in the face. Direct hit. Kory hit the floor and slowly got up as Diana and Donna rushed forward.**

**Kory slowly shook her head as Donna offered her a hand up.**

"**I'm really sorry Kory." Diana apologized, before she could continue however, Kory cut in.**

"**It's cool," she said taking a moment to stretch, "I can take it no problem."**

**She gave Diana and Donna a warm smile before starting the practice again.**

**She sent a punch at Diana while Donna sent a kick straight at her that she was just barely able to dodge.**

**Diana easily blocked her punch, and sent one of her own straight at Kory's head.**

**Kory easily moved to the side and the punch would have hit Donna if she hadn't dropped to the floor and sent a kick sweeping at Kory's feet and knocking her off balance.**

**Kory did a single flip in mid-air and landed a few feet away from them.**

"**If you want to find out your opponents next move," She said with a smile, "You gotta make sure they make the first move. It's always easier to beat them when you start off on the defensive instead of the offensive. At least that's the best way for me."**

"**Well," Diana replied with a smile, "Since, in this case, you're the opponent, it's your job to make the first move."**

"**Good point." Kory agreed before slowly approaching them but not yet making a move.**

**Both Diana and Donna watched her movements intently, waiting for her to strike.**

**Kory quickly faked out Diana and tackled Donna to the ground, flipped off her, and right behind Diana once more and sending a karate shop right to the base of her neck.**

**They were both still weak from their fight with Cheetah and were taken down easily.**

"**We're gonna need the week." Kory told them as she helped each of them up.**

A/N: A little fallout from the kiss and something to help keep Kory's mind off of it. Training with Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**January 28, 2005**

**6:27 AM**

**Wayne Manor-Kitchen**

**Dick, Vic and Karen were eating breakfast when they heard laughing coming from the hallway and heading toward them. Suddenly in walked Kory, Donna, and Diana.**

**Kory was wearing a loose red shirt under her basketball jacket and a pair of loose jeans and a pair of red Nikes. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, which told the others she'd be going back to school today.**

**Donna was wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and light blue and white K-Swiss sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs were brushed away from her eyes.**

**Diana was wearing a pair of blue dress pants and white button up shirt. Her midnight black locks were tied up in a loose bun and she was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses over her sapphire eyes.**

"**Good morning guys," Kory said with a smile as she took her seat at the island across from Dick.**

"**Good morning girls." Dick said after swallowing a bite of his cereal, "Done training?"**

"**Yup," Donna said sitting next to Kory and grabbing one of the cereal boxes.**

"**Cool," Karen said looking at the two Amazons, "So Diana, what's your day job? I mean, it's pretty obvious that you aren't Wonder Woman all the time."**

**Diana looked up at Karen from her breakfast. **

"**I work as a translator at the World Embassy's Headquarters in New York," She explained to all of them, "I'm going to be transferring to the one in Metropolis in a few months."**

"**Why?" Vic asked curiously.**

"**She and Clark are finally getting married." Dick and Donna answered at the same time, Donna grinning and Dick giving them a small smirk.**

"**Uh," Vic said looking between them, obviously confused "Who's Clark?"**

"**Clark Kent," Diana said a small, dreamy grin forming on her face at the mention of her fiancés name, "He's a reporter for the Daily Planet and he's also Superman."**

"**No way girl," Karen looked at Diana with wide eyes, "You're marrying Superman?"**

**Diana nodded as she took a bite of her cereal.**

**Vic still looked a little confused.**

"**Why'd you two say finally?" Vic asked, still looking from Dick to Donna.**

"**Because," Dick started off before Donna or Diana could talk, "they had the chance to get together, before I showed up, and Clark ended up marrying another reporter, Lois Lane, because Diana couldn't tell him she loved him. When they had first gotten together, she was still trying to sort out the new feelings she was experiencing because, even though she had already been living here for almost ten years, she'd never experienced them before. I mean, obviously she's felt loved before, her mom and Donna love her in different ways. Donna loves her as a sister and her mom loves her as a daughter. That's the problem, figuring out different types of love. She wasn't really sure about what she felt for Clark, so she broke it off.**

"**Anyway it didn't work out between Clark and Lois. She loved Superman more than Clark Kent, so they got a divorce and Clark and Diana got together. Of course, most us still don't know how, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."**

"**Don't you have all the facts," Donna teased, "Remind me to call you next time when I wanna know who Roy or Wally's new girlfriend of the day are."**

**Dick's lips formed into a thin line.**

**Diana was glaring slightly at Dick before telling the still confused Vic and Karen, "It's a long and, obviously, confusing story."**

**They just nodded and finished their breakfasts.**

"**Well we better get started," Diana said after she finished her breakfast and got out of her seat, "It's been a fun week."**

**She extended her hand and shook Vic and Karens'.**

"**Tell the others it was nice meeting them," She told them before turning to Kory, "Thank you for taking the time out to train us Kory."**

**Kory hugged the much taller woman before saying, "Your welcome Diana, I had fun too."**

**Then Kory and Donna turned to each other.**

"**Thanks," Donna said giving Kory a hug.**

"**No problem." Kory said after releasing Donna from the hug.**

**As the four Titans started on their way to school, the two Amazons took off into the sky.**

**February 12, 2005**

**9:26 AM**

**Batcave-Auto Shop**

"**Alright Vic," Dick called after her latched on the chains, "Pull it up."**

**Vic turned the hand crank until the engine was a safe distance above the ground.**

"**Since you guys are done fixing the engine," Kory called through her respirator, "You could help me finish repainting the body."**

**Dick and Vic smiled at each other before putting their respirators on and grabbing two paint guns and moved to where Kory was painting the body of the large car.**

**In a matter of minutes the first black coat was placed on the bulletproof body.**

"**This is so awesome." Vic said as they moved toward the hidden entrance of their car repair cave, "How'd ya talk Bruce into letting us build a car for the Titans anyway?"**

"**Trust me," Dick said with his back turned to Vic and Kory. He quickly replaced his dark safety glasses with his dark sunglasses, and turned to look at them, "You don't want to know."**

**Just from the way he said it let them know he had to probably beg Bruce.**

**They took off their gloves and put them in their overall pockets.**

**They went to the small fridge next to their huge library of auto books and pulled out a few sodas. They took a seat at the table next to the bookshelves.**

"**So how long d'ya think it'll take to finish up the T-Car?" Vic asked after he drank some of his sprite.**

"**Well," Kory said playing with her soda can, "If we spend all our free time working on it, we should be done by the end of the school year."**

"**Yeah but don't forget," Dick said after he took a sip of his coke, "We have Clark and Dianas' wedding to go to after we graduate."**

"**Yeah and a couple a days after that," Vic said putting his can on the cool metal table, "I gotta go home for the summer."**

"**Which means by the time we start sophomore year," Kory stated, "We'll be done with the T-Car."**

**Vic and Dick nodded in response.**

**Meanwhile at the Gotham City Mall**

"**Why did you two drag me here?" Rachel said as Babs and Karen dragged her into another department store.**

"**Because girl," Karen said as they went over to look at the shirts, "We think you should get out more."**

"**Yeah," Barb agreed holding up a black t-shirt to Rachel, "Besides it's gonna be a lot more fun than hanging in your room all day."**

"**I **_**like**_** to hang in my room all day." Rachel said lowering the shirt and crossing her arms.**

"**Hey girl," Karen said turning to Rachel and smiling at her, "We could hang at your stores to y'know. We're up for anything."**

"**Yeah just say the word and we'll go try it out," Barb said looking at Rachel, "It's only fair. I mean your hanging here with us even though this isn't your kind of scene."**

**Rachel looked between them before a small smile crept up on her face.**

"**Do you two like poetry?" Rachel asked them.**

**They just smiled in return and left the store.**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this down-time chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**April 7, 2005**

**4:25 PM**

**Arcade in downtown Gotham**

**Ping, Ping.**

**Tim pressed the red button another two times before moving the control stick.**

"**Dude you're on fire." Gar told him as he gained another thirty points.**

**Tim didn't reply, he just kept concentrating on the game. He only needed one hundred more points to get the new high score.**

**It only took another minute before-**

"**New High Score!" Came the games programmed voice.**

"**Awesome dude!" Gar yelled giving Tim a high five.**

"**Oh Yeah!" Tim said after the high five. He checked his watch and turned to Gar with wide eyes, "Man. It's four thirty. We still gotta hit the mall and find Dick a birthday present for tomorrow."**

"**Dude it is so hard finding a gift for him," Gar said as they exited the arcade, "Why can't we just get him a new pair of shades? It's not like anyone can find him anything better to give him."**

"**I'd have to say different," Tim told Gar as they walked down the street, "Kory, Barb, Rachel, Vic and Karen have been able to find him something. We're the only ones who haven't."**

**They walked by a TV store and stopped when something caught their eye. It was a news report on the East End.**

"…_**The gang wars are getting so out of hand not even Catwoman can stop them.**_**" The news anchor reported, "**_**According to Police Commissioner James Gordon, if the gangs aren't stopped soon all of Gotham could be in serious trouble. In other news…**_**" Tim and Gar started walking away.**

"**Well I guess we know what we're gonna be doing tonight huh?" Gar said to Tim as they continued their walk to the mall, "And it looks like the creeps in the East End will be giving Dick his best birthday present of the year. He loves a good gang fight."**

"**Yup," Tim said with a grin before looking at Gar, "It's a good thing we got the extra sleep last night."**

**Later that night**

**11:42 PM**

**East End**

"**So far I don't see any gang members." Bumble Bee told Stone from their place on the rooftop.**

"**Yeah, but Wing says they'll show up," Stone said looking out into the quiet streets, "And seeing as it's unusually quiet right now, I'd have to say he's definitely right."**

**Suddenly they heard trashcans banging a few streets over. Bumble Bee flew to the next building as Stone jumped the gap. They went to the other edge of the building and carefully looked over.**

**Below them were a three teenage boys only a few years older then them. They were banging trashcans and screaming at the top of their lungs for the Spics to come out.**

**Stone was ready to jump over the edge but was held back by Bumble Bee.**

"**Cool it Sparky lets wait for the other group to come out," She told Stone, "That way we can bust both of 'em."**

**Stone nodded and waited for the other gang to come out of hiding. He didn't have to wait long; soon after a gunshot rang throughout the alley.**

"**You looking for us," said a boy around their age with a Spanish accent. He wasn't alone however he had about ten other guys his age with him.**

**The other three boys each pulled out a gun and pointed it to the rival gangs' leader.**

"**Let's finish this." One of the three teens said.**

**Suddenly the gun was zapped out of his hand. Both gangs looked up and saw Stone and Bumble Bee above them.**

**Stone turned to Bee, "Let's finish this."**

**They smiled to each other before jumping off the edge of the roof and blocking both gangs path.**

**Stone barreled through the Hispanic teens' gang knocking most of them out.**

**Bumble Bee knocked the other two guns out of the other gang's hands before flying at them. She punched the leader in the jaw sending him back into the wall and knocking him out. She kicked the one to her right in the gut before sending a left hook to the other one.**

**Stone dodged the Hispanic leaders' bullets while making his way toward him. When he got within a few feet he pulled his hand back and punched him so hard he hit the guy Bee kicked in the gut. They both blacked out from the impact.**

**Meanwhile a few blocks over**

**Robin and Raven threw the two gang members at the same time. They both hit each other and blacked out.**

"**This is way easier then I thought." Robin told Raven as he dodged the switchblade coming at him and punched its holder in the jaw.**

**Raven lifted the trashcans next to two of her attackers and released them over their heads.**

"**If you say so." She said in her usual monotone voice.**

**On the other side of the East End**

**Nightwing jumped up into the fire escape and landed safely on the edge in a crouch position.**

"**You guys have got to do better than that." He said with a small smile on his face.**

**One of the gang members grabbed an old pipe and threw it at Nightwing, who caught it with ease.**

"**Guess you can't." he said before jumping off the fire escape and flipping through the air. He put his feet out and knocked the guy at the far end of the group out. He back flipped off him and into the large group knocking them out from the center. He sent the pipe flying to the back of one of the gang members trying to get away. **

**In only a matter of minutes both gangs were lying on the ground unconscious.**

"**Better street fights in Rockwell." Nightwing muttered as he piled the gang members together and set off the police signal, "But this still ain't that bad a birthday present. Hope the others saved a few extra gang members for me."**

**April 8, 2005**

**6:23 PM**

**Gotham City Cemetery**

**He stood at the grave site. His midnight black hair blowing in the soft spring breeze. **

**He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. It was one of the few times he actually got this dressed up but it was for a reason.**

**Every parent wants their kid to look nice on special occasions. **

**He split the lilies apart before laying six on one grave and six on the other.**

**The setting sun reflected off his dark sunglasses as he spoke.**

"**I know it's been awhile," he started off, "Today's my birthday. I'm fifteen." He sighed, "I really don't know what to say, then again I never really do. I never really have to."**

**He just stood there in silence as the sun set behind him and stared at the headstones.**

**Jonathan Grayson**

**Beloved Husband and**

**Father**

"**May you always soar**

**above the Sky."**

**Born October 21, 1971**

**Died May 23, 1999**

**Mary Grayson**

**Beloved Wife and **

**Mother**

"**May you always soar**

**above the Sky."**

**Born August 15, 1972**

**Died May 23, 1999**


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**April 15, 2005**

**4:15 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Foyer**

**Kory, Dick, Karen, and Vic had just walked through the door when Bruce called them into the kitchen. Curious as to why he would call them they walked in and saw him sitting at the island and reading the day's edition of 'The Daily Planet'.**

**Before any of them could speak he lowered the paper and looked at Kory.**

"**You've got guests," He stated shortly, "They're waiting for you in your room."**

**He picked his paper up again and started reading.**

**Kory looked confused as she walked out of the kitchen.**

**When the others heard her walk up the stairs Vic turned to Bruce.**

"**Who's waitin for her?" He asked as he, Dick and Karen sat on the opposite side of the island.**

"**Diana and Donna." Bruce answered shortly, not looking up from his paper.**

"**What do they want?" Dick asked Bruce while walking over to the fridge.**

"**They want to bring her to Paradise Island." Bruce said finally putting the paper down again.**

**Dick looked up as soon as Bruce finished the sentence.**

"**Are you serious?" Dick asked Bruce.**

**Karen and Vic could hear the shock in his voice. Bruce just nodded in response.**

"**What's so shocking about that?" Karen asked looking extremely confused.**

"**The Amazons don't usually invite outsiders to the island," Dick said turning his attention to Vic and Karen, "Diana must have pleaded with her mother to invite Kory to the island."**

"**You mean Dianas' mom," Vic said as the puzzle started to piece itself together in his head, "Is the Queen of the Amazons and she doesn't like outsiders?"**

**None of them seemed to notice Diana and Donna slip past all of the and to the end of the hall.**

"**The Amazons are," Bruce started to explain, "A society of woman that have lived on their island for thousands of years without any outsiders setting foot on it. Up until a little before Wonder Woman showed up, the island was unknown to the outside world.**

"**Then a passing U.S Air Force pilot saw the island and found that it was uncharted. When he landed the Amazons quickly stopped him from setting foot on the island.**

"**No man can set foot on the island, they had told him. When Queen Hippolyta realized that soon more outsiders would arrive she decided to send out an…ambassador of sorts. She held a contest that Diana, who disguised herself to enter it, had won.**

"**She had always wanted to go out into 'mans world' as the Amazons have called it. You could say she was always greatly interested in it. Hippolyta, grudgingly, gave Diana her Wonder Woman uniform, which for a short time was how she was able to use her powers. Dianas' mission was clear. She had to visit the World Embassy and convince them to leave the island alone.**

"**It took a few months but she was finally able to complete it however, she had come to love the world that we live in. She met up with Clark, who, as Superman, helped her convince the World Embassy to leave, Paradise Island as we've come to call it, alone.**

"**He taught her all about having a secret identity and even helped her come up with her last name. He brought her to me to help her come up with the papers, you know Diploma's, birth certificate, those sort of things, and soon Diana Prince was ready to help the world.**

"**I don't know how she convinced her mother to let her stay but she did. She got a job as a translator at the Embassy to help make sure that they kept their promise to leave the island alone."**

"**Whoa." Vic and Karen said at the same time.**

"**Whoa is right." Dick said as he bit into the apple he pulled out of the fridge, "And that's just the short version."**

**They soon heard footsteps heading down the stairs. After a few moments they saw Kory heading past the kitchen with her gym bag slung over her shoulder. When she got to the entrance however she stopped and turned to her friends.**

"**I'm gonna be away for awhile." she told them uncertainly.**

"**Kay," Dick said after swallowing a piece of his apple, "Have fun."**

"**Yeah and happy birthday girl." Karen told her as the confused look returned to her face.**

"**We'll tell the others to hold your presents till ya get back," Vic told her with a grin.**

**She still looked confused as she walked past the kitchen and down the hall.**

"**Hope she has fun." Vic said turning back to Bruce and Dick.**

"**Trust me," Dick said taking another bite out of his apple, "She'll fit right in with the Amazons."**

A/N: Follow Kory's adventures with Diana and Donna in "Kory's Spring Training" which I am also posting the first chapter of today. Until she gets back, the Titans will have to handle a few cases without her!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**April 18, 2005**

**9:48 PM**

**Old Steam Tunnel**

**Bumble Bee had just arrived after it happened. There, on the ground, were two bodies. Both male. Both dead.**

**She pulled out her yellow and black communicator.**

"**Wing," she said pressing the small blue button on the left side of the square device, "This is Bee. Looks like there was a shoot out here at the Old Steam Tunnel. I got two bodies and both a them are dead."**

"**Alright Bee," She heard Nightwings' voice came out clearly through the communicator, "I'm on my way. Guard the bodies, just in case someone comes to get them."**

"**Got it," she answered back into her communicator, "Bee out."**

**She put her communicator back in its place on her utility belt. She flew up into the dark corner of the old tunnel.**

**About ten minutes later it turned out that someone had come for the bodies. She heard a car clunking in her direction. A man came driving up in an old beat up Packard, with its headlights turned off, and stopped right in front of the bodies.**

**He got out of the car and walked over to the bodies. He looked around before kneeling down.**

**Just when he was about to grab one of the bodies, Bumble Bee sent a bolt of electricity at him, from the side, knocking him out. She turned her attention to the car and waited to see if their was anymore movement.**

**She just heard the sound of the engine. She flew down and turned the car off. Just as she closed the door, she heard the roar of a motorcycle.**

**She looked up and saw the dim headlight of the Night-cycle coming her way.**

**Nightwing stopped next to her and took off his helmet.**

"**I thought you said there were only two bodies," He said as he walked over to the three bodies, "Forget how to count?"**

**Bumble Bees' eyes turned into slits.**

"**Ha Ha," she said as she walked up behind him, "This guy came to pick up the dead ones."**

**She pointed to the guy who came in the Packard.**

"**I love that we have night vision lenses," She said pointing to her mask, "It would have been way hard to zap 'em without 'em."**

**Nightwing nodded before heading back to his motorcycle. He opened up the hidden compartment in his seat and pulled out his forensics kit. He grabbed his helmet off the handle and put it in the compartment before closing it.**

"**Grab the one that's KO'ed," He said pointing to the guy she knocked out, "And put him against the wall for now. Tie him up."**

**She nodded before grabbing the man and dragging him over to the wall. She pulled out some extra cord that she used for her grappling hook and tied up the mans' hands and feet.**

**She looked at the man. He looked to be in his mid thirties, had sandy blonde hair, and a scar on his left cheek. His face was narrow and he looked to be pretty strong for a guy his age.**

**Nightwing walked over to the two dead men and kneeled down. He pulled his flashlight out of his utility belt and opened up one of the victims eyes. He stared into it for a second before closing it and turning to the other body. He repeated the process. On the second victim, however, his eyes turned to slits. He closed the eye before pointing the flashlight at the guys' neck. After staring at it for a while he pulled out a tape recorder from his utility belt.**

"**April 18, 2005," he said into it after pressing the record button, "Time is now," he looked down into the communicator at his hip, "10:07 PM, South end of the Old Steam Tunnel. Two dead bodies, both male. One has dark, short brown hair and light blue eyes and one has light, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Due to eye color still shown, estimated time of death would be somewhere in the last hour.**

"**Blonde has petechial hemorrhages in eyes, indicated by broken blood vessels. After further examination to the neck, ligature marks have been found."**

**He paused and set the tape recorder down. He shined his flashlight over the mans body and saw a stain on his right pants leg. He lifted the pants leg above the mans knee and saw a stab wound just under the kneecap.**

**He picked up his tape recorder again.**

"**Stab wound has been found on blonde mans right leg," He said, still staring at the wound, "Judging by the blood still seeping through the wound, stabbing occurred after victims' death."**

**He put the tape recorder back down and turned off his flashlight. He grabbed the forensics kit and pulled out a head lamp. He placed the lamp over his head and turned the lamp onto an low level.**

**He grabbed a pair of tweezers and a few plastic bags. He used the tweezers to pull a lock of hair from the blonde mans head and placed it in one of the plastic bags. He set the bag on the bottom right compartment of the forensics backpack. He moved over to the brown haired man and repeated the process, putting it the left hand compartment instead of the right.**

**He placed the tweezers back in the forensics kit and pulled out a piece of tape with the tweezers. He carefully put the tape over the blood stain on the blonde mans leg. He carefully pulled it off and carefully set it in one of the plastic bags. He closed the bag, pulled out a pen and wrote BLONDE-RIGHT LEG on it, before placing it in the bottom right compartment. He lowered the mans pant leg and Repeated the process, only writing BLONDE-RIGHT PANTS LEG.**

**He then went over to the brown haired man and picked up his tape recorder once more.**

"**Brown has no indication of strangulation. He is wearing a light blue shirt which shows blood on the right shoulder blade," He said clearly into the recorder. He carefully tilted the brown haired man to the side, "Upon further inspection the back of his shirt is covered in blood."**

**He set the recorder down and set the man back on his back. He opened up the mans' shirt and saw a small hole where most of the bleeding was centered. It was still bleeding.**

"**The wound in browns' right shoulder was caused by a bullet," he reported into his tape recorder, "Due to large amount of bleeding still existing, I believe the wound was added after victims' death."**

**He put the tape recorder back down and went back into his forensics kit. He pulled a new pair of tweezers out and a few more plastic bags. He pulled out a piece of tape with the tweezers and stuck it around the area with less blood. He carefully pulled it out before placing it in one of the plastic bags, marked it BROWN-RIGHT SHOULDER, and placed it in the left compartment. He repeated the process with the mans' shirt only marking the bag BROWN-RIGHT SHOULDER OF SHIRT.**

**He carefully turned the man on his back and pulled the shirt off. He picked up his tape recorder once again.**

"**Upon inspection of Browns' back," he said still looking at the brown haired mans' back, "I found three knife marks, each mark about three inches long, around the center of Browns back, in the shape of a triangle. Due to less bleeding around said area conclusion comes to death by knife due to less blood seeping through wounds."**

**He pulled out a small camera and stood up and took a few steps back. He snapped a few pictures of the brown haired mans' wound and the front and back of the mans' shirt. He placed the camera in the left compartment and pulled out a new pair of tweezers.**

**He took a blood sample from the mans back as he had with his shoulder and carefully put it in a plastic bag. He marked the bag BROWN-BACK and placed it in the left compartment, behind the camera. He repeated the process with the back of the mans' shirt.**

**After he finished he carefully placed the shirt back on the brown haired man and carefully flipped him back onto his back.**

**He took out another camera and went back over to the blonde haired man. He took a few pictures of the man and his injuries before putting it in the right side compartment. He carefully lifted the blonde man to check his back. He went over and picked up his tape recorder.**

"**Blonde does not have same marking on back," he reported while looking around the walls, "Wall in direction of victims' feet is splattered with blood. Victims were found on backs with feet pointing to said wall. Conclusion is killers moved bodies."**

**He set down the recorder before pulling out a third camera. He took a few pictures of the crime scene before setting it back into its compartment in the forensics kit and pulling out a fingerprinting kit.**

**He took the finger prints of the men and marked them by hair color. He set the prints in their compartments before putting the kit back.**

**He pulled out a new set of tweezers and plastic bags and collected some of the blood spots on the wall, marking each piece of evidence as UNKOWN-FOUND ON WALL FACING FEET. He set the evidence in the compartment in the middle of the kit. He carefully placed his things back in their places in the kit and closed it up. He slung the pack over his back and grabbed his tape recorder.**

"**Minutes before I arrived," he reported into the recorder, "Bumble Bee found a man in an old Packard with no license plates. When the man wakes up I'll…question him on why he was here."**

**He clipped the recorder to the arm of the backpack and walked over to where Bee and the man were at the wall. He pulled out his flash light and knelt down I front of the unconscious man.**

"**Driver looks to be in his mid thirties, has sandy blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek," he said knowing the tape recorder was recording everything he said, "He has a narrow face and seems to be pretty strong."**

**He started searching the driver. He opened up the mans jacket and found a wallet inside.**

"**No ID," he reported aloud, "Two hundred dollars have been found and a phone number with the name Bones on top. Number is 368-5281."**

**He put the wallet back in the drivers' jacket.**

**He took the forensics kit off his back and pulled the fingerprinting kit out again. He grabbed the mans' hand and placed it in the ink before sticking his fingerprints on the special paper. He quickly marked it DRIVER before setting the prints in the middle compartment.**

**He put the kit back and pulled out the camera he used to take pictures of the crime scene. He stepped back and took a few pictures of the driver. He placed it back in and closed it up.**

**Just as he slung the forensics kit back over his back, the driver started to wake up.**

"**Bout time," Bee said as she turned to stand next to Nightwing.**

**The driver just groaned.**

**Nightwing and Bumble Bee stood in silence and waited for him to gain his bearings. When Nightwing saw a look of recognition cross the mans face he knew that the driver remembered everything. When the driver turned to stare up at Nightwing and Bumble Bee his look of recognition turned to fear.**

"**Who are you working for?" Nightwing growled out, his eyes turned to slits.**

**The driver just gulped and stared at Nightwing in fear.**

**Nightwing grabbed the man by his collar.**

"**Don't make me ask you again," Nightwing said as he lifted the man and slammed him against the wall, "Who are you working for?"**

**Finally the look of fear turned to defiance.**

"**I ain't no squealer." He said looking straight into Nightwings' mask.**

"**Too bad." Nightwing said shortly. He pulled out a Night-a-rang and cut the mans' bonds.**

**When the drivers' arms and legs were loose Nightwing held him high, up against the wall with his forearm and grabbed the mans' right hand.**

"**Y'see," Nightwing said, his voice deeper and harsher then usual. As he spoke he started tightening his grip on the mans' right hand, "You don't start talking, then I start breaking. First I break your hand. You still don't talk, I break your forearm. Basically I keep working my way up until I get to your neck, then it's all over."**

**Fear flashed in the drivers' brown eyes for a moment.**

"**I ain't sayin nothing," he said to Nightwing. As soon as he said that Nightwing broke the mans' right hand. The man screamed out in pain.**

**Bumble Bees' eyes widened at Nightwings' actions. She'd never seen him do that before.**

"**Alright," the driver whimpered, "I'll talk."**

**Nightwing kept him held in the same position, but nodded to let the man know he was listening.**

"**There's this new gang," he said still whimpering from his broken hand, "They've been operatin down at Dixon Dock. They import drugs and weapons.**

"**These two guys over there," he pointed his head to the dead bodies, "Were gonna rat on 'em so they chased 'em here and killed 'em. They sent me to pick up the bodies and throw 'em in the river."**

**Nightwing nodded before pulling the man away from the wall and hitting him just below the back of his neck with a karate chop.**

**He set the man on the ground and pulled out his police signal disc. He turned off his tape recorder and set it back in his utility belt before sticking the signal to the wall.**

"**C'mon," he said to Bumble Bee while walking back over to his motorcycle, "I gotta get to the cave and you gotta get back on city watch."**

"**You want me to stake out Dixon Dock?" Be asked as she started to float above the ground.**

"**Just put a tracer on one of the gang members," Nightwing said as he took out his helmet and placed the forensic kit back in the compartment.**

**He put the seat back into place before putting his helmet on.**

"**When they find out this guy flaked out," He said getting on his motorcycle and nodding toward the driver, "They'll wanna lay low and find a new place to operate."**

"**Got it." Bumble Bee said before she took off into the night.**

A/N: Meanwhile, while Kory's away having fun with Artemis and the Wonders, it looks like the rest of the Titans have a murder mystery on their hands!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**April 19, 2005**

**5:23 PM**

**Batcave-Nightwing and Starfires' Office**

"…**three knife marks, each mark about three inches long, around the center of Browns back, in the shape of a triangle. Due to less-" Dick turned off the tape recorder and looked back at the recently developed photos.**

**He looked at the photo of the knife marks on Browns' back. He turned the picture over and grabbed a pen from the tabletop.**

**He wrote on the back of the photo JAMES HINGEWAY, KNIFED TO DEATH and set the pen down. He grabbed Hingeway's file off his desk and placed the picture inside it along with his report on the man's death.**

**He had been working all night and day, trying to find out who killed the two men.**

**He pulled out his keyboard and mouse from the drawer in front of him and turned on his computer again. He opened up the album with the pictures from the night before. He opened up the picture of the man with the scar.**

**Below the picture it read: **_**George "Lefty" Light. Arrested six times for petty theft. Found trying to take away dead bodies at Old Steam Tunnel on April 18, 2005.**_

**Dick leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head and sighed. He moved his right hand to the mouse and minimized the photos and opened up the map of the city. He clicked a special button that showed all the criminals that had trackers placed on them. He saw one light blink on.**

**It was by Police headquarters.**

**Dick sighed.**

"**Time to pay a little trip to Commissioner Gordon," He muttered as he stood up and walked over to the door on his right.**

**Ten Minutes later on a rainy street in Gotham**

**Nightwing raced down the street between the traffic. He sped between cars on his Night-cycle and headed toward Police headquarters.**

**He pressed a button on the inside of his right handle bar. The square in the center opened up to reveal a tracker. A little yellow light blinked from inside, what was supposed to be, Police Headquarters. His eyes narrowed from behind his helmet.**

**He pushed the limit of his motorcycle and sped into the back alleys. He stopped a street away from headquarters and got off his bike. He quickly placed his helmet in the secret compartment and pressed the small red button on the right handle. Then he shot off his grappling hook just as his motorcycle blended in with the wall next to it.**

**He shot his grappling hook over the top of Police Headquarters and jumped off the roof of the building he was on. Just when it looked like he was going to hit to wall he extended his feet and landed on it quietly. He climbed up the side of the wall until he got to Commissioner Gordons' window. He sat on the windowsill and pressed the button at the base of his collapsible grappling hook and retracted the hook.**

**He quietly opened the window and climbed in.**

**Commissioner Gordon was sitting at his desk checking out some reports. He looked to the door and saw the pull down curtain over it.**

"**You got trouble here," He said shocking the Commissioner from his work. **

"**Someone in this building was at Dixon Dock yesterday," Nightwing continued, stepping out of the shadows a bit, "Two dead bodies were found at the Old Steam Tunnel and they were supposed to rat out a new gang that operated at Dixon Dock.**

"**After I got the info I sent Bumble Bee to put a tracker on one of the gang members. According to the tracker, the person she put it on is in this building. They have been since early this morning.**

"**I'd keep an eye out if I were you." He finished and turned back to the window.**

"**You might want to get a better mask," Gordon said before her could open the window, "You might catch a cold."**

**Nightwing gave a small smile.**

"**I've been wearin the same type of mask for almost seven years," he replied while starting to open a window, "Haven't caught a cold yet."**

**Commissioner Gordon nodded as Nightwing moved to the windowsill and closed the window behind him. Then he jumped off the windowsill to the ground below.**

**He ran behind a few police cars until he got to the fence surrounding headquarters. He jumped the fence and landed, noiselessly on the ground. He went back around the next building and turned off the cloaking device on his bike. He brought around the building and hid it in the shadows behind the fence.**

**He took out his hand tracker from his utility belt and turned it on. The suspect was still in the building. Nightwing took out his communicator and checked the time.**

**6:21. **

**It was going to be a long night.**

**April 20, 2005**

**3:17 AM**

**Tricorner Yards**

**Stone sighed as he looked through his binoculars again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his granite hand.**

**Nightwing had them working late tonight.**

**He put the binoculars back in his utility belt. He was happy that he had found a shadowy hiding spot under a roof.**

**He heard the rain splatter over the old tin roof of the abandoned building.**

**He had been stationed there for two hours now and he still hadn't seen anything suspicious. At least up until then he hadn't.**

**Suddenly, a few feet away, a car exploded.**

"**Damn." Stone said before jumping from his place under the tin roof and onto the wet grass below. The mud and dirt flew up as his feet hit the ground and he took off running.**

**When he got to the fire he ran over to a nearby fire hydrant and broke one of the sides off and sent the water at the fire. The fire quickly started to come down and when it came to a full stop he left the crime scene.**

"**Yo, Wing," He called into his communicator as he jumped from the fire hydrant onto a nearby rooftop, "A car just blew but no one was in it and no one was near it."**

"**How long had the car been stationed there?" Came Nightwings' voice through the communicator.**

"**It was there when I got here," Stone replied. He stopped after he was a few blocks away from the Tricorner yards, "I checked the whole area out with my infrared goggles. No one was around." **

"**They must have set the car up earlier." Nightwing said, "We need a way to track bombs. That way when we check for people in areas we can also check for bombs too."**

**There was a pause for a moment.**

"**The jacket must have been left in the car." Nightwing deduced, "Head back to the cave."**

"**Got it, Stone out." Stone called into his communicator before starting to roof jump. He kept roof top jumping until he reached an alley with an old manhole cover.**

**He checked the area before softly landing on the rain covered ground and opening the cover.**

**He climbed down the hole and closed the cover behind him. Then he jumped to the bottom and landed in a small puddle of water.**

**He put his hand to the wall and the overhead lights went on.**

**He brought his fists a few inches apart before slamming them together. A thin silver light shown for a few moments before his outer body changed back to normal.**

**He pulled off his face mask and removed his gloves.**

**As he walked down the long tunnel he started thinking.**

**As he entered the cave he rushed into one of the unfinished openings. It was a large room filled with different computers and electronic devices. In the back was a work area for building new technology.**

**Vic grabbed one of the white lab coats and a pair of clear safety glasses and got to work.**

**He worked in silence for five hours before the door opened up and Batgirl walked in.**

"**What're you working on?" She asked as she removed her cowl.**

"**A sensor that can detect heat and bombs." Vic said simply as he placed the back on the small device.**

"**How do you know it's going to work?" Babs questioned as she looked at the handheld device.**

**Vic pressed the small gray button at the bottom of the sensor.**

"**The heat sensor works," he said showing her the screen, "It detecting both of us. The only way to actually see if the bomb sensor works is if we're actually near a bomb."**

"**Might be a while," Babs said smirking, "But then again, this is Gotham."**

"**Exactly." Vic said as he placed the device in his utility belt.**

**April 22, 2005**

**3:27 AM**

**Port Adams**

"**Sensors tracking twelve bombs," Stone reported with a grin, "Two in each crate."**

"**Got it Stone," Came Nightwings voice, "You and Beast Boy are good to move in."**

**Stone put the sensor away before moving through the shadows. He grabbed the girl standing next to the crate and quickly knocked her out. He tied her up quickly and securely before moving forward and knocking out two more gang members. Finally he met up with Beast Boy at the front.**

"**I get to drive dude," Beast Boy said grinning and starting to float up a bit. Stone pulled him back down.**

"**No way BB," He said as the green heroes' feet touched the ground, "I drive." He walked up to the truck and took the drivers seat.**

**Beast Boy frowned and got in.**

"**Alright dude," he said as he took the passenger seat, "Next stop, Police HQ. Let's hope no one shoots at us on the way over or else we're gonna be blown sky high."**

**Meanwhile in a nearby boathouse**

"**We're making a bundle," came a voice from inside the boathouse as Bumble Bee hit the record button on her tape recorder, "Why pull out now. We've sold over a million dollars worth of pot and coke. I say we re-supply."**

"**I don't" came a deeper voice that sounded worried, "We're in the Bat and Titans territory. It's only a matter of time before we get caught by one of them. Let's just take our cash now and head out."**

"**You worry to much," Came the first voice again, "We've been working Gotham for months and they still haven't caught on. Plus that DeMarco guy from GCPD keeps our tracks covered. We're set."**

"**Nightwing caught DeMarco two nights ago," the deep voice said, "Didn't ya hear what he did to Lefty a few days ago. Broke the guys hand like it was nothing. Imagine what he and the Titans will do to us."**

"**They won't find out." The first voice said with finality.**

**Bumble Bee shut off the recorder and took out her flashlight and pointed it over the side of the building. She turned it on for a second and then off. Another light came on for a second and turned off a few feet away.**

**She put the flashlight and recorder away before flying down to the small fuse box at the back of the boathouse.**

"**Fifty extra watts should do the trick," She whispered as one of her stingers lit up. She opened up the old fuse box and placed the stinger inside before sending off the extra watts. Suddenly there was a small explosion as the lights went out.**

**Robin and Batgirl slipped in just before Raven used her powers to keep the doors and windows locked. **

**Robin immeditatly took out his extendable Bo Staff and swung it at the man with the deep voice. It hit the base of his neck hard enough to knock him out cold.**

**Before the man could even fall to the floor Batgirl had grabbed the other man by his shirt collar and slammed his face into the closest wall. His gun fell to the floor before he could.**

"**Where the hell-" His voice was quivering a bit.**

"**Shut up." Batgirl just told him before she slammed him against the wall a second time, hard enough to hurt him but still keep him conscious.**

**They quickly tied up the two ring leaders before giving a small series of knocks on the door and closest window.**

**Raven unlocked the doors to reveal Robin and Batgirl carrying the gang leaders out of the boathouse.**

"**Drop 'em." Came a voice from behind the three heroes.**

**Nightwing stepped out of the shadows.**

**He looked down at the two men. One was thin and wiry, the other had broad shoulders and a chubby face.**

**The wiry one was the one still conscious.**

"**Where are your records?" Nightwing said grabbing the wiry man and lifting him up.**

**The man just looked at him with wide eyes.**

**Nightwing slammed him against the boathouse wall.**

"**Don't make me ask you again." His voice was much deeper as his eyes turned to slits.**

**The man just gulped. **

**Nightwing grabbed onto the man's right shoulder and in seconds a snap was heard followed by the man's scream.**

"**Talk. Now." Nightwing commanded him.**

"**In a metal box," the man whimpered out, "In the wall, behind the desk."**

**Nightwings eyes remained slits.**

"**Raven," He said, keeping his masked eyes on the man, "Check it out."**

**Raven walked in and used her powers to remove a loose board in the wall. There was the box.**

**She used her powers to take it out and moved it to the other side of the room. She used her powers to break the lock before turning to Batgirl.**

"**Your turn." Was all she said as she stepped out of the boathouse, while Batgirl carefully moved in toward the box.**

**She took out a small handheld device and swept it over the box. She waited a minute and checked the readings.**

"**It's clean," she reported as she placed the device in her utility belt and picked up the box, "No chemicals of any kind are on it. Just dust and a few sets of incriminating fingerprints that'll keep these guys in jail for a nice, long time."**

**Nightwing took the man in front of him and slammed him against the wall and into unconsciousness.**

"**Let's go." He said before walking back into the darkness.**

**Raven pulled out a police transmitter, pressed the center button and stuck it to the wall before nodding to the others.**

A/N: It'll be a while until this story is updated again. This chapter here was originally broken into two or three much shorter chapters to go along with Kory's Spring Training. Because I'm combining them, the story is coming to an end much sooner than before.

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty**

**April 25, 2005**

**5:15 PM**

**Gotham City Cemetery**

"**Thanks for taking me up here Richard," Kory said as they passed a few headstones, "It's been a long time. I really hope their graves aren't too bad."**

"**Bruce and I made sure they were kept neatly," Richard said as they continued their walk up a small hill, "We had their headstones replaced with marble to make it look nicer. Hope you don't mind?"**

**Kory turned and smiled at him.**

"**Mind?" She said smiling at him, "I'm grateful. Thanks for taking care of them."**

**She stopped and hugged him. Richard hugged her back, hesitantly. She pulled out and continued walking.**

**She straightened out her light blue blouse as her black knee length skirt blew back a little in the soft spring wind.**

**Dick led her a little further down the path before turning into the grass. He soon stopped in the third row and pointed to a set of marble headstones.**

"**Right there," he told her, "I think you three need some time alone. If you need me I'll be waiting on the path."**

"**Thanks." Kory said with a smile before walking over to the marble headstones. She took the lilies from her hands and spread them on the graves so they couldn't blow away.**

"**Hey mom, dad," She said, her smile gone, "Sorry I haven't been here to visit in a while. I've got a lot to tell you…"**

**Michael Anders**

**Beloved Father and Husband**

**Born March 18, 1969**

**Died May 23, 2000**

**Lily Anders**

**Beloved Mother and Wife**

**Born June 26, 1969**

**Died May 23, 2000**

A/N: Short, I know, but it is the return of Kory to the main story!

Please review.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**May 5, 2005**

**2:16 AM**

**Wayne Manor**

**There was a soft knock on the door. Alfred barely would have heard it if he hadn't been walking by.**

**He opened the door and saw Selina collapsed on the front porch her blood staining the small outside carpet.**

"**Miss Kyle!" Alfred said with a shocked expression before coming out of it, picking the woman up, and carrying her inside and over to the living room couch.**

**He set her down carefully before rushing up the stairs.**

"**Master Bruce!" he yelled as he rushed down the halls, "Master Dick! Everyone wake up!"**

"**What's going on Alfred?" Dick asked as he walked out of his room in his black boxers and quickly slipping on his dark sunglasses. He scratched his bare chest before stifling a yawn.**

"**It's Miss Selina, sir," Alfred responded, grabbing Dicks' forearm and practically dragging him down the steps, "She's hurt terribly."**

"**Calm down Alfred," Dick said as they reached the bottom steps, "Call up Doctor Thompkins."**

"**Right sir," Alfred said after taking a deep breath, "Right away."**

**Dick shook his head a bit as he walked over to the couch. He took one look at her before shaking his head a bit and a small worried expression passed over his face.**

"**What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He said under his breath as he picked the older woman up.**

**By the time he made it to the foyer Bruce and Kory were already up and walking down the stairs.**

"**What the hell happened?" Bruce demanded as he secured the straps of his robe while rushing down to Dick.**

"**I don't know," He told Bruce as he continued his walk down the hall, "Open up the elevator for me. I have Alfred calling Leslie up now."**

**Kory rushed ahead of him and opened up the door as Bruce went in and hit the piano keys and opened the bookcase. He walked in and opened the elevator as Dick got in. Kory pushed the lever and turned the small dial next to it. The elevators pace quickened as they went down to the cave.**

**The moment the elevator hit the floor, they jumped out and rushed down into the cave and into the med lab.**

"**Okay," Kory said as Dick set Selina down on one of the hospital beds, "Richard, get me one of the hospital gowns. Bruce, get me the first aid kit."**

**She tore off the rest of Selinas' broken Catwoman suit and grabbed the first aid kit Bruce handed her.**

"**Where's Rachel when you need her?" She asked as she pulled out a set of bandages and gloves. She placed the gloves over her hands and started checking Selinas' wounds.**

**She wrapped up a few of the shallow cuts just as Rachel came down.**

"**Move over guys," she said as she caught sight of Selina, "Kory get on a pair of fresh gloves and help me out till Doctor Thompkins gets here."**

**She paused then looked at Kory, then turned her gaze to Dick and Bruce.**

**There was blood all over Kory's tank top and part of her pajama pants and Dick's chest had splashes of crimson all over it.**

"**You guys might want to either burn or try and wash your clothes," She said as she pulled on a surgical apron and a pair of gloves, "They're full of Selinas' blood."**

"**That's not important right now," Bruce said, glaring at her, "Just stop the bleeding."**

**Rachel rolled her eyes before getting to work. It was another ten minutes before Doctor Thompkins finally came. She was around Alfred's age and kept her graying hair in a bun with a medical kit at her side.**

"**How bad is she?" Leslie asked Rachel as she entered the room.**

"**We stopped the bleeding," Rachel reported to the older woman, "But there's a bullet lodged in her left calf muscle. Judging by the X-rays it's about halfway in there."**

**Doctor Tompkins nodded before pulling out her surgical equipment.**

"**Let's get it out." She said with finality.**

**As soon as Leslie walked in, Dick and Kory walked out.**

"**Let's get changed." Dick said as they headed out into the cave. When they got out there, the other Titans were waiting.**

"**How is she?" Tim asked as they all got up.**

"**She'll be okay," Kory told them with a soft smile, "But it'll probably be a while before she wakes up."**

"**In the meantime," Dick cut in, looking at all of them, "We've got to find out what happened?"**

"**But dude," Gar said as they all started walking into the training room, "Where are we gonna start?"**

**May 5, 2005**

**2:37 AM**

**Selina Kyles' apartment building**

"**I don't see anything here that could give us a clue," Batgirl said as she looked around the Selinas' bedroom, "It looks the same to me."**

"**Me too," Starfire reported, looking through Selinas' closet, "Lets head down to her lair."**

**She pushed the clothes in the closet to the side and found the hidden handle in the back wall.**

**She pulled it open to reveal an elevator big enough for four people. She slid the elevator door open and walked in. As soon as Batgirl walked in, she slid the elevator door shut. The moment it shut, the hidden door closed and they slowly went down to Selinas' hideout.**

**When it opened they quickly walked out and into the lair.**

**It wasn't as big as the Batcave, but it had a computer, workout room, Crime lab and about five filing cabinets, all full of files on the criminals of the East End.**

**Starfire moved to the computer and turned it on. When she opened up the recent files, one named BLACK MASK was at the top.**

**Starfire opened the file up.**

"**It had to be Black Mask," She finally said a few minutes later, "She was going after him tonight and the bullets he uses are the same as the one Rachel and Leslie removed from Selinas' calf."**

**Batgirl walked up behind Starfire.**

"**His file was on her crime lab desk too," She said as she showed her the file, "Check out the quick add-on at the end."**

**Starfire took the file.**

"**Arms dealing," She read from the quick add-on, "5-4-05 at 11:50."**

**She closed the folder and turned to Batgirl.**

"**She must have gone down there to stop it and gotten overpowered," She said as she started to piece the puzzle together, "When she found an opening she made a run for it. Since her bike isn't here it must have been destroyed or broke down."**

**Batgirl moved to the computer.**

"**According to the tracker," She said as she saw the tracer, "Her bike is about a mile away from the manor."**

"**Why would she go to the manor, though?" Starfire asked as she took out her communicator, "She could have tried to lose them on her way to the cave."**

"**Those are questions only Selina can answer." Batgirl said solemnly.**

"**This is Starfire contacting all Titans," Starfire said after she hit the T in the center of her communicator, "Catwomans' motorcycle is located a mile from the point we found her. I repeat, her bike is a mile from the finding point." **

"**Got it Star," Came Robins' voice from the other end, "I'll check it out."**

**After Starfire placed her communicator back in her utility belt she turned to Batgirl.**

"**We've gotta find Black Mask." She simply said before walking out.**

"**You know," Batgirl said while following Starfire, "The only way you're gonna get him to talk is by beating the shit out of him."**

**Starfire smiled.**

"**I'm hoping it comes to that," She told Batgirl, "As good as star bolts are in battle, I still prefer working with my fists. Since I don't get this chance that much, I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy it!"**

**They both laughed.**

A/N: Ouch. Not a good idea to go after the Cat with the Titans in town, as her assailant will soon learn. But was it Black Mask that attacked her?

We're now only a few chapters away from the end of Year 1. I plan on posting a little follow up story, "The Wedding" no matter what, but I would like to know if anyone is interested in reading "Year 2"? If you are, leave a review or send me a PM to let me know!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**May 5, 2005**

**3:45 AM**

**Batcave-Nightwing and Starfires' office**

"**So," Dick said as he finished typing something into his computer, "Black Mask had nothing to do with it?"**

"**I beat the idiot up good," Kory told him as she checked a few files, "He said he didn't even see Catwoman at the dealing."**

"**And you believed him?" Dick said, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Trust me Richard," Kory said with a grin, "With the way I beat him up, he had no choice but to tell the truth."**

**Dick laughed.**

"**You probably had to rough him up more than usual," He finally said with a smirk as he turned back to his computer, "Black Mask knows how to take a hit.**

"**So, if Black Mask didn't hurt Selina, who did?" Richard asked, his serious face on once more.**

"**Only Selina knows that," Kory said with a sigh, "And she's still unconscious."**

**Dick went over to the third filing cabinet and opened the second drawer. He looked through the many folders until he found the one he was looking for.**

"**The bullet in her shoulder was the type only Black Mask and his cronies uses," He said as he sat back in his chair, "But her attacker made a big mistake. When they shot down her bike, they knew the wheels were reinforced, so they used some kind of laser gun instead."**

"**There are only three laser guns in existence," Kory said getting up from her chair and walking over to Richards', "Two of them are illegal and one of them is used by LexCorp. Luthor made it legal for his laser guns to be used by security workers at his corporations but also the secret service."**

"**And the one that hit Selinas' bike, according to the tests," Richard continued as Kory looked at the file over his shoulder, "Is the exact same type Luthor has made. I had Vic hack into LexCorp and according to their files," He paused and looked up at Kory, "LexCorp makes about five thousand of these weapons a year. Only four thousand are used by his security teams at all of his companies worldwide and five hundred are used by the secret service."**

"**What happens to the other five hundred?" Kory asked, looking at the file Richard just handed her.**

"**According to the records from LexCorp," Richard said, his mouth turned into a thin line, "They go missing. Usually about three to five months after they're made."**

"**Vic probably had to dig pretty deep into the LexCorp database for that information," Kory said as she closed the file and put it on her desk, "That means Luthor probably has them sold to villains worldwide."**

"**We're in deep with this one." Richard said as he leaned back in his chair, "Bruce is checking around with the rats that usually sell weapons. I think while he does that, we should take a little trip."**

"**Where to?" Kory asked as she shut down her computer.**

"**Canary Country. Tonight." Richard answered shortly as he got up from his seat.**

**Kory smiled.**

"**Seattle on a school night." She said with a smile as she put the file away, "Sweet."**

**May 6, 2005**

**1:13 AM**

**A street in Seattle**

**The crook raced down the street and into an alley. When he saw how close she was behind him, he pulled his gun out of his jacket and started shooting at her.**

**She dodged his bullets while still making her way closer to him. Just as he was about to jump the alley fence a green bolt of light shot out of nowhere. He jumped back in surprise.**

**He turned to the woman that had followed him and saw a look of surprise briefly appear on her face before she raced forward.**

**He raised his gun to shoot at her again when suddenly some kind of metal boomerang hit his hand and knocked the gun out of it. He gave a short yelp of pain as he grabbed his injured hand.**

**She jumped up at the same time the boomerang hit and kicked him square in the face and against the fence, knocking him out.**

**After she brought him down she looked to the ground and saw a small, metal, bird shaped object, stuck in the dirt near the gun. She picked it up.**

"**That'd be mine." Came a voice directly behind her.**

**She turned around and saw Nightwing and Starfire behind her. Nightwing, she could tell, had some kind of black, square backpack on.**

"**I don't remember asking for help, kid," She said handing Nightwing back his Night-a-rang.**

"**Maybe not, but you never asked for it before either." Nightwing answered back as he put his Night-a-rang away, "I, on the other hand, am asking for your help."**

"**Might want to ask me back at the nest." She replied before turning her gaze to Starfire, "We can make introductions then."**

"**Deal." Nightwing said before shooting off his grappling hook, "See ya in a few Canary."**

**Starfire shot off into the sky as Nightwing landed on the rooftop.**

**Black Canary jumped the fence behind crook and walked off.**

**Fifteen Minutes later-The Nest**

**When Black Canary finally arrived at her headquarters, Nightwing and Starfire were already waiting outside.**

**The building was an abandoned old garage that probably used to be used for fixing cars. The garage doors and windows were always locked and the only regular door there needed a special key to be opened.**

"**Next time I'll hop a ride with one of you." She said with a smile as she opened up the side door.**

**They walked in and Black Canary led them over to the closest corner. She removed the glove on her right hand and put it against a special pad on the wall and the square piece of floor they were standing on soon lowered itself. About halfway down the empty space above them sealed itself and the lights went on.**

**Her headquarters wasn't as big as the Batcave but it was pretty big. **

**The walls were painted white to keep the room bright. She had a computer about half the size of the Bat computer that looked to double as a TV. She had furniture at one end of the area with the couch pulled out into a bed and a walk-in closet next to it. Most of the room was spacious with only a few bookshelves and a few mats set up.**

**Starfire walked over to one of the bookshelves. She picked up a book titled **_**The Strike Styles of Chinese Martial Arts**_** and opened it.**

"**Thanks for seeing us Dinah." Nightwing said to Black Canary.**

**Black Canary just walked over to her closet, pulled off her leather jacket, and closed the closet door. Starfire continued to look through the book as Nightwing waited patiently.**

**Dinah came out a few minutes later in sweat pants over her fishnet stockings and a pair of sneakers instead of her usual two inch heeled boots.**

"**No problem Dick," She said as she walked over to him, "By the way, I like the new look. You're…" She paused to think for a few moments, "Nightwing now right?"**

"**Yup." Nightwing answered shortly as she turned to Starfire.**

"**And you're…" She paused as Starfire looked up from the book to Dinah, "Starfire. I know that for sure cause the only other red head on the Titans is Batgirl and she's shorter than you and can't fly or shoot green energy bolts."**

"**Yup." Starfire said closing the book and approaching the slightly taller woman, "It's nice to meet you."**

"**You too," Dinah said with a smile, "I heard, on top of the flying and bolts of energy shooting, you can kick total butt."**

"**I don't know about that," Starfire said looking toward the ground, "And the energy bolts are called Star bolts."**

**Dinah nodded before speaking again.**

"**Diana told me you can kick butt," She said as Starfire looked up a little surprised, "Last JL meeting we had she told all the senior members about you. Even Batman and Catwoman said you can kick butt without the powers. Maybe you can come around sometime and we can spar. I don't usually have that much competition up here."**

"**That'd be awesome." Starfire said with a grin.**

"**Great." Dinah said with a smile, "Now on to the real reason you're both here."**

**Starfire walked back to the bookcase and put the book back as Nightwing took off his black backpack.**

**He opened it up and pulled out a folder.**

"**We need you to tell us," He said, walking over to her and opening up the folder, "Where someone would sell these."**

**She took the folder from his hands and read the file.**

"**230 Laser-X," She read before turning to Nightwing, "These are made by LexCorp."**

"**We know." Nightwing and Starfire answered simultaneously.**

**Starfire walked up to Dinah.**

"**Catwomans' motorcycle was brought down with that same laser gun," She told the older heroine, "We need to find a place where they sell them and track the sale from there."**

"**You both do know that that could take forever, don't you?" Dinah said, her blonde eyebrows raised high.**

"**Of course we know," Nightwing answered, "But tracking it from it's buyer is easier than tracking it in Gotham. The person that shot the bike could be long gone and have sold it by now. Batman is trying to track it down by…getting it out of the rats and weasels. While he tries it that way we thought we'd take it the hard way, just incase."**

"**Stone and Batgirl can check records for us along the way," Starfire continued, "All we need is an origin point."**

**Dinah looked at them with her ice blue eyes before pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face and walking to her computer.**

"**I don't really think I've caught anyone trying to sell laser weapons before," She told them as she started typing, "But if I have then the information of where they came from should be here."**

**She searched her computer for an hour and still hadn't found anything.**

"**I don't think any goons here have tried to move or use any laser weapons, Dick," She finally said as she still continued her search, "Not a lot of them try to use them here in the US."**

"**Can you search through the JL files from here?" Starfire asked Dinah, "Maybe you haven't fought anyone with a laser gun here, but the JL might have."**

"**Good point," Dinah said with a smile, "But why didn't you try that at the Batcave."**

"**We figured with the amount of black market goods you find around here," Nightwing answered, "You would've had the most info."**

**Dinah just nodded before a huge grin came to her face.**

"**The League dealt with a laser gun case not to long ago," She told them as she read the file, "It happened in Luxor, Egypt. They found illegal laser guns but none of them were made by Luthor."**

"**Well then," Nightwing said, turning to Starfire, "Next stop, Luxor."**

**They walked up to the elevator and waited on the lift.**

"**Thanks for the help Dinah." Nightwing told her with a small smile.**

"**Yeah," Starfire said with a smile of her own, "It was nice meeting you."**

"**You too, Starfire." Dinah said before pressing a small blue button on her keyboard. The elevator immediately lifted off the ground as the two Titans went up to the old garage.**

**Dinah watched from the security cameras, as they walked out the door and took off into the night.**

"**Good luck." She whispered before shutting down her computer and heading for bed.**

A/N: Black Canary in the chapter! Oh yeah! Also, I got a couple of people interested in Year 2, so I'll be posting that after The Wedding.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**May 6, 2005**

**5:46 PM**

**Luxor, Egypt**

**Two light haired teenagers walked down the dirt road of the city.**

**The girl had light brown, shoulder length hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She was wearing a pair of regular brown boots and loose, light brown pants and shirt. The pants were held together by a thick brown belt. Her face had a few dirt spots and she had a nice tan. Her hands were buried in her pants pockets and her eyes quickly took in the things and people around her.**

**The boy next to her had blonde hair that reached to the nape of his neck and blue eyes that were so light they almost looked gray. His clothes were similar to the girls except his shirts sleeves had been cut off. His face also had a few dirt spots as well as his hands and arms. His eyes were also taking in his surroundings.**

**They continued to walk down the dirt road, ignoring the venders trying to sell them things, until they reached an empty alley.**

**They turned in and the boy checked the alley before giving the girl a slight nod.**

**She pulled a PDA/Cell Phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She quickly hit the speed dial and made sure the volume was low so only she could hear the ring.**

**Finally someone picked up.**

"**We're here." The girl said softly once she heard a tap on the other line.**

"**According to the files B gave me," Said a female voice from the other line, "There were two guys that got out of jail that had the weapons. I'm sending over their files now. Good luck."**

"**Thanks." The girl answered back shortly before turning to her companion, "She's sending them over."**

**He gave a slight nod before turning his gaze back to the dirt street.**

**A few minutes later the PDA in the girls hand started to vibrate. She looked at the files for a few minutes, as if committing them to memory, before handing the PDA to the boy.**

"**Now we just gotta find them." He said to her as he handed the PDA back.**

**She put it in her pocket before they walked out of the alley and back onto the dirt road they had been walking before.**

**They walked for a few more miles before they finally reached a bar near the outskirts of the city by nightfall. They walked in carefully and immediately looked for the two men.**

**The boy saw a shifty guy staring at them. He nudged the girl beside him and they walked over to the guy.**

"**You shouldn't stare at something you can't have." The girl said in perfect Arabic.**

"**I like them feisty." The man answered back while giving her a crooked smile.**

"**Get up." The boy beside her said, also in perfect Arabic. The shifty man finally turned his gaze to the boy and gulped a bit.**

**He was obviously younger than the man but with the way he loomed over him and glared at him, he knew this guy was tough.**

"**What if I don't?" The man answered back trying to hide the fear in his eyes.**

**Suddenly he heard a switchblade flip open. His gaze turned to the girl who was pointing it down at his lap.**

"**You won't be a man for long." She told him with a glare.**

**This time the man visibly gulped as he got out of his seat.**

"**Head for the door." The boy told him. As soon as he did, he started walking. When he tried to quicken his pace, the boy did too so he was only a step behind.**

**As soon as he opened the door he tried to make a run for it but was immediately stopped by the boy who put him in a choke hold.**

"**You aren't going anywhere?" He told the man before pushing him into an alley.**

"**We're looking for two guys," The boy said as he held the man against the wall, "And your going to tell us, truthfully, if you've seem them, when you've seen them, where they usually hang out, and where they get the weapons we're looking for. Or else."**

**He loosened his grip slightly.**

"**They are half Arabic, half American men," The boy started off, "They have American names. One is Paul Turner; he also goes by the name Knife. He's about 5'5" tan, strong and carries about three knives on his belt that everyone can see. The other is Michael Jameson; he also goes by Bull's-eye. He's about an inch or two smaller than Knife but is a lot stronger and good with an assortment of weapons. Examples are swords and guns.**

"**A couple of months ago they were involved in a laser gun case and got stopped by the Justice League. We know for a fact that they are both out of jail and on the streets right now."**

**He turned the man so he could look him in the eye.**

"**Talk." He ordered the man.**

"**Never seen them before in my life." The man said with fear in his eyes.**

"**We don't like liars," The boy whispered before turning to the girl, "You want to show him how we deal with liars?"**

**She gave a short nod and took hold of the man as the boy pulled away. She had put her switchblade away sometime between the mans failed runaway and the questioning.**

**She raised her right fist in the air as she held him against the wall with her left. She punched him in the face so hard you could hear the crack of his nose breaking.**

"**You bitch!" The man swore as he clutched his nose and fell to his knees in dizziness.**

"**You think that was bad," She said with a small smirk and glare, "He likes to do a lot worse."**

**The man looked up to the boy who had a very confident smirk on his face.**

"**I suggest you tell us what we need to know," The girl continued, turning the mans attention back to her, "Before we switch places and he ends up breaking every bone in your body."**

**He looked between them before sighing.**

"**They're at the Golden Orchard," He said, his voice a little disoriented from the punch and continuing blood loss, "I just saw them this morning. They work for the guy that runs the place and kill off people for him. They're usually there from 8 in the morning till dark. After dark they head out for their kills.**

"**The guy that owns the Orchard set them up for the laser guns dealing. He has his hand in the black market and buys and resells their weapons so they can't get caught. That's why they got out."**

**The two teenagers nodded at him before the boy picked him off the ground and slammed him against the wall so hard, he was knocked out.**

**The girl lifted her shirt up a little to reveal a utility belt. Clipped on the belt was a tape recorder. She took it off the belt and turned it off before placing it in its' usual compartment.**

"**You get it?" The boy asked now speaking perfect English.**

"**Yup," The girl said, speaking perfect English as well, "I got it."**

"**Good." Was the boys' only response as they started back down the road. They walked back down the dirt path.**

**It was another three hours before they finally made it past the outskirts and into the center of town.**

**They continued down a normal sidewalk until they were a few blocks away from their hotel and ducked into an alley.**

**After they checked to make sure they were alone, the boy pulled off his blonde hair to reveal messy black locks. He put his right hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of dark black sunglasses and placed them over his eyes.**

**The girl pulled off her light blonde hair to reveal dark auburn locks. She pulled out a few hair pins and shook her hair for a moment. She stuffed the wig in her pocket and pulled out a contact case. She carefully pulled out the dark brown color contacts to reveal bright emerald green eyes.**

"**I hate wearing wigs," Dick said as they walked back on the sidewalk, "Especially when I have to wear them on a hot day."**

"**I know what you mean," Kory said just as they turned onto the street of their hotel, "At least we got part of what we came for."**

"**And tomorrow we'll get the rest." Dick said before they walked into the hotel.**

A/N: I hope everyone here in the States had a safe and happy 4th of July.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**May 7, 2005**

**8:00 AM**

**The Golden Orchard-Owners Office**

"**Hey boss," Came a deep voice speaking perfect Arabic, "We need you to take care of these weapons from last nights fight."**

"**Your boss isn't in today," Came a female voice from behind the chair speaking Arabic as well, "But don't worry, I'll make sure the weapons are taken care of."**

"**Who are you?" The slightly shorter man demanded. He went behind the desk and turned the chair around.**

**Starfire was sitting in it, the normal white lenses of her mask immediately turned green as she was pulled around.**

**Knife pulled out one of the knives on his belt and flung it at Starfire. She took a step back the instant he let it go and it hit the wall.**

"**Nice try." She said coolly, still not looking at Knife. She raised her hand and a small green light of energy started to glow for a moment before she let the star bolt go and knock him out.**

**She continued to stare at Bull's-eye as if nothing had just happened.**

"**Michael 'Bull's-eye' Jameson," She said, taking a step toward him. He took a step back in fear, "I have some questions and you're going to give me answers."**

"**What if I don't?" He asked confidently. Suddenly he pulled out a dagger.**

**As he went to stab Starfire in the stomach, she grabbed his arm with the dagger, before it could even get within an inch of her, and twisted it around behind his back and slammed him, face first, into the wall behind him.**

"**I'll take this dagger and stab you," She said, her eyes still glowing green, "Now drop it."**

**She tightened her grip until he finally did as she told.**

"**Do you have any idea where someone could buy a 230 Laser-X?" She questioned him.**

"**It's illegal to buy those things." He told her with a slight smirk, "Or didn't you know that?"**

"**I know it's illegal, pea brain," Starfire said, holding him tighter against the wall, "And I know you'd probably be an expert on where to buy one, so tell me."**

**He just grunted in response.**

**Her eyes turned to slits and stopped glowing. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall so hard, she heard his nose break.**

"**Talk." She said shortly as she held him back against the wall. He groaned a little before swearing at her under his breath but still didn't tell her what she wanted to know.**

**She grabbed onto the arm that had once held the dagger and brought it around his back before twisting it up, until he screamed in pain. He still didn't talk.**

**She quickly jerked his arm until she heard it pop. She dislocated it. He screamed in more pain as a single tear came to his eye.**

"**Okay," He finally said in defeat, "Okay. They don't sell 230's here but they do in Hong Kong. People buy them off the black market there and resell them across the world. The original sellers put trackers on them so they can pick them up again whenever they want to."**

"**Has a 230 ever made its way this far before?" Starfire questioned, her eyes still slits.**

"**Once," He answered with a small whimper from his pain, "Guy came by with it about two weeks ago. He sold it to an American he met up with."**

"**What's the guy's name?" Starfire questioned.**

"**I don't know who he sold it to," Bull's-eye said as he winced, "But the guy who sold it left for Cairo three days ago. His name is Jake Chang. He sticks out like a soar thumb. He's a skinny five foot Chinese guy with shifty gray eyes and also goes by the name Dragon. He sticks around Egypt for about three to four months before heading back to China for more goods."**

**Starfire let the man drop to the floor before shooting a star bolt at him and knocking him out. She turned off the tape recorder in her utility belt and went to the phone. She quickly dialed the local polices number and left the phone off the hook.**

**Just when an officer picked up she picked up the phone.**

"**Gunmen at the Golden Orchard." Was all she said quietly in Arabic, her voice sounding like a little girls. After she said that she hung up.**

**She pressed a small red button on the bottom of the desk and a bookshelf in the corner of the room opened up.**

"**Done?" Nightwing asked softly as he dropped the fat owner next to the two hired killers.**

**Starfire nodded as he pulled out two pairs of flexi cuffs and bound the two killers' hands as he had obviously done with the owners.**

"**Let's go." He said shortly before opening the window.**

**Starfire flew out before him and when he jumped out she grabbed his hands and flew him back to the hotel.**

**Meanwhile-Back in Gotham**

"**Why the hell are we following him again?" Beast boy asked Robin as quietly as he could as they slipped through the large doors of the shipping building.**

"**Cause the Bat asked us to," Robin whispered back as they blended in with the shadows, "Now shut up. He'll hear us."**

**Beast Boy smirked.**

"**What if we just hear him?" He asked Robin as his smirk turned into a wicked grin. When Robin just gave him a confused look he continued, "Bat's have amazing hearing. I'm Beast Boy. If I think like a bat I can hear whatever's going on in there."**

"**Then go for it." Robin told him as he grinned as well.**

**Beast Boy's eyes closed in concentration as he tried to zone in on the sounds coming from the factory. There was only a few. The sound of someone breathing and their footsteps.**

**The footsteps started to slow until they finally came to a stop and he started to hear a small almost musical tone. A code was being punched in on some kind of keypad.**

**He heard the swoosh of a metal door opening and some shuffling before the man walked back out. His footsteps were slightly heavier indicating he was being weighed down by something. His footsteps continued to grow faint until they disappeared completely.**

"**So?" Robin questioned as Beast Boy's eyes opened once again.**

"**He's carrying something but I don't know what," Beast Boy said as he floated a few feet above the ground and moved to the next room. He found the keypad the man from before had used and put in the numbers from the tone they had given off before.**

**The metal door opened to reveal…**

"**Archived editions of **_**World's Finest**_** magazine?" Both Beast Boy and Robin said in shock as they looked at the neatly stacked piles.**

**Robin moved further into the room and grabbed a few of the copies.**

"**All addressed to The Beaumont Shipping Company," Robin read off a few of the notes placed on the covers.**

"**What's the name of the guy we were following again?" Beast Boy asked as he stared at a clipboard he found in a bin on the wall.**

"**Henry Martin," Robin answered as he placed the magazines back in their piles, "Why?"**

"**Cause he's in charge of shipping the magazines all over Gotham this week," Beast Boy said as he read off the clipboard, "**_**Have them ready and shipped to the retailers in Gotham by seven.**_** It's four in the morning. If he didn't start this early this week, he'd never have them at the retailers on time."**

"**Batman's losing it." Robin said bluntly as they left the room and the building.**

**Beast Boy only nodded in response.**

A/N: If Batman's starting to lose it, you know things can't be going well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**May 7, 2005**

**10:02 AM**

**Cairo, Egypt**

**Dick and Kory had just finished checking into their hotel room before taking the elevator up. Once they reached their floor they went to their room.**

"**I can't believe they ran out of rooms," Dick said as he opened the door. Once it closed he continued, "Hopefully we can find Chang soon and head back home."**

"**Until then we keep searching," Kory said as she set her bag on the bed closest to the balcony, "We don't know if the American, Chang sold it to, went to Gotham with it. He could have resold it in another country."**

**They carefully hid their equipment and decided to take a nap before heading out.**

**A few hours later they woke up and took turns getting changed into their uniforms. Once Nightwing got out of the bathroom the sun started to set.**

"**Ready to find the Dragon?" He asked Starfire as they stood on the balcony.**

"**You better believe it." She replied with a small smile before floating a few feet in the air. She grabbed Nightwings' hands before taking off.**

**Once they got to the outskirts of town Nightwing pulled out his binoculars from his utility belt.**

"**First thing we do is find a nice rat," He said over the wind, "Then we find the Dragon."**

"**And when we find the Dragon," Starfire continued as she flew, "We find out about the guy that took the 230."**

"**BG said that the Dragon was still here in Cairo," Nightwing said as he looked down through his binoculars, "So we'll know if any of these bitches is lying."**

**They flew around the outskirts for a half hour long before Nightwing finally found a scrawny, shifty man walking alone.**

"**Idiot." He said with a small shake of his head.**

**As soon as he did Starfire caught sight of the man and started toward the ground. As she picked up speed she pulled out of the dive and Nightwing let go just a few feet behind the scrawny man.**

**As soon as he touched down he grabbed the man and threw him against the wall of an abandoned building. Starfire touched down behind him a few moments later.**

"**Where can we find the Dragon?" Nightwing questioned the frightened man.**

**When he didn't answer, Nightwing let him go and took a step back.**

**The man turned around confused.**

**Suddenly Starfire took a step forward her eyes bright green and a star bolt aimed at the man's head.**

"**Talk." She told him, her eyes slits.**

"**King Tut's Casino," He said, his voice quivering, "He stays there till it closes at one in the morning."**

**She lowered the star bolt to his chest and it started to fade a little before she let it go. He was knocked back into the wall from the force of the star bolt and the close proximity and was knocked out.**

"**King Tut's," Starfire said as she picked Nightwing up, "Here we come."**

**One Hour Later**

**Nightwing looked down into the building through the ceiling window.**

"**Found him." He heard Starfire whisper from the other window, "And he just went into the bathroom."**

**Nightwing reached into his utility belt and pulled out his tape recorder.**

"**I'll take care of him." He said softly before silently jumping off the roof and moving around the building and over to the window in the Boys bathroom. He carefully opened the window and pulled out a knockout gas capsule from his utility belt.**

**He dropped the capsule in the room and closed the window. He waited a few moments before pulling out his gas mask. He made sure it was on snugly over his mouth and nose before slipping through the window.**

**He came back out five minutes later with a five foot Chinese man over his shoulder. Starfire flew down from the rooftop and landed next to them.**

**Nightwing opened one of the man's eyes.**

"**Grey," He said as he closed it, "He's also skinny, about five feet tall, and, according to his wallet, he's Jake Chang. He's also got over two thousand dollars in cash."**

"**Pretty big load to keep in cash, don't you think?" Starfire said as she patted him down. She pulled out two automatic revolvers from his pants pockets, a small, one shot pistol hidden in his sleeve, a knife in his belt, and a pistol from his jacket pocket.**

"**Then again," She said as she placed the weapons on the ground next to her and started unloading the guns, "Judging by the arsenal he has here, he probably thinks that guarding it won't be a problem."**

**After she unloaded all the guns and got rid of his knife, she put the weapons back in each place she found them.**

**Nightwing pulled out two pairs of flexi cuffs and wound them around the man's hands and feet. They sat him up against a nearby wall and pulled out a small taser. They gave him a small shock that woke him up instantly.**

"**Wha…whe-where am I?" The Dragon asked groggily as he woke up. When he reached to rub his head he found his hands bound together. He looked up to see two shadowy figures standing over him.**

**When he opened his mouth to yell Starfire kicked him in the gut.**

"**Who did you sell the 230 Laser-X to?" Nightwing asked him.**

**The Dragon just took deep breaths before looking up at the two Titans.**

"**I…don't know…what…you're talking about…" The Dragon answered in between breaths. Starfire just lit a star bolt in response.**

"**Would you like to rethink your answer?" Nightwing asked him, one eye becoming wider than the other as he quirked an eyebrow.**

"**Jim Malone." Dragon answered as he stared at the star bolt, "He called me up asking for one. We met in Luxor a few weeks ago and he paid five thousand for it. Cash."**

"**What was he gonna do with it?" Starfire asked him, her star bolt still ready.**

"**I don't ask," Dragon answered before gulping as the energy bolt came closer, "I just sell. If I really knew what all my clients did with the stuff I sell, I'd be in big trouble."**

"**How do you get the 230's?" Nightwing asked him, his eyes turned to slits.**

"**These American guys break into the Arsenal Expressway buildings," He started to explain, "The buildings sell weapons to government security, you know, police officers, secret service, security guards, people like that. Anyway, there're only a few in the US, mostly located in the center of the country. They break in, hide the goods and bring them to China for sale in the black market. From there they get resold all over the world. Of course the original people who stole keep some kind of tracker inside them. Why? I don't know."**

**They stared at him for a moment before Starfire let her star bolt go, knocking him out.**

A/N: Where I live, it is still Tuesday, which means I am still on time with this chapter! With a few minutes to spare.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**May 7, 2005**

**3:25 PM**

**Gotham Tech-Tennis Courts**

**Karen watched the two-on-two match from the bench just as she heard her someone's cell phone go off. She pulled her gym bag out from under the players bench just as her other teammates did. **

**She opened up the bag and pulled out her cell phone to find that it wasn't ringing. She carefully looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking when she quickly checked the PDA/Cell phone Barb had given her and Vic when Dick and Kory left. It was ringing.**

"**It's mine." She told her teammates on the bench before slipping it into her shorts pocket and getting up. She zipped up her gym bag and pulled it over her shoulder before walking over to her coach.**

"**Uh, Coach," She said as Coach Woods looked up, "Since I'm done with my matches for today, can I head home? I have a science project I have to get started on. It's due Monday and it is Saturday…"**

"**Sure Karen," Coach Woods said as she put down another point in her game book, "You played hard today and since it is school work you're leaving early for… I don't see why not."**

"**Great," Karen said with a smile, "I'll see ya at practice on Monday."**

**She quickly ran out of the courts and down off of the school grounds.**

**She pulled her PDA/Cell phone out of her shorts pocket and hit the redial button.**

"**What's up?" She said as soon as she heard someone pick up at the other end.**

"**Where's BG?" Came Dicks' voice from the other end of the line.**

"**She's with her dad today," Karen said as she kept walking down the street, "Gave S and I call duty. You got somethin interesting or what?"**

"**I hate being in different time zones," She heard Dick mutter before he got straight to business, "I need you and S to find out everything you can about a guy named Jim Malone. According to our lead he bought a 230 Laser-X not to long ago."**

"**No problem," Karen told him with a smirk, "I'll check out all the records on the guy. See if I can track 'im for ya."**

"**Thanks Bee," Dick replied, "Let me know if SF and I have to take another trip or not."**

"**I will," Karen replied as she walked into an empty alley. She checked around her before opening up the old manhole cover next to her. She climbed down and closed the cover before continuing, "You and Star have fun in Cairo."**

**She hung up as she turned on the lights of the empty sewer pipe and made her way back to the cave.**

**While she was walking she opened up the system search on her PDA and typed in Jim Malone. The file system on the phone was linked to the Bat computer so she found the man's file easily. She cross checked his alias' with recent records from airlines and ships going to and from Cairo within the last month.**

**By the time she got to the cave she had found the files and sent them to Dick and Kory.**

**When she got to the main room in the cave she saw Bruce hard at work on the Bat computer.**

"**Ya know," Karen said as she approached Bruce, "If ya don't get some sleep soon your gonna end up being useless."**

"**I won't stop until I find out who did this to Selina." Bruce said through clenched teeth.**

"**You really like her a lot, don't ya?" Karen said looking at the criminal files he was checking out.**

**When he didn't answer she continued.**

"**I remember when Selina was training us last summer," She started off as she turned her gaze to Bruce, "Gar asked her why you and she were such good detectives. She said that good detectives, no matter what the case, keep themselves unattached to it. You're not unattaching yourself from it. Dick and Kory did. They treated it like any other case and they found out who attacked Selina."**

**At her last sentence Bruce looked over at her. She finally got a good look at his face.**

**His royal blue eyes were bloodshot and had large circles under them from lack of sleep and he was slightly pale. He almost looked sick.**

"**She's right," He admitted to her in defeat, "Where is the person who attacked her?"**

"**He's still here in Gotham as far as my records go," She told him as she handed him the PDA, "You still got the afternoon to catch up on your sleep before you check on him."**

**He nodded before getting up and walking to the exit.**

**As he left Karen shook her head.**

"**He needs to learn some manners," She muttered as she walked to the Med Lab, "Can't even say 'Thanks'."**

**May 23, 2005**

**6:45 AM**

**A street in Gotham City**

**Vic and Karen walked down the street with their backpacks over their shoulders.**

**Karen was listening to music on her iPod while Vic was watching highlights from the baseball game from a few nights ago on his iPod. Suddenly he pulled one of the earphones out of his ear.**

"**Hope Dick and Kory will be okay today," He said looking at Karen. She lowered her headphones as a sign to let him know she was listening, "I mean, it is a pretty bad day for 'em."**

"**Your tellin me," Karen said in agreement, "I mean with today bein the fifth year anniversary of Dicks' parents death and the fourth year anniversary of Korys'…I don't know how they do it. How can they have the strength to…keep goin."**

"**According to Tim and Gar," Vic replied looking down for a bit, "It's because of their parent's deaths that they keep goin. Maybe it's the same with Dick and Kory."**

"**Yeah but Tim was older then both of 'em when his dad died," Karen said, thinking of the different situations, "And Gars' died when he was a little kid. He was adopted and grew up with a new family later. But Kory and Dick were different then both of them. They grew up on the streets and learned to deal with death on a daily basis. Tim may have grown up here on the streets in Gotham but, because of Batman, they aren't even close to what the streets are like in Rockwell and Citadel. Gar grew up in the jungle for a little while. He at least got to hang out with some nice people that didn't just think about taking care of themselves. Dick and Kory did. Their family was everything to them. We'll never completely understand how they felt when their rents were taken from them."**

"**That's for sure." Vic said as they approached the school.**

**Two Hours Later-Gotham City Cemetery**

**Dick sat down on the grass in front of his parents graves, he had been since early that morning. Just sitting and remembering.**

**Remembering the day they were taken from him. Remembering all the guilt he had when he told Bruce it was okay to adopt him. Remembering what it was like before he put on the suit. Before he became Nightwing. Before Robin.**

**Richard John Grayson was a happy kid. A kid that died the moment his parents did.**

**Across the cemetery Kory was also sitting in front of her parents graves, remembering.**

**She was remembering the moment everything was taken from her, just from two gunshots. The moment, not only when her parents lives were taken from her, but her life as well. **

**Korina Anders was a happy little girl. She had her mother and father and those were the only family she had needed. She died the moment her family died.**

**She spent four years knowing she wasn't Korina Anders anymore but also not knowing who had taken that persons place. Now she knew.**

**Starfire had.**

**They both remembered the service that followed the deaths. Where Nightwing and Starfire made a promise that they continue to keep to this day. A promise that will keep them going for years to come, no matter what changes occur.**

**They promised to do whatever they could, to try their best, to rid the world of the evil that had taken their parents and their childhood away from them.**

**That is what keeps them going.**

A/N: The next update will be coming Monday and that will be the last chapter of Year 1. But fear not, the story will continue. Stay tuned for details in the next chapter, along with a preview of the next story in the series, The Wedding.

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**June 3, 2005**

**12:10 PM**

**Gotham Technical School**

"**Man, Bruce is totally freakin out," Vic said as they exited the school, "I mean it's only a wedding."**

"**It's Clark and Dianas' wedding," Dick said as he stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets, "They're his best friends. He's been waiting for them to get married for years."**

"**I'm just glad that today was the last day of school," Karen said, changing the subject, "Gives me more time to pack and not worry about homework during work."**

"**Yeah," Kory said with a small smile, "But it also gives Bruce more time to annoy Richard and I."**

"**Dick is your tux ready?" Dick said sounding exactly like Bruce, "Kory don't forget to make sure your bridesmaids dress fits you. I don't want you going to the tailors at the last minute. You both better go with Selina today to make sure everything's ready."**

"**Whenever he said that this week," Kory told Vic and Karen as she started giggling a little, "We just hung out with Selina in her apartment building for a few hours. She's just as annoyed with Bruce as we are."**

"**I thought this was Clark and Dianas' wedding," Vic said with a chuckle, "Not Bruces'."**

"**He figures that it's his responsibility as Best Man to make sure that everything's on schedule." Dick said with a shrug, his voice now back to normal, "He's even paying for everything himself."**

"**Y'know I've never heard him call Clark and Diana his best friends," Karen said, her eyes slightly wide with this new development, "But that sure as hell proves it."**

**The others nodded in agreement.**

"**Don't forget to pack up your work clothes," Dick told them after a few minutes of silence, "Remember we agreed to keep an eye out so Clark and Diana will only have to worry about the wedding, not Metropolis."**

"**Hopefully we'll be able to catch a break," Vic said putting his hands behind his head, "I know I gotta catch up on some sleep after yesterdays fight."**

"**We didn't even get scraped." Karen told him bluntly.**

"**No," Vic agreed, "But we didn't get back till 3:30. I don't know about you but that, along with the sleep we still haven't caught up on from earlier this year, has tired me out."**

**They laughed a little as they continued to walk to the other side of town.**

**Meanwhile-Gotham Middle School**

"**Will you stop tapping your pen against the table like that," Rachel told Gar, her eyes never leaving her thick book, "It's annoying."**

"**Sorry," Gar said with a grin as he put his right hand over his left, trying to stop it from tapping the pen, "I'm just excited. Only fifteen minutes, twenty-seven second s till school's over. Twenty-six, twenty-five,-twenty-four, twenty-"**

"**Gar," Babs interrupted him, "We know how to read a clock."**

"**Yeah," Tim agreed with a teasing smile, "And we also know that if you count down the minutes left till school's over, it'll just feel like the day will never end and we'll be stuck here forever. Just chill and look at something else for a while."**

**Gar's face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think of something else to do to pass the time by. Suddenly he got a huge grin and jumped out of his seat and into the empty one behind Rachel before he started leaning over her shoulder.**

**Rachel just ignored him and continued reading her book.**

"**Hey Rae," Gar whispered as she turned the page. She just continued to ignore him.**

"**Hey Rae," He whispered again, leaning closer over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing to ignore him.**

"**Hey Ra-" Gar started but was interrupted.**

"**What?" Rachel asked him through clenched teeth.**

"**What's going on in the book so far?" Gar asked her casually.**

**Rachel turned in her chair and glared at him while Tim and Babs laughed at the scene before turning back to look at each other.**

**Tim pulled out a deck of play cards and started shuffling them before taking a glance at the clock.**

"**Ten minutes left," He told Babs as he turned around in his seat so he was looking at her, "Wanna play a quick game of Spit."**

"**There's no such thing as a quick game," Babs told him as she took the cards from him and dealt them out.**

"**There is when I'm playin," Tim told her with a cocky smile. Babs just rolled her eyes and set the rest of the cards in the center before starting the game.**

"**You hear how Bruce is workin Dick and Kory," Gar asked casually as he took a seat next to Babs, "He sends them over to Selinas' and they hang there the whole day, it's crazy."**

**They laughed for a few moments.**

"**You think he's uptight now," Babs said as she quickly slapped her hand on the smallest deck of cards before Tim could, "just wait till we're actually in Metropolis for the wedding."**

"**How'd you do that?" Tim asked in disbelief staring at the empty space the cards had once been in.**

"**Skills." Babs answered shortly with a teasing smile.**

"**All I know is when I get to Metropolis," Gar said with a grin while bringing the subject back to the upcoming wedding, "I'm gonna just sit back, relax, and play video games in the hotel room."**

"**So basically the usual." Rachel cut in with a smirk. Gar just gave her a small glare.**

"**We're going to Metropolis, Gar," Babs said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're going because we need to go to a wedding between **_**very important people in our community**_**. They'll be busy with the wedding. Too busy to **_**work**_**."**

"**I still don't get it," Gar said with a shrug. Babs sighed and dropped her head to the table as the bell rang.**

**Gar whooped with joy before rushing out of the classroom.**

"**He'll learn when a giant robot starts attacking the city," Rachel said as she grabbed her backpack. Tim and Babs just nodded in agreement.**

**To Be Continued in 'The Wedding'**

A/N: The story may be complete, but it's not the end of the Titans first year. Not completely, at least. 'The Wedding' comes next so be sure to check it out.

I also want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed or messaged me and gave me support, so thanks to **ExodusClaw, Ultimoto The Great, Guest, Sweetums14, kerensparkle, Anonymous, jaqui101, jackjack89, LaCrazyFan, japanrider3000, and The Zelos Wilder!** You all rock! If I missed anyone, let me know.

And to thank all of my readers properly, here's a little excerpt from 'The Wedding'. Enjoy:

**"Okay," she said as she turned it to the calendar, "Guys, your taxi is supposed to come in ten minutes. Ours is in five.**

**"At four o'clock, you four should all be checked in," she said, looking up at the four boys, "and we should be unpacked. The hotel is fifteen minutes from the Embassy, so the four of us," she continued, pointing to herself, Kory, Karen, and Rachel, "and Donna will be on our way over to the hotel. We hang out at the coffee shop down on the main floor until 5:40, then you guys head back to your hotel rooms and the girls and I will head back to the Embassy. We should get back just before Diana does, and you guys will have enough time to make it look like you hung out in your rooms all day."**

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, the preview, and the story overall. 'The Wedding' should be up soon.

So, for the last time for _this_ story, thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
